Yazlia of Queenscove
by Anastazia Silverwind
Summary: Inari spoke of her, Kel knew about her, The stars watch her. Who is she? The third Lady knight with a destiny the gods worry about, Will she complete it? What will happen if she doesn't? **COMPLETED**
1. Yazlia

Disclaimer: Anything you do not recognize is Mine, the rest is the glorious Tamora Peirce's.

Chapter 1- Yazlia

"I cannot believe him!" Two voices said at the same time. Lia looked at her mother, who for a born and bred Yamani looked like a furious Tortallen, just like she felt. Lia couldn't help it, she smiled. It wasn't often her mother lost face in front of her.

"Your acting like a Tortallen."

"Just as long as I don't act like your father. Stubborn pig."

"Mom!"

"You know you where thinking it to."'

"What am I going to do? I can't go to the convent, there's no reason for me to go. I know everything they would teach me anyway. And I'm sorry but I won't go to Yaman."

"Don't worry about it Yazlia, I'll see what I can do, okay?" She turned around and walked into her fathers study. Lia sighed, she loved her father, but, some of the days Nealan of Queenscove was a 'stubborn pig', to quote her mother.

She had a wonderful mother; Yukimi had been a Yamani lady to the princess, who had married the prince of Tortall. She had never met Shinkokami or Roland, but she was sure they where lovely people.

Actually, now that she thought about it, she had never met any of her parent's friends, Owen, Merric, Raoul, Buri, Diane, Numair, or Keladry. Kel was talked about the most. The second Lady Knight. It had always been her dream to become a Lady knight. But after a year of begging and pleading with her father he had said no, and Lia was furious.

There had been a third girl page, but she had quit after her second month!  _I wouldn't quit, I'll never quit. No one can make me, I'll run away and pretend to be someone else if I have to.     _

That decided, she stalked to her room. Lia loved her room, the walls where a soft purple. The bed pushed against the wall facing the balcony was covered by a yellow throw embroidered with birds and flowers. In the corner was her bookshelf filled with volumes given to her by her father, most of them he had written little things to her in the cover.

She pulled one out, in the cover read-

**_To my little Yazlia,_**

**_I love you,_**

**_Enjoy!_**__

Why did have to make being mad at him so hard? She didn't understand why he wouldn't let her be a knight. She had wanted to be a knight all her life and then he went and said absolutely not. She had worked for this all her life.__

At the age of four she had started working for this. She had started learning Yamani etiqette. At seven she had started learning Tortallen etiquette. And now she was two years over the usual acceptance age, and he wouldn't even let her try?

"Lia," she looked down at her seven-year-old brother Maxwell. "Why are you sad?" he asked her, she had been ready to tell him to get out, but he looked so small and innocent. 

So she picked him up and put him on her lap as they sat on the bed.

"Because he won't let me be a knight Maxi."

"I would let you be a knight, you'd be a good knight." He said smiling at her. She smiled back.

"I know, thanks for the vote of confidence." At the same time her brother's wolf walked in and looked at him.

"Saigou says there's a rabbit caught, I have to go help him, and I'll see you later Lia." He said as he ran out the door. She smiled, Max had wild magic, he couldn't do more than talk to animals, but when he was ten they where going to send him to the Wild mage for training.

Still fuming about her father's lack of consideration Yazlia grabbed her bow and marched out of the complex towards the archery range. Archery was by far what she was worst at and so she would practice that. Some how fighting with the bow always calmed her down. Pretty soon she was about ready to fall over laughing at her terribleness. If that was the word for it, though she was getting better at it. It was about time though she had been practicing for months now. She heard a horse's whiney coming out of the woods in front of her. She began to worry; nobody ever came to Queenscove, ever. So it was very odd that someone would come, and without sending further notice.

She slunk into the woods, bow loaded and drawn at her side, she spotted the horse and rider coming towards her She waited until the horse was five paces in front of her and stepped out in front of it bringing the bow up at the same time.

The horse reared. Why am I noticing just now that this is a really big horse? A really, _really_ big horse. She stood her ground; of she was to be a knight she would have to have courage.  

She watched as the rider got his-no scratch that her horse under control, big big horse. She mentally shook herself,_ get over the horse Lia.  She took a deep breath,_

"Who, may I ask are you?" She asked boldly.

"Who are you?" The knight responded.

"I asked you first." _Nice one Lia, she said to herself, just brilliant. That was the best thing she could come up with._

"Yes, but you see I've got a sword" Lia knew the knight was smirking beneath his helmet. And having great fun with the village girl.

"And I have a bow." She said haughtily.

"Ah, yes but I'm wearing armor."

"Lia." She spat, giving her name.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Lia. But now if you'll excuse me I must be going." With that final statement the rider carefully guided the horse past her. She gasped; the rider was headed to the castle. And they had just met up with another person who had been standing behind her.

Lia bolted through the under brush of the forest toward home. Long ago her mother had asked her to play hostess for the castle, which basically meant that when the local artisans had a complaint about the neighbor's dogs she was to escort them to her fathers study. 

She was panting by the time she reached her room again. Grabbing the closest dress she pulled off her dirty breeches and tunic and yanked on her dress. Quickly she ran a brush through her hair, glancing in the mirror she saw her green eyes sparkled beneath a fine layer of dirt._ Smiling she walked over to her basin of water she washed her face and arms. _

_Maybe that rider wasn't coming here. _She thought nonchalantly. She didn't notice someone knocking on the door. She was to busy watching the water trail down hr arm and slowly drip off the tips of her fingers. 

"Milady, your father is wanting you to escort a knight to his study for dinner." One of their more mousish servants said.

"Oh, alright, thank you, I'll be right there." The maid gave her a weird look as she left and Lia realized she hadn't made much sense. Quickly she dried her arm off and walked out of into the hallway.

Authors Note- Hi! This is my first fanfic and I'd really like to know what everybody thinks. So please leave a review. Flames are welcome, so if you find this completely repulsive please say so. :o)

**~Ana~**


	2. A lil' bit o help

Disclaimer: This is hereby disclaimed. So don't sue. I have no money and you can't legally sue in the country of the U.S. for less than $20. Hehehe random fact of the day!

**Chapter 2: Raiders**

The hallways were covered in tapestries of Yamani gardens and wars from Tortallen history. It made life in the castle a mix of cultural history. She didn't know that blending the two cultures together was a feat not yet mastered in the capital city.

Coming into the great hall she was surprised to see not one person, but two. Both ofthem looking slightly lost. She stepped into the light of the dimly lit hall and dropped into a curtsy.

"Good afternoon, I am Yazlia, Daughter of Sir Neallan and the Lady Yukimi. Welcome to our home, I was told you have business with my father, correct?"

"Actually, we were hoping to speak to both of your parents. If that is acceptable?"' The woman asked.  That surprised Lia, most of the time the men spoke for the group, but the man didn't seem at all perturbed by her actions.

"I will have my mother meet you in my fathers study." Lia just wanted to be done with this; she was grossly bored by the disgusting politeness spouting from her mouth.  She was disgusted with herself, here she was unbelievably mad at her father and she was treating his guests like kings.

"This way please." The man looked like he was about to faint, he was red in the face and shaking.

"Are you okay?"

"You, your Meatheads daughter?" He asked incuriously. Leaning against the wall he began trying to slow his breathing rate down. The woman was smiling. 

"We used to call your father Meathead." She said as if that explained every thing. And it did, sort of.

"Oh, we call him the stubborn pig." And I can't believe I just said that, I cannot believe it. To her great surprise, the two of them just laughed. 

"That works as well," the man said. "I don't know if we properly introduced ourselves. I'm Dom, and this is Kel." Lia's mouth dropped.

"The Kel? As in Keladry? As in Keladry of Mindelan?" By this time they had reached her fathers' study and Lia was standing in front of the door with her mouth open.

"Yes," Kel said very slowly not knowing if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Oh, would you mind doing me a favor?" Lia asked, not getting a response continued. "You see my father won't let me be a knight, and my mother is trying to convince him to let me, bur he won't even consider it. And you see, I _have_ to be a knight." Lia pleaded, trying not to be to whiny. The Lady knight nodded her head.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just mention the fact that he should let me go. And of he says no you could knock him around a bit. Please? I really need to do this."

"Don't worry about it. I'll make sure you get to be a knight." Kel rested her hand on her shoulder and looked right at her. 

"Thank you, well here we are, don't be too nice to him." Lia said smirking.

"Not a problem." Dom said with an evil glint in his eye as they walked into the library. She could hear her father greeting the two and saying what a surprise this was. Lia ran to get her mother. 

_~~:~~  _

Dinner that evening was interesting, as Lia and her mother weren't talking to her father. Dom and Kel were reminding him of all he idiotic things he had done in the past. Like writing grotesque poetry to noble ladies while he was a squire. Or falling of a cliff trying to catch a ball that had already hit the ground.  Her father was an odd duck.

"So, Neal what'd ya do?"

"What? Nothing!"

"Then why aren't your wife or children talking to you?" He didn't even get to answer because Max answered for him.

"Daddy won't let Lia be a knight" Max said smartly. The twins nodded and continued talking through their mind link thing.

"Oh, really?" Kel asked, "And why is that?" Lia realized that she should never argue with this woman about something she believed in.

"It's not a good idea."

"How so?"

"She'll get hurt." Was his blatant reply.

"And you think she's not getting hurt by being forced to stay home and not allowed to even try?" Her mother exclaimed. "She may not be hurt physically, but she is mentally. Her own father doesn't believe enough in her to let her try." He thought about it getting hurt for a minuet.

"She's to old."

"You where fifteen Dad." Lia said waiting for an answer. Maybe Kel had convinced him.

"I'll think about it." He said after a few minuets of consideration.

"Will you tell me in the morning?"

"Yes, I'll tell you in the morning."

**So what did y'all think? If any of you read it while it was unformatted sorry 'bout that. It's fixed. And to any of you who read it while the summary was grr thanx. And actually it still may be. Hehe, I was mad at ff.net won't do what I want it to do…**

**And tell me if my Chappies are too long to short. Ya know, whatever. I really want to write a fantastic story so enlighten me about anything I can do to make it better.**

**Oh, my mommy e-mailed the link to a bunch of relatives, so any weird reviews may be from them and if any of you are reading this HI!**

**Oh and Review!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Raiders

Chapter 2:Raiders

This is disclaimed! Don't sue, it's not polite. Did ya know that every 7 minuets some one in an aerobics class pulls a hamstring?

**Tigress-of-Shang** hehehe yes I know Neal's being stupid but, hehee, keep reading cuz his concern gets explained in time. Lia's, um, different… And my grandfather is Santa clause so….

To the rest of ya, Pysche and Lauren and whoever told me I spelled Nealan wrong thanx. Now read and review! For I have commanded it! hehehe

"Will you tell me in the morning?"

"Yes, I'll tell you in the morning."

Lia yelled out a loud whoop and ran out of the hall to the village. To tell Fairla. Fairla knew everything about me. She was one of those people whom when they looked at you, you told them everything that had happened to you that day. It was sometimes a very bad thing. Fairla had known that I wanted to be a knight before I realized that was what I wanted to do.That had been an odd conversation.  She smiled as she remembered that day.

***Flashback***

'What am I going to do? I don't want to be hemmed down by the rest of my life. I don't want to be married. I want to help people, make a difference. I want people to remember me.  What am I going to do?'Fairla had been laying down watching me pace. When Lia had said that she had sat up like she had been slapped, it had really funny now that Lia thought about it again. She had said that if Lia didn't know she wasn't going to tell her and that she would have to figure of out her my own.

***End Flashback***

In Lia's daze her feet had led her to Failas door. Lia knocked on her door. Nobody answered. Looking through the windows and seeing no one was home, and hearing commotion down the street Lia ambled that way.

There seemed to be people running around and screaming. Lia picked up her pace. As she drew closer to the epicenter the situation grew worse and worse. Lia stopped dead in her tracks, _raiders _a voice in her head whispered. Lia bent down and picked a dagger up off a dead man and threw herself into the fray. Her body took over all of her movements. She had always been good with the dagger.

Before long she was covered in blood. She wasn't killing the raiders. She would hit the raiders with the hilt of her dagger and knock them out. But even with her careful aim, she still inflicted flesh wounds, and unfortunately had them inflicted upon her. As the fight was nearing its end she heard the horn blow of reinforcements from the castle. She felt her fathers arms scoop her up before the world slowly faded into black.

~~:~~

Lia heard voices above her head, soft hushed voices. Her parents, and Kel and Dom. 

'You can't be mad at her Neal, we attacked raiders when we where her age. And they weren't attacking our home.' Kel said.

'We had training!' He whispered fiercely.

' She is as good with that dagger of hers as we were. Better even. And she wants the training.' Kel said louder than she'd meant to.

'Hush up you two, I think she's waking up.' Her mother said. Her eyelids fluttered and opened. Dom was sleeping on the floor. Her mother was sitting on a chair with a book of Yamani poetry in her lap, looking slightly worried reached out and put her hand on Lia's head. 'Do you feel alright?'

'Fine, a little hungry. Oh, and I can't feel my arm.' That should have freaked her out a little but her head felt a little cloudy. 

'We'll see if you can keep down soup, and then we'll move you to solid food.' Her mother said smiling.

'Papa, can I go? Please?' Lia begged. He sighed.

'Yazlia, if you really want to, you can go.' He said resigned to the fact that she would make her own destiny. Little did he know how right he would be.

 He watched as his daughters face shined and her eyes lit up and sparkled as her eyes shone like emeralds. She looked so pretty, when she had been little she had been the favorite of the court. That had been part of the reason he had moved his family out of the castle, he had wanted them to grow up untarnished by life at court. And now his children were willingly going back. Life was real interesting some of the time.

'Thank you Papa! Lia said throwing herself at him. He caught her in his arms and hugged her, ruffling her short black hair. 'Don't thank me yet, you haven't even started training. You'll hate me once it starts.' He and Kel shared a wry grin after that. They both had [well lets say interesting memories of that place because any good Tammy fan knows that story.] 

'Now, back to bed for you. 'Yuki said.

'But I'm not sleepy' and she wasn't she was slightly hyper. She was going to be a knight! ' Can Falia come over later?  What's wrong?' The faces around her where sad, and made her fear for her friends life.

'I think maybe it's better if you don't go down to the village. It's been pretty torn up. Falia's helping rebuild.' Her mother said slowly. She didn't beat around the bush or make it seem better than it really was, Lia hated that. She just wanted to be told. She started to get out of bed.

'Lia, what are you doing?'

'I want to see the village' Lia stated she was moving slowly but by this time she had swung her feet around and had them dangling off the side of the bed. Slowly she eased weight onto her feet. Grabbing hold of the bedpost she pulled herself up to a standing position. 

'Yazlia, maybe this isn't such a good idea, you need your rest.' Her father said carefully. His daughter had a temper and when she got an idea in her head it was hard to stop her, harder yet when she had made a decision. 

'No I want to see the village.'

'At her house, going through her families things. Are you sure you want to go all he way down to the village?' Dom asked, finally waking up.

'Yes.' was her firm reply.

'Will you at least ride your horse?' Yuki asked quietly.

Lia considered it. It would be easier on her body and that way she would be in better shape when she started as a page.

'Okay, I'll ride Shanti.' Shanti was her horse, a beautiful black horse, Shanti meant winds in Yamani.

'Thank you, now if the men folk would please leave, so we can get Miss. Lia here appropriately dressed.' Lia looked down at herself, she was wearing her nightgown. Lia sighed, she hated when she needed help dressing. It had only happened twice before, and she hated it, it made her feel helpless. Lia didn't like feeling helpless. 

'Okay, we'll see you later Lia' Her father leaned down and kissed her forehead as he walked out.

'Lets get this over with, skirt and shirt, no buttons.' Her mother just grinned at her. 

'But that's no fun.' Protested her mother. 

'I'll do it myself.' Lia threatened, her voice low.

'All right fine. Hang on I'm going to get your blue skirt, Make sure she doesn't go anywhere Kel.' The lady knight just nodded. She was busy examining Lia's books. 

Giving Lia time to take full inventory of her injuries. Other than an arm that was throbbing slightly, what were left where multiple bruises and a sore body.

'So how long was I out?'

'Four days, we leave for Corus next week. Your father already sent the appropriate letters.'

'Wow. That's a long time.' For some reason Lia's brain still wouldn't function properly. It was like trying to talk in a language she only half knew.

'Not really, I was out for a week and a half once.' Lia's mouth dropped, that was a really long time. 'And in about a day or so your brain will wok like it's supposed to again.'

'Oh, good, I was afraid it was going to stay this way.' After a short pause. 'I don't suppose your mother ever did this to you. Dressed you up in skirts I mean.' Lia said. Kel laughed.

'No, my mother took me to parties where they looked at trees and made up poetry about it.' She said with and evil grin. Lia made a face.  

Yukimi walked back into the room. Holing what appeared to be an armful of clothing. 

'I wasn't sure what color you wanted. So I took them all.' Yuki proceeded to drop them on the bed. Lia groaned and grabbed the one on top, which happened to be a dark green skirt. Meanwhile Keladry was trying very hard not to let it be shown that she was laughing.

Dressing was harder than she thought it would be. Her aching limbs did not want to cooperate with her brain and refused to do what she wanted to. That and the fact that it took forever for Yuki to find     a shirt to go with the skirt.

But somehow Lia managed to get out of the castle and onto her horse. Even with all of the 'Be careful.' and  'don't over do it.' warnings.  

~~:~~

**So, how was it? Completely horrible? Brilliant and Dispiriting? Tell ME!**

**Oh, and on chappie length will someone please tell me if they're too long? Cuz this ones really long sooooooooooooooooooooo…**

**~Ana~**


	4. It Begins

**Disclaimer: Hehehehe, I own next to nothing in this story. No I am not making any money. Nor am I planning on it. So lay off. And the random fact of the day is that there is a lawn Gnome named Ralph who lives behind my French teacher white board and has a crush on my friend. Ralph has a beard. He also wears pink eye shadow.**

**~Chapter 4: It Begins~**

As Lia kept moving she felt her strength returning. Little by little the warm summer air revived her brain and her body. By the time she reached the village she was feeling beaten up rather than royally pounded.

            The village was in shambles. Some of the houses where burned, others ripped to shreds. The streets where bloodstained and she heard one of the villagers saying the wells might not be safe to drink out of. Every one had taken some damage. Which was odd because Queenscove was a large village.

            Still absorbing the shock of the devastation of her home. Lia heard the pounding of many hooves coming from the southern edge of the village. Lia's blood rose, whomever was trying to enter the village, had another thing coming. She led Shanti and positioned herself in front of the remains of the village gates and waited. The thundering grew nearer; the ground shook with the power of the hooves beating the ground. Lia saw the dust clouds in the air. The riders rounded the last bend in the road, Lia hoped the saw her, it would be painful else wise.  

            Lucky for her the riders came to a stop no more than a foot in front of her. All of the riders were wearing worn leather, imprinted with a crown. Lia, having never been to court was not impressed.

            'Who are you, and what are you doing here?'  She asked, voice even, Yamani training coming to hand. And at the moment in time loving all of the years she had spent in training.

            'I am Quasim the younger, commander of the Third Company of the Kings Own. And I would think that my presence here would be obvious, this village has just been ransacked and you are in need of assistance. Or at least that is what the messenger told us.' Lia just nodded and moved aside. The riders dismounted and started cooking fires.

            'Yazlia! What do you think your doing? You are supposed to be in bed!' Falia screeched. Somehow she always managed to over react. Whatever his name was-Raoul spun around while Falia continued ranting.

            'You're Yazlia of Queenscove?' He asked it like he didn't believe it but wanted to. Lia just nodded slightly amused. 

            'That makes you Neal's heir.' another nod. 'Which means Neal had children.' He seemed to just be figuring all of this out. He seemed slightly dense.

            'He has four children, myself, my little brother Max. And then I have twin sisters Anamarie and Alyissa. Max has wild magic, the twins have a gift that has to be combined to work but when it does that blow things up. And I can heal. Feel better now?' Lia asked. When the idiot man just looked at her like she was possessed, she yelled and walked away with Falia laughing behind her.

            'You shouldn't have done that Lia. You really shouldn't have done that.' she managed to say still laughing. Lia plopped down beneath a tree.

            'If I shouldn't have one that why are you laughing?'

            'Because it's horrible but it's still funny.'

            'But it wasn't even that bad. I just explained to him who I was and that I had other brothers and sisters.'

            'Yes but, you weren't very polite about it.' Falia said smiling. 'You need mannerism lessons.'

            'I've had mannerism lessons since I was four Falia, more now won't help.' 

            'That's what you think.' Falia said. The two sat in compatible silence for a while watching life in the village slowly rebuild. 

            'We should probably go help.' Lia said lurching to her feet.

            'I don't think so.' Falia said pushing Lia back down. 'Either sit or go home.'

            'Fine. Oh, I get to be a knight.' Lia said smiling. Falia squealed.

            'Lia that's great! Her eyes got real big and she clasped her hands together in front of her.

            'I can't believe my father let me. I didn't think he would.'

            'Perfect! When do you leave?'

            'In a week.'

~~:~~

'Come on Lia. We're not going to make it tonight if we don't leave now.' Kel and Falia were waiting for Lia to get ready.

            'Okay, I'm ready. Lets go.' Lia looked a little tired. Her hair was a little messy and she had bags under her eyes, but she was awake and moving nonetheless.

            'Finally.' Dom murmured to herself, just loud enough for Lia to hear.

            'Hey, I need my beauty sleep.'

            'Don't look to beautiful to me.' Dom retorted. He talked with a peasant's accent, skipping his R's and expanding on his vowels. It made the word beautiful sound like b-ee-yooo-ti-ful. It always made everyone smile.

            'If you two are done arguing, can we go?' The two mounted up and followed Kel.

~~:~~

This place is huge. How can you live in such a crowded place? There are so many people. Yazlia was stunned. She had never seen so many people in one place. It was startling.  

            She noted pickpockets working, it seemed that the thieves were slightly organized.  They seemed to come most often from inside an inn called the Dancing Dove. Maybe one day she could go in there. They might be able to teach her some new tricks.

            'Come on Lia, your going to get left behind. And it's easy to get lost in Corus.' Kel said navigating her horse, which turned out to be named Peachblossom. Of, all things. Name the beast after a flower.

            Getting through the city took a while, the streets where crowded with people and finally Kel and Dom yelled out for every one to move because we were on the kings business. After that we moved a lot faster and Peachblossom's behavior worsened. We pulled into the pages courtyard and no one was there.

            'Oh, no I think we're late.' Kel said, she looked worried. 

            'Is that a bad thing?'

            'It's certainly not a good thing. I'll see you at home Dom. ' 

            'Yup, you'll be home tonight right?' He said, attempting a lover's mournful gaze.

            'Go home Dom, this way Lia.' She said and started sprinting down the hall. _Have I ever mentioned that I hate running?_

            'Do you and Dom live together?' This question had been nagging at Lia since they had come to stay at her house. And they only used one room at the hotel they had stayed at.

            'We're married.' She said with a surprised look on her face. 

            'Really?' 

            'Yes, we have a child to.' By this time Lia was completely shocked, and Kel was laughing at her. 'His name is Erikk, he's a fourth year page, you two will probably get along well. Well we're here, ready?'

            Lia nodded and opened one of the two large oak doors and walked in with Kel behind her. All conversation in the hall stopped, everyone turned to stare. And then the whispering started. 'It's a girl.' someone said. _Way to go captain obvious.  _That and a few other obvious things flitted around the air for a while. The training master finally looked up from his dinner and beckoned her forward. She walked up to his table and bowed, Kel right behind.

            'Lady Yazlia, I heard that you had a run in with some raiders. Is that what accounts for your lateness?' The training master, Paidrag ha Minchi is what Kel said his name was. Raised his eyebrow at me, it made him look funny. Lia nodded, too nervous to speak.

            'All right then, Lady Knight I will take it from here thank you. Kel nodded and left. 'If you would state your name and your fief.' Lia took a deep breath.

            'Yazlia of Queenscove.'

            'Who will sponsor her?' He asked looking around the room; one boy at the far end of the hall raised his hand. The training master nodded. 'Yazlia if you will take dinner with me I will fill you in on what goes on here and Erikk can pick you up after dinner. If that is agreeable?' He asked. _This man is very polite_.' 

            'I'd like that, thank you.' The page serving him pulled out her chair for her. 

            'Page Alex, if you would please get Page Yazlia a plate.' It wasn't a request it was a demand. Lia was secretly impressed, this man had everything under his control, and She knew she wouldn't like to be under his command, but she would be safe. This man didn't seem like he tolerated insubordinance.

            'So,' He said in a long drown out voice.' You want to be a page.' That immediately got on Lia's nerves.

**Ohh, cliffy? Not really but hey, hehehe, I've already written the next chappie. It was fun to write. Yes, I know the formatting is a little screwy. But it's finals week so I'm too tired or crabby to fight with it when I post it. So wait a few more days' cuz I have a long weekend and I'll figure it out and make it better.**

**And I know it's a little slow, but bear with me for a while. Lia does some pretty interesting things next. Or at least I was very amused while writing. I may still re-write the next chappie to make it a wee bit more dramatic, but that would take a while and it might be Friday before I was done. So tell me if ya want it now or later.**

**~Ana~**


	5. To see the King

Disclaimer- my mind is not inventive enough for me to come up with everything included in this story. Therefore, anything that you recognize as Tammy's is probably hers. So please don't sue.

Oh! I broke 50 pages today! This story is now officially 51 pages long! So you are guaranteed 50 pages of my not-so-wonderful writing!

And thank you to my wonderful reviewers! I'm so very happy that you all like my story! ***Bounces around happily*** Okay R&R. And about the Lia in love part, hehehehehehe, we shall see what we shall see won't we??????

~Chapter 5-To See the King~ 

"I will be a page. And I will be a Knight." Lia said in an even-tempered voice that betrayed the emotions spinning within herself. This man was smug he didn't expect her to go far. He had chased one girl page away; he thought he could do it again.

         "In that case," he said, still very smug. "You will be treated in no way differently because of your sex." He raised his eyebrow at that, as if daring her to protest.

         "I would have thought no differently, sir." She said, disgustingly polite. He continued not disturbed by her actions.

         "If there is a man in your room the door will remain open. The same if you are in a mans room. You will bathe in your room instead of the public baths. And you will serve your first year as a probationary page." He smirked. Lia immediately cut in, furious, she would have slapped him upside the head had he not been in a position above her own.

         "I thought you just said I would not be treated differently because I am female?" She asked fuming, she was positive her face was red with anger. At the moment she didn't care.  "Or did I misunderstand? Sir." She said the last part very sarcastically. He got a funny mixed up annoyed I-don't-know-what-to-do-next look on his face. He still looked that way when Alex came back with my dinner, and-a note that he dropped in my lap before he returned to his table, which also seated my sponsor. Lia opened the note, it read-

_Don't interrupt ha Minchi while he's thinking it makes him crabby._

_God's all bless._

She looked up surprised. The boys at the table all smiled encouragingly before going back to stuffing their faces. Lia hadn't expected this kind of support right away; she had expected to earn it. Looking around she saw some faces tentatively smile encouragingly and she nodded and smiled. But then she saw faces that were downright cruel and knew they were going to cause her trouble.

         "We'll go to the king. Follow me." ha Minchi said standing up. Lia got up to follow him realizing sadly she hadn't eaten anything. She followed two steps behind. {As she knew was customary from endless equitette lessons}. Ha Minchi walked funny, a stomping striding walk that was hard to keep up with, it was also noisy, Lia's walk was light and airy, if you ever heard sounded it sounded like a cats walk.

         It seemed to Lia that they went down endless corridors that twisted deeper into the heart of the castle. She knew they were being tailed by the Mindelan boy and his friends, but figured that Minchi was ignorant to the fact. Which she was unobliged to inform him of. They finally stopped in front of a small but ornately carved oak door, was everything in this country oak? Minchi knocked on the door. Lia thought she heard muffled arguing.

         "Come in." A voice that said that sounded a wee bit stressed out. Lia grinned; maybe fighting with the king wouldn't be so hard after all. 

         Minchi opened the door, revealing none other than an angry Keladry of Mindelan and Alanna the Lioness, who looked absolutely furious. And the King who looked nearly defeated. Whatever the two Lady Knights had been trying to get him to do they had nearly convinced him. Lia felt sorry she had interrupted. 

         "Yes?" The king asked tiredly. He was looking at ha Minchi like he was insane.

         "Well, sire, Lady Yazlia asked me a question that I am not entitled to answer.'' Lia observed the man called king. He looked old, tired, almost defeated. He was almost fifty years old. He looked as though he needed a very long vacation. In observing these things Lia realized she wasn't afraid of him, yes she respected him, but did not fear him.

         "And what was it you wanted to know that your training master could not answer Page Yazlia?"

         "Nothing to big. I wanted to know why it is that if I am to be treated no differently than a male, correct?" He nodded. "Than why must I go on probation? And why must I have special rules that apply only to me? And before you tell me that male pages are able to be put on probation also, remember that you told that to Kel fifteen years ago." By the end of her lengthy speech she had thumped her hands on his desk and was yelling and glaring straight into his face. 'Sire.' she added sarcastically at the end, just to show her respect. 

         The king looked highly surprised, and slightly angry. A flush had risen to his face and his knuckles where white from clenching them too hard. The Lioness looked like she wanted to do a happy dance, Kel was grinning and trying not to laugh. And Minchi? He looked ready to faint.

         "Your tone and actions border on insubordinance.' Lia smirked, they didn't just border on insubordinate, and they were insubordinate. But he pretended not to notice and continued. "But you are correct. I may no longer be the most respected king, but I will still be fair. The rules that would have guarded your life are now the same as guard the boys." He seemed to think that was enough. But Lia was still not satisfied. 

         "And the rule that keeps the Lioness from seeing me?" Lia asked with a raise eyebrow.

         "That rule may not be modified.  As I have to do something to keep the conservatives happy." The last part made sense but it still made Lia a tiny bit crabby.

         "Thank you." Lia bit her lip to keep from sounding endlessly sarcastic, the king didn't seem to notice, Kel and the Lioness did though they had both gone into coughing fits the minuet Lia said that.

         "If there is anything else?" Lia shook her head. "Well than you are dismissed." Lia bowed before exiting the room.

**Hello again! So yeah, that's a short chapter, or at least to me. I did go over this one again to see if I could make it go any faster. So if ya think it's better than the last few tell me. If it isn't any better don't tell me because then I can pretend you forgot. So Review!**

**-Ana**


	6. Friends

Disclaimer-I own little of this story, please don't sue.

Sorry the last chappie was so short. I hope this ones longer. Review!

**~Chapter 6:Friends~**

Realizing she hasn't a clue where to go she started down the hallway she'd thought they had comedown. Rounding the corner she tripped over someone's leg. And was caught by someone else, and was put to her feet by yet another person. She ended up standing in front of two boys, all a foot taller than she, considering she was twelve that was surprise. She supposed the one on the floor was the one she had tripped over.

         Lia just looked at them 

"I'm Alex. And that's John, the crown prince of Tortall." He said the last part in a cynical voice that could rival her own. While saying that he pointed at the body on the floor. The crown prince was sprawled out on the floor sleeping .He was snoring like a sick duck, and had a trickle of drool coming out of a corner of his mouth that was making a large pool on the ground  Lia grinned.         

"Impressive." She commented wryly.  

"Oh, isn't he?" Alex said with a grin.   

"Okay, before you two come up with some evil plot to demean the prince." Erikk said intervening he reached over, slapped John on the head, and in a very girly voice said.       

"Oh, most glorious prince, come rescue me from the smelly stormwings." With that he backed away as the prince jumped up drawing his sword and yelling that he would save her. Spotting his grinning friends he sighed and sheathed his sword.         "Thats not nice you know. And who is this lovely lady.' he asked bowing. Lia didn't know what to say, to her luck Erikk came to her rescue.

"If you had stayed awake, you would know that this lovely lady is the newest page. And she has already had her first run-in with your grandfather." Lia smiled at the shocked look on his face. Erikk had stepped out in front of her slightly to gain a better glaring view of his friends. Lia just grinned.     

"If you lads are done could one of you show me back to my room, as I am quite lost." Lia said politely, pretending to be a lost little girl.

         "Erikk can do it, he's you sponsor, I have to go meet Melody. I've been told she misses me." Alex said over his shoulder walking off down another hallway. 

         "And I am going to sleep. Tchao."

         "Well I guess that leaves the two of us." He started walking off down a hall, Lia sprinted to keep up.  "We heard your little speech."

         "Oh, what did you think?"

         "It was good, I was surprised you took on Minchi after only being here an hour. I've heard about the legendary Queenscove tempers, but never seen them in action."

         "Queenscove tempers are legendary? Thats a laugh, the only Queenscove's with tempers are my father and I. Well, the twins get mad but they don't yell."

         "Then what do they do?"

"Blow things up." Lia loved the reaction of his face, his jaw dropped and he sputtered for a minuet. "Who's Melody?" She asked remembering Alex's comment before running off.

         "Alex's horse. He's obsessed. Here we are.'

         "Oh, thank you for showing me back." She opened the door. Her room was in taters. "Great, wonderful, genial!"

         "I'll go get one of the servants, hang on." He ran off and Lia surveyed the damage done. Her mattress had been flipped over and paint was sprayed on her walls her bookcase was laying on the floor and her cloths strewn about. Lia sighed and walked over to her bookcase and lifted, nothing happened and Lia fell backwards. The three-day ride and the raider attack had left her with zero back muscles.  The door opened, Lia looked up. Erikk looked at her surprised.

         "Yazlia,"

         "Lia." She said shortly.

         "Okay Lia then, you're bleeding."

         "Oh, yeah, I'll fix it later. Help me with this bookcase will ya?" He nodded, still looking at her arm occasionally. It took five minuets for the two to get the bookcase upright.

         "I'm sorry it took me so long to get here. Oh lordy you where right when you said they terrorized the room boy. You sit on the bed and give me ten minuets." Erikk flipped the mattress back onto the bed and sat on it.

         "Now let me see you arm." he said pulling her towards him.

         "I can fix it it."

         "And drain yourself in the process, yes I know you can't use your gift on yourself! Come here." Obviously Erikk was stubborn. So reluctantly she let him fix her arm.

         "How'd you do this anyway?"

         "Raider attack."

         "You fought raiders?  Your only ten!"

         "I'm twelve." Lia said glaring at him.

         "Oops."

         "Mmhmm."

         "There you go Milady, I'll come back to paint the walls tomorrow."

         "Alright that's fine, thank you." The servant smiled as she left.'

         "I'll be going now. Try to get some sleep." Lia nodded and kicked off her shoes, and curled up into a small ball in the center of her bed, already sleeping. Erikk shook his head, picking up a blanket from the pile on a chair and draped it over her. Still shaking his head he left the room.

~~:~~

"Lia, c'mon get up." The boys (When I say boys I mean Alex, John, and Erikk but I am not going to write them all out) where standing in her room trying to get her up.

         "Do we know about any halfway cruel tricks to get her up?" Alex asked.

         "Not about her specifically, but there is one universal wake up call." John said reaching for the water basin.

         "What, no John we can't she's a girl, don't-" Erikk protested

         "Too late" Erikk looked on helplessly as the water basin was dumped on Lia. He watched as Lia's foot snapped out and caught both Alex and John in the groin. They both went down.

         "Who's idea was that?" Lia said glaring at him, if looks could kill...

         "Lia, that wasn't very nice."

         "Who?!"

         "John." And with that she kicked him in the gut again.

         "Now, give me a minuet." She said and stormed into the bathroom. The one minuet turned to five. Which actually was pretty good for a noble born girl. 

         John and Alex were seated on the floor still recovering from the pain and shock of being kicked in the gut. Erikk was perched on the desk laughing at his two friends. 

         "Okay, I'm ready, where are we going?" Lia said stepping out of her dressing room in her favorite outfit. Black hose with a green tunic and a cream colored shirt. All of the colors highlighted her hair, eyes and skin. 

         "Um, we need to get your uniforms, and all of the first year pages need to have someone test you out for your skill level. So we'll go there after the tenth bell."

         "Okay. Lets go." She said and walked out of the room, Erikk and the boys left to follow her. Once in the hallway Lia spun around.

         "Where are we going?"

         Erikk grinned. "This way," he said dragging her off to the left. They went down a lesser number of hallways then the night before. And Lia didn't get as lost as the night before. When they arrived at the semesters the man laughed.

         "A girl eh? You'll be out before the month ends. I'll suit you up anyways." He whipped a knotted cord around her body, dumped an armful of clothing into her arms and told her to be off.

         When she was back out in the hall she stomped around for a while muttering about the "Stupid inconsiderate conservative Childs."

Alex for some reason found this immensely funny and cackled about it all the way to the training fields. John had to go get his portrait painted and offered to take her clothes back to her room on the way back, leaving Lia was free of burden. The training Master for riding was actually Alex's older brother. So they immediately smacked each other around, it was quite amusing.

         "Hi, I'm Roderick, call me Rick though, most people do. So your testing today?" Lia nodded.  "Alright go saddle up and these boys and I will set the course up." She nodded and ran to the stables.

         Shanti was exited to see me, and even more exited to be saddled up. She was a bundle of energy, _unlike myself, who was feeling the strain of the day._

         "We're going to do a course. We're goanna show these men we can do things better than they, ready? Okay." Lia mounted her horse and rode out of the stable. The boys were just getting done putting up a huge wall. Shanti eyed it and nodded her head, showing she could do it.

         "Ready?" Called Rick from the end of the course. Lia nodded and began. The course was a mixture of dressage, cross-country and stadium jumping. They came to the wall, Lia settled her weight, focused her eyes on the wall and weighted for Shanti to make her move. This part of the jump was up to the horse. Shanti gauged the appropriate time to jump. 

         They jumped, they flew, they floated. It was brilliant. It was magical. It felt wonderful. Her hair flew behind her, escaping its binding. And when they hit the ground Lia felt exhilarated.

         "Very good, very well done. Who taught you? I must now, really."

         "No one taught me, I taught myself."

         "Really? All that aside I'm marking you as a rank one horseman." Rick said scribbling down notes. 'I'll take care of your beast, move to your next station.' Lia nodded and followed Erikk and Alex to her next station. Which turned out to be archery. Lia made a face when she didn't think anyone was watching. Alex saw her.

         "Don't like archery, eh?" he asked.

         "Not at all."

         "It's useful."

         "I know, that's why not being good at it's so humiliating." Alex laughed and the archery master came up behind her.

"This is how it work you get five arrows, you get points for how close they are to the center, got it?" He handed me a bow and five arrows. Lia bit her lip, She turned towards the target._ I can do this, I can.  She let the bolt loose. Time seemed to slow down, Lia watched as the bolt spun towards the target. She held her breath as it neared the target. The arrow hit near the center. Lia sighed with relief and dread. Relief that she had one done, dread because she had to do it four more times. Lia sighed and drew the bow._

**Hehehe, a cliffy eh? Not really, but I try, Now review!**


	7. The First Year

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot, most of the characters and the actual writing itself. And I'm going to quit putting these at the beginning of the chappies because it's stupid to put them at the beginning of each chapter of the same story.

**~Chapter 7: Training~**

When Lia had finished and her score was added up she did moderately well. Not wonderful, but she was satisfied because all of her arrows hit the target. 

         The next test was in wrestling Lia was pretty good, surprising because of her size some said, but Lia had always thought it was easier because she was smaller. You could move faster and hit harder. Those who were bigger had a harder time flipping around and jumping

         She had to wait for a group of people to show up so she would have people to wrestle with. Erikk and Alex had plopped on a fence and were looking like they were going to enjoy the show. Lia shook her head while noticing that all of the people showing up were ten-year-old boys, the boy part had been expected, but all of them ten or eleven, and she was almost thirteen. _This is going to be a long eight years_ she thought to herself.

         "Alright, this is how this works, pick a partner and you square off, then whomever wins squares off against another person who won, and on and on again until there are two people left and then we will see who is the best among the first years. The first one to hit the ground looses. Go." All of the boys paired up with each other. Leaving Lia alone. That had been expected also. 

"Queenscove, I guess that you get a free go ahead, we'll get you a partner in the next round." Lia nodded and moved off to the side to watch these boys try to wrestle. Their attempts at wrestling were, pitiful. They didn't know how to wrestle. Basically they threw themselves at each other and swung their fists back and forth like a windmill. In the end they knocked each other over and they both lost. It was quite amusing. Lia tried very hard not to laugh at their stupidity.

"Queenscove, you and Jasson of Pikes Villa pair off."

"Yes, sir." Lia shifted her stance and waited for the signal, when it came Jasson ran at her, Lia merely stepped aside and kicked him in the back of the leg so he fell flat on his face. She did basically the same thing to all of her opponents, some she threw of her hip, and some she flung over her back. It made life easy, these boys didn't know how to fight. 

"Very good Queenscove, you have proven yourself against ten year old boys." Lia allowed herself a wry grin.

"It's just a matter of me actually having training sir.  If they had training sir, they may have beaten me." Lia said trying not to sound sardonic.

"Are you implying that they may still not be able to beat you, even after training."

"In all honesty sir, I have been training since I was little, not many people can beat me. I wish there were, then I would have someone to practice with." 

"Mindelan, wrestle with Queenscove, I want to see how good she is." Lia grimaced; the gossips in breakfast had said they had brought in a special trainer for him. Erikk hadn't mentioned anything about it though. 

Erikk stepped into the ring, which was now very blurry. Lia watched his actions, she looked at his chest the most, and the muscles moving could betray his movements. She heard the signal to start; Lia and Erikk circled each other. He had very good balance she had to admit it. He faked a lunge and Lia moved to block it, realizing he had faked it Lia was soon sliding over his hip, Lia quickly hooked her foot around his ankle and when he threw her she pulled on his ankle and he came down on top of her.

"Oomph." Erikk grunted before both of them heard clapping, Lia looked up. There were people everywhere. Lia noticed Kel and Dom, Dom looked like his gut was going to split he was laughing so hard. A couple of Erikk's friends found it highly amusing, Alex was sitting on the ground tears streaming down his face laughing.

"Very well done Queenscove, but I don't believe I've seen that move used in wrestling before, it's Shang is it not?" The training master asked with a grin.

"Actually sir, it was more of a reflex."

"Ah, I see. Mindelan, I haven't seen you take a fall in a while; don't make a habit of it. Queenscove, I believe your due in the sword range."

"Yes sir." She said taking Erikk's offered had. "Sorry about making you loose." She whispered

"I didn't loose, I landed on top."

         "You just keep telling yourself that. Do they let you use two swords here?'" Lia asked quickly.

         "How can you use two swords?" Erikk looked incredulous.

         "It's easy. You use a long sword, and then a shorter sword." He still looked lost. "I'll show you when we get back." He nodded. Lia mumbled something about 'stupid boys'. Erikk just grinned.

         "Have fun." He said plopping on a fence. Lia looked at the swords master. He was a grumpy looking old man. He must have been the oldest teacher there.

         "Here's how this works ladies, no offense miss." Lia bit her lip. She was not going to yell at a sexist old man. "You each will pick a sword and pair off, like what you did in wrestling. Go." Lia was closest to the barrel pulled the two she had been eyeing out and held them together so that unless you looked closely you couldn't tell she had two. 

         One of the boys who had glared at her in the mess hall offered to be her partner. Lia accepted even though Erikk was vividly shaking his head no. She figured that if she proved herself here and now that they would leave her alone.

         The training master gave the signal to start. The boy began a series of rapid attacks, which Lia blocked with ease. Lia brought out the second sword and attacked.

         "She's got two swords!" He yelled outraged and received a look from Lia. "Captain!"

         "Queenscove! What do you think your doing?" He said, his face was motley red and when he yelled spit flew from his mouth.

         "Attacking." Lia said simply.

         "With two swords?" The boy asked with scorn. Lia sighed, with her luck neither of these men had ever heard of Ateche, the Carthaki word for attacking with two swords.

         "It's a very old technique. People stopped using it when I was a boy. The Carthaki's expert swords men are taught it. Is that where you learned it?" The training master asked. Lia was smiling within; this man may actually respect her.

         "Yes, when we spent those two years in Carthak." Lia was a little surprised. She had thought that it was a commonly used skill. 

         "We do not use the double sword. We have never known anyone to teach it to Tortallen's. If you could continue sparring with Jasson." Lia nodded. Jasson was already attacking. Lia growled, she was tiered of his stupidity, she whipped her sword in a crescent moon strike, she then wrapped her other sword around his, pulling his sword out of his hand. Letting her sword come to rest at the base of his throat, she dropped his sword on the ground and walked away.

         "Am I done?" Erikk nodded. "Then lets go, I'm tired."

         "Your arms bleeding again." Lia looked at it. 

         "Only a little." Erikk just rolled his eyes and kept walking. "Can you show me how to fight with two swords?" He asked eye's eager.

         "Yes, it's not easy though. You'll have to practice every day." Lia said looking at him.

         "Thats fine. I know you have to work for everything you get. Even stinking nobles." He said with scorn. Lia grinned.

         "Then I'll teach you, come by tonight and we'll start lessons."

         Lia decided she needed a bath, somehow in the process of the day she had gotten diry.

         "I need a bath." Erikk looked her over smirking.

         "Only a little." Lia glared at him. 

"Don't be late for dinner." He said as he walked away.

"Boys." Lia muttered under her breath.

~~:~~

As it happened she was almost late for dinner. She had had to run down all of the halls to be last in line. Her hair was still slightly damp when she entered the mess hall,

"You're late." Erikk observed smirking.

"Only a little."

~~:~~

         That became their thing. One of them would say something, and the other would say 'Only a little'. 

The first few weeks of Lia's life at the palace went smoothly. Only a few times was she elbowed in the gut when she achieved something that Jasson and his crowd couldn't. Lia didn't really care, she didn't have time.

She had taken to training a group of pages in her year that had been falling behind. After a few weeks of her training them they were at the top of their year. But they still insisted they needed her help. 

Midwinter came and went with the exchange of little gifts. For John, this one had been hard, what could you give to one in line for the throne? In the end she had given him a small Yamani throwing star. He had liked it immensely. He had been intent upon throwing it at walls for about three weeks.

For Alex, she had given a book of practical jokes and immensely amusing spells. That had been a bad idea. He was still playing jokes on people. The other day John had pink hair for a day, the day of his father's birthday ball. That had gone over well.

For Erikk she had given him a set of double swords so that he could practice with his own and quit borrowing hers.

She had received a book on Carthaki history from John. A sheath of knives from Alex. And a small but intricate statue of the goddess from Erikk, he said it reminded him of her. From the pages she trained she had received chocolates and flowers and cupid statues. Cupid's were the supposed minions of the goddess of love. Lia threw the cupids away; she kept the chocolates for when a certain monthly visitor came around.

One of the afternoons they had off Alex, Erikk, John and a few others that Lia had made friends with were all sitting in one of the lesser libraries trying to catch up on all their late homework.

         "Maybe they like you." Gerry said.

         "What?"

         "Those boys you train."

         "That doesn't make sense."

         "Yes it does." Arron said. "Now that I think about it. They always talk about you. They sit there and rant about how wonderful you are. How they want you to respect them. And how they don't know what they would do with out you. It's quite entertaining."

         "He's got a point you know." John said teasing.

         "Your all horrible. I'm going to study." Lia said getting up and exiting. She didn't feel like studying so she wandered. In a few minuets she was completely lost. She knew where very few places in the castle where she was realizing. _ If I'm going to live here I ought to know where things are she thought. The castle seemed never ending. The lunch bell had rung a long time ago but Lia could care less, she was obviously in a lesser-used area of the castle. There was a light film of dust on everything._

         She opened another door, the room was small. A large stained glass window stood at the far end of the room. In front of that stood a pedestal. Lia walked up to it. A book lay open on the pedestal. Lia looked down at the page. 

_Two shall go,_

_One to save the other,_

_One to save them all._

_Let the champions die,_

_the land be torn open,_

_The end of the world is surely betokened._

An old priest was suddenly standing on the opposite side of the pedestal looking at her curiously.

"You are a champion, yes, yes you are. Let no one stop you my dear. This prophecy is about you, It was prophesied it long ago by some one very wise. Only the chosen may enter this room. Do not fail." Then he disappeared. Lia was very confused. She stood there for a while before leaving.

Passing by a window she saw the moon high in the sky. Sighing she broke into a run. She wasn't sure how but she made it back to her room. She opened the door and fell onto her bed, she landed on something large and bony, human from the noise it made when she landed on it. Rolling off the bed she pulled her knife out from her boot. No one knew she wore a dagger, none of the other pages knew how to successfully use one.

"Lia, don't kill me with that thing. It's me, Erikk." Groan, she was not in the mood to talk; she was in the mood to sleep.

"What are you doing here? And in my bed. The one I want to sleep in." She was crabby. She waned him to go away.

         "Well when one of my friends leaves in the middle of a conversation maybe slightly mad at me and then doesn't show up for lunch or dinner I get a tinsy bit worried." He said looking at her Lia glared. She was not in the mood for a heart-to-heart. "You know what, I'm leaving. See you in the morning Lady Yazlia.' He turned to go. Li didn't know what to say. 

         "Erikk, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I've had a long day. I'm tired and I just want to go to bed. I really appreciate that you were worried about me. I'll try not to disappear any time soon." Lia looked at him desperately, he was looking at the floor. He looked up at her.

         "Lia we looked for you all day." He said sadly.  

"I'm sorry, truly." She said earnestly. Needing him to believe her. She didn't want to loose one of her best friends,

"Where were you?" Lia smiled.

"Actually, I haven't a clue. I was in a library." He got a very odd look on his face.

"You're all dirty."

"Only a little." She pulled off her boots. She was dirty, dusty really.  Lia curled up under her covers. "Coming?" She asked holding open the covers.

"Excuse me?" The look on his face was classic. His jaw dropped and his eye's bugged out his mouth was opening and closing at an alarming rate.

         "Well, you could sleep on the floor. Because about, hmm, two minuets ago the door locking spell went into affect. Ya know, the one they set up so they can get us in trouble if we leave or enter after midnight. So you can't get out. I was going to let you sleep in my bed, but if you don't-"

         "Move over and shut up Lia" He said moving into the bed. Lia was already asleep. "The Sleep of the Dead." he murmured quoting a common ballad before falling asleep.

~~:~~

**Soo watcha think? Better than the last one. Yes I know they don't have trials. But it was just so the trainers knew where the kids were. And that's just one of the little things that changed. Not really that big of a deal. I am going to change things, cuz we all know that they didn't have weights in Alanna's books and they did in Keladry's. Don't worry about it it! ****J Enjoy my sense of creativity and Originality!**

**Review!**

**~Ana~**


	8. Dressing Up Like Girls

In Which There Is Dressing Up Like Girls

**Thank you, to all my reviewers-Aer, Mystic Elf, Serotonin, Caffine, Psyche, Lauren, Tigress-of-Shang, Cami of Queenscove, DragonGirl, Lunarian Princess, Nebulae, Laurie, Veralidaine, LeopardDance, Evilstrawberry, JuJu, Tris, Grandma, Chaucer, KittenFrenzy, Cianna Greenwood. Wow that's a long list! Thank you!!!!!**

Now R&R!

**~Chapter 8:In Which There Is Dressing Up Like Girls~******

That had to be the most exiting thing that happened that year, finding out she was part of a prophecy to save the world. Pretty soon it was time for the trials and they were all sitting in Lia's room. John, Alex and Erikk were all freaking out because they had to go through the big examinations for squire hood. All of her first year friends, Arron, Gregory, Jerroff and Rennin, were scared because it was their first test. Lia was secretly afraid that the judges would be harder on her because she was 'The Girl', the title that had been lovingly placed on her because Sir Keladry was no longer here to occupy it.

**~~:~~**

The day of the tests dawned, drizzly and foggy, and most of all cold. Cold didn't bother Lia. But it bothered Shanti. And unluckily riding was top on the lists for first year pages. Lia quickly donned her uniform, leaving the tunic off; she would need it to cover up the horsehair. 

She ran down the hall tunic in hand, probably looking like a complete idiot. Gold breeches, cream shirt, and a red tunic, quite an image. Running into the dining hall she spotted her friends she ran towards them, leaning over Erikk she used her tunic to hold apples. 

 "What's that for?" Jerroff asked.

"Bribes, Shanti doesn't like cold." Lia said breathlessly.

"What are _those?!" Arron practically shouted. People ignored him, he was all ways loud._

"What are what?" She asked. He gestured at her chest. She looked down and sighed. Her chest was outlined by the loose shirt. "Their called boobes." From the look on his face the concept of her being a girl was knew to him. "Yes, I am a page, but I am also a girl. A thirteen-year-old girl so I am supposed to have them. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to see to my crabby horse." With that she walked out of the hall trying very hard not to laugh.

Shanti was in a worse mood than she'd originally thought. The animal bit and kicked on a regular basis. By the time other people were entering Shanti had allowed the saddle to be put on her back, but not without a fight.  By this time she only had a few apples left and Lia shoved an apple and the bit into the horses mouth at the same time. She had just secured the bridal when the call came to mount up.

Walking Shanti in circles calmed her down a bit, also seeing the sun may have helped. Seeing all of the other riders may have strengthened her resolve to do well. Lia wasn't really watching the other riders; she was talking to her cranky horse.

Finally it was their turn to go. The course was rather easy. At the end the rider had a choice between the wall and a four-jump ox. As Lia positioned her horse at the jumps Shanti leaned to the left. Lia let her.

Lia centered her weight and focused her eyes on the very top of the wall. She dropped the reins and grabbed a hand full of mane. They soared over the top and landed smoothly on the ground.

When the scores where posted, Lia's score where lower than they should have been. She'd had a perfect run and she had jumped the wall. Lia sighed; she would have to do perfectly to pass reasonably well. It's going to be a long day.

Archery was horrible, she was third to last after they'd docked her for being a girl. The judges seemed happy to dock her, and happier to see that she struggled. By this time all of her friends where mad that she kept getting points docked off. Lia finally told them to shut up or she'd help them to.

Wrestling was all right. The mud didn't help but Lia tried to use it to her advantage Erikk had taught her some fun and interesting tricks to use on people. So she scored pretty high, even after getting docked. Some of the bigger boys had done better than her, but then again they liked wrestling.

Hand-to-hand combat was easy. It was one of the few things that came naturally to Lia. She was in the top three, only because the Shang graded their own students.  

Lia did minimally well. In all of the other areas. She should have done much better at swordsmanship but the conservatives docked her points, again.       

After dinner the bookwork tests began. She couldn't get any points taken off here because her answers where either right or wrong. She got two of the dates mixed up and one of the judges laughed at her. Even though she did the best in her class on that exam.

It was nine o'clock by the time she got to her room she had barely closed the door when all of her friends piled in. They sat on every available seat, like birds.  

"What?" Lia asked trying to pretend she didn't know why they where there.

"You know perfectly well what." Jerroff said.

"They docked you lots of points. And you let them!" Alex practically yelled. Lia winced. This was going to be worse than she'd originally thought.

"You can't let them walk all over you!"

"You have to fight back." Jerroff said.

"I can't. This isn't a fight I can win. I'm sorry." Lia knew if she went up against the conservatives she would loose. They would have her out of the palace in a day. For some reason they still held that power,

"If you're not going to do something about it we will." Alex said. John and Erikk nodded. 

"You wouldn't!" Lia gasped astonished.

"I don't think you have a choice." John said and left, everyone but Erikk followed him out.

'This isn't your fight." She told him, her voice no louder than a whisper.

"Yes it is. You know it is. You're our friend. That makes it our problem too." He said quietly.

"Only a little." she sighed. "Try not to get kicked out."

"We'll try." He said as he walked out of her room. Lia sighed and went to sleep. Maybe things would be better in the morning.

It wasn't. It was worse. Alex, John, and Erikk weren't at breakfast. Gerri and Jerroff wouldn't tell her where they were. They where all grinning like idiots as they walked to the squire trials. No matter how many times Lia glared at them they just grinned at her.

Sitting in the stands Lia wrung her hands nervously. All of the fourth year boys who were trying for Squire were grinning. The boys where missing. The training master called roll. When he started to call names three, what looked like three women rode towards the stand. It was the boys.

"Oh, no. Oh no no no no _no_." Lia moaned. They had dressed up like girls. They each had wigs, Erikk was a red head, John was a blonde, and Alex was a brunet. They each had ridiculous dresses on. Alex was wearing pink, John was in purple, and Erikk was in pink. They each wore riding gloves and where sitting sidesaddle.

"Yup, yup yup _yup_." Jerroff said happily grinning. "It took us all night to find those clothes. You can't imagine." Obviously he was overly proud of himself.

"I demand to know what's going on." The chief judge said standing up. He was old, very old. 

"Well sir, science you refused to grade our friend properly because she's a girl we figured you could grade us the same because we dress like girls." During that little speech the judge's face had turned red and his knuckles where white from clenching his fists.

"Go to the king." He yelled outraged. "Now! And anyone who was involved can go with them." His jaw dropped when the entire fourth year class hopped of their horses and almost all of the first years stood up, and a few of the third and second years also got up and left.

When they arrived at the king's library a maid told them to wait. Lia turned around and glared at the group. 

"None of you should have gotten involved. This was my problem, and I was perfectly content to leave it this way. But now it's a big humongous deal and we're all going to get in huge trouble. If you all had done as I'd told you none of this would have happened! You should obey orders when given!" Lia yelled glaring at them. She hadn't noticed the king had come up while she was ranting

"I can see that page Yazlia has already lectured you all on the importance of doing what the ladies in your life tell you to." He said with a grin, motioning them inside his study. When they were all in he continued. "So all of you who were not directly involved in the plotting of this scheme can go." He waited as most everyone left. Leaving Alex, John, Erikk and Lia. "Now you four, you have caused mass confusion. Not to mention the distress of quite a few ladies because of missing items."

"You stole all that stuff?" Lia screeched. "Insolent children." She sank into a chair. "I am sorry sire, I had no clue this is what they where going to do."

"You knew they where going to do this page Yazlia?"

"I knew they where going to do something, not this." He nodded and looked at the boys.     

"Well, boys, you will return each of the clothing you '_borrowed' and written apologies. Then all of you will spend the entire summer break at Haven training the refugees. Leaving tomorrow morning. Alright?"_

"What about Lia's scores?" John asked.

"They will be brought up. And you fourth year pages are promoted to squires."

"Okay, thank you." Alex said.

"You are dismissed."

~~:~~

Lia watched amusedly as John fell from his horse. He lay in the dirt for a while. Lia waited patiently for some slightly disgruteling comment.

"My butt hurts." John said loudly. And there it was. Lia rolled her eyes.

"And we all wanted to know that too!" Alex said sarcastically. They had been traveling for six days; they only had one more to go. It had been raining all day. They had been sent out with a map and provisions enough to get them there. Lia secretly thought it was part of their punishment, sending them out without supervision.

They were staying under an old sheep shelter. The horses were standing in the rain, Shanti looked ready to kill. Lia was trying very hard to ignore her. 

"Well at least I'm not a crab." 

"You are a crab, Alex."

"Well at least I'm not the king of crabs, Your Royal Highness Prince John." Lia moved off and sat next to Erikk. 

"So, when should we stop them?"     

"When they're both laying in the dirt turning blue from the lack of oxygen." He said grinning with an evil glint in his eye.

"Sounds good to me.' they sat in silence for a while, watching the melodrama unfold in front of them. Alex tackled him, and they were rolling around in the dirt. Lia and Erikk watched for some sign that they were actually trying to hurt each other and not just piss each other off. When John threw a punch that collided soundly with Alex's jaw and then had the favor returned Lia and Erikk looked at each other.    

"Now?" She asked. He nodded. They got up and pulled the two off each other, smacked them over the head, told them to shut up and sleep.

"Those two are going to be the death of us one day."

"Yup." Lia groaned. Her sleeping bag was still wet. 

"What?"

"My bedroll's still wet." He held open his covers.

"Are you coming?" Lia looked at him and nodded, she crawled into the sleeping bag.         

"Don't we look cozy?" Lia opened one eye only to close it again. John was standing there. She felt Erikk shift next to her.

"Morning." He said getting up. Lia rolled over and looked at Alex. He was still sleeping. She stood up and grabbed her saddlebags.    

"Where are you going?" John asked, eyebrow raised. Alex rolled over and moaned. "To see your lover?" Lia growled menacingly.

"We are not lovers! My bedroll was wet, so he let me sleep in his. Not a big deal." Alex's eyes had popped open at the word lover. He was now listening to the conversation interestingly.

"Then why was his arm around you?" Lia looked shocked. She hadn't got an answer for that. She hadn't even noticed. It just wasn't a big deal with Erikk. She was that comfortable with him, their relationship just wasn't like that.

"I don't know." She muttered and walked towards the pond. It wasn't that far away. It took her maybe five minuets to get there. She sighed, slipped out of her clothes and into the cool waters. Summer was coming early in the north, it was already getting warm. She cut through the water like a fish; not even sending eddies of water out behind her.

She reached out for her clothes, they weren't there. A gnome was standing there digging through her bag. Seeing her he took off with the entire bag. Lia grabbed her towel; at least she still had that. 

Chasing the idiot thing though the forest she finally got it to run towards the camp. Lia started yelling hoping the boys would hear her. Breaking through the clearing she saw Alex grab the things leg and lifted it up off the ground. 

It had dropped her bags and was flipping around trying to bite Alex. She thought maybe it was swearing in gnomish. An odd chattering sound was emanating from it.

"Well, hello Lia. You look good in a towel. Has this fine villain stolen your clothing?" John asked poking the thing. Lia decided to ignore his last comment.

"Yes, actually." Lia said picking up her bag. And went back to the pond. Her chase through the forest had left her muddy.

~~:~~ 

Lia was bored. Alex and John were arguing about whether or not to stop for lunch. Alex thought that they shouldn't stop because we had to get to Haven tonight. John thought we should stop because he was the prince and he saiid so. Which was something that everyone found amusing but chose to ignore.

Lia yawned and stretched. She was watching the conversation between John and Alex. The two argued so much it was hard to belive they were best friends.

"Very odd relationship those two have isn't it?" She observed. Erikk laughed.

"I'm gonna go break it up." He said opening his saddle bags and pulling out two large chunks of cheese. " Think this will shut them up?"

"Maybe for a while." Lia said sarcastically. 

"Alright you two. Here's your food. Now shut up." He said riding up next to them and throwing there food at them. The rest of the day went with Alex and John arguing and Lia and Erikk rolling there eyes and trying to block the two knuckleheads out. 

Lia gasped, they had just crested a hill. Haven sprawled beneath them. There were walls going out in waves. Like they had built the walls, and then had too many people and built another set of walls. People swarmed in and out of the buildings, they walked on the walls, on the roofs of the houses. 

Lia couldn't take her eyes off the city. She almost fell of her horse when Shanti followed the other horses. Lia had thought that Haven was a tiny refugee camp, not a giant city. Travel through the city was slow because of the horses.  But after entering the main compound they were ushered to a library where they waited for Sir Keladry.

Erikk immediately flopped on a couch and looked right at home. But then again this was his home. One of the things he'd told her was that Mindelan wasn't really his fief; his father's fief wasn't his fief either. He lived at Haven, Haven was his fief. 

His father's younger brother had completely taken over his fief, which was fine with his father because he didn't have time to properly take care of it. It was all very confusing.

**** Author's note-If this doesn't make sense someone please tell me!!****

"Welcome bad children!" Kel said walking into the room. "How was your travel? Hey honey." She said as she gave Erikk a hug. "So you dressed up as girls, eh?" All of the boys blushed.

"Yes." Alex said he was still proud of himself. "We looked good."

"Well that's interesting. Since this is supposed to be punishment. I'm going to try to make you work." She said with a grin. "So, we need to train the younger kids in basic combat. Swordsmanship and Shang. We do have a shang here with us at the moment so two of you will help him. We also have a few of the soilders teaching swordsmanship. But that's not their job. So two of you will teach swordsmanship, and two of you will teach hand-to-hand combat. Okay?" The group nodded. 'Alright, Lia I heard you fight with two swords correct?' Lia nodded. "Lia and Erikk will teach swordsmanship; Alex and John will teach combat. Welcome to Haven." She said before running off to do something.

**So what did ya think? Review review review! It will make me happy!**


	9. Erica du Noteva le Torecl

*****MAJORLY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!!!! OKAY, I PLAYED BLONDE AND FORGOT NEAL AND DOM WERE RELATED. SO HENCEFORTH IN THIS FIC THEY ARE NOT! UNDERSTAND? GOOD.*****

sorry, I'm a blonde. Please refrain from throwing eggs. But I suppose that if my blondness really bug ya you can throw fruit.

**~Chapter 9:Erica du Noteva le Torecl~**

Lia sighed as she slipped into a bath. She'd had a long day, a very long day. She'd chased pickpockets, a monkey, and a gang of thieves. She'd had to chase that stupid monkey over half the roofs in Haven. Jumping roofs was hard. Her muscles had drawn taught and just walking hurt. She still couldn't understand why a monkey was in Haven/

Someone was knocking on her door. It was dark out and most people where sleeping. Lia chose to ignore it, maybe they would go away. He heard them leave something at the door and walk away. Lia slunk underneath the water to wash all the soap off her.  

She slowly pulled on her clothing, it hurt. Her muscles stretched and pulled under her skin. She had to teach tomorrow, which meant she had to practice tonight. She opened the door the box was wiggling. Lia eyed it nervously. She moved the box into her room with her foot and kicked the lid open a little dog popped out. It was a little black dog and it roamed around her room before sitting at her feet. Lia couldn't help it she bent over and picked it up, it licked her chin. It seemed she had a new pet. 

Lia wasn't sure what to name it. She finally decided on Jaelik, it meant dog in Carthaki. So very creative of me she thought. She curled up into her bed with her new friend. She would practice in the morning.

~~:~~

"Lia, Lia get up." A wet cold feeling that spread across her body awakened her.  Erikk had backed up remembering how she had reacted last time she had been awakened like that. "Get dressed, your going to be late for lessons. When did you get a dog?"

"Last night, what time is it?"

"You have five minuets." He said grinning as he walked out of her room. Lia groaned and pulled on her clothes, and grabbed her swords, pulled on her boots, picked up her dog and ran out of the room. 

"You made it. And here come the trainees." Erikk said. Lia was shocked; the group of kids coming towards them was the same group of kids she had chased around the city yesterday. They also had that stupid monkey. And that disgusting boy who had hit on her. Jaelik sat at her feet looking around. 

She noticed that all of the kids held swords. One of the girls held hands with a two or three year old girl who walked next to her, hr head bobbled around trying to look at everything at once. She had blond hair and big gray eyes; her sister had the same eyes. The kids came to a halt in front of her. 

"Are you teaching the sword?" One of them, who looked like he might be the leader asked.

"Yes, now if you could all pick from this barrel of wooden practice swords and line up in rows of five we can begin." 

"Excuse me, lady." The girl with the little girl asked. "I had to bring Carri with me, and I don't want her to get hurt. Do you know where I could put her?"

"What's your name?"

"Renne, Lady."

"Okay, you can put her next to Jaelik my dog, he'll make sure she doesn't get hurt. Is she your sister?" The girl nodded her head.

"My mum left us a year ago, Carri's only three."

"I'm sorry." Lia said and gave her a hug. Shanki smiled and set her sister down next to Jealik. Erikk nodded at me and I began the lesson. We worked the kids hard, but they didn't complain. We stopped when the bell for midday rang.

Erikk and I panicked; we were supposed to be at a meeting half an hour ago. We sent the kids to the mess hall for lunch and ran to Kel's library. As we barged in everyone in the room turned to look at us. Sweaty bodies coated with a layer of dust.

"So nice of you to join us, have a seat, please." Kel said, before she continued talking about crop increase rates. Nether Erikk or I said a word during the entire time. When the meeting ended Kel looked at us.

"Now, your next class is the gypsy group. One thing to note about gypsies, if they give you anything or invite you anywhere, say yes, it is a terrible insult to say no. They are also very graceful, use that the their advantage, don't try to change it."

~~:~~

Kel had been right, these kids were very graceful, and they caught on to things very fast. One of the girls, Kantianzi had taken a fancy to Erikk, which scared him to death. Erikk said that one of the boys liked her, Lia didn't believe him.

Her days took on a small pattern. Jaelik grew fast; he was now the size of a small hound dog. Lia continued training both groups of children. Shanki continued to get better and better at the sword and with that grew in confidence. The pain of her mother leaving her slowly ebbed away.

She and Kantianzi became friends, and at the end of August Lia was invited to a traditional gypsy celebration. Of course Lia accepted, she didn't want to be rude. 

~~:~~

"Lia, you came." Kanti said, she was in the traditional gypsy maiden attire. A tight fitting top with the sleeves that fanned out, and a skirt that was ruffled all the way around with a slit high up on the side.

"C'mon we've got to get you ready." Kanti said. Her mother and grandmother were already looking her over and pulling clothes out of trunks. "Stand on this stool. We'll figure out what colors you look best in." The three gypsy woman ran around the room, holding fabrics up and throwing them down again. Lia finally ended up in a cream shirt with a dark green bodice over the top of the shirt and a black skirt. They brushed her hair out so it was wavy, her hair had been braided for so long that she had forgotten how long it was. They put silver armbands on her arms and one around her thigh. Lia was shocked. She had never thought she would look this good.

Kanti's grandmother did some spell on Lia that made her slightly dizzy, but when it was over Lia knew all of the traditional gypsy dance steps.

"Ready?" Kanti asked. Lia looked in the mirror once more she reminded herself of the noble girl she had once been. 

"Definitely." So the two walked to the gypsy square, Kanti telling her all the while about which boys to avoid and so and such. Lia wasn't too worried about being bothered by boys; she had a dagger strapped to one of her legs.

The square was magnificent, colored lights hung above casting colored shadows all over. She saw a couple of the kids from her class and smiled at them it took them a while to realize who she was but after they did they laughed and pointed her out to their parents. After most people had arrived the eldest got up and told the tale of the festival.__

_It was a time of great sorrow, when our country was invaded by Scarned raiders. They took over our country, our land, and our cattle. They took our children and made them work as slaves._

_But then a Champion arose. With great power he found places where we could live, spells to protect us. He discovered the magic that lay within us. And we lived peacefully for __thousands of years._

_Until recently, when the iron beasts rampaged. And we were forced to move from our homes. And a Champion arose. And she killed the iron beasts, and saved us all._

_And now we wait, for the next Champion to arise. And the next will come soon, for evil brews beneath us. . ._

Lia was entranced, it was a wonderful story. She wondered who the next Champion was, she remembered what that priest had said, maybe it was her. Lia shook her head, she couldn't be a Champion.

"C'mon Lia, lets dance." Kanti said pulling her out onto the square and into the dance line. Soon Lia was to busy swaying with the music, the dance they where doing caused them to switch partners every few minuets.

"Lia?" She looked up to see a started Erikk looking at her.

"Hi."

"Why are you here?" he asked surprised.

"Kanti invited me." Lia quickly looked at her feet trying to make sure she didn't fall over.

"Do you like it?"

"Oh, it's wonderful. Bye." She said as they switched partners.  Lia watched amused, as Kanti tried as hard as possible to get Erikk to pay attention to her as they danced. Lia's next partner was one of the one's Kanti had told her to stay away from, Lia caught Kanti's frantic eye signals. Obviously he didn't recognize her because he tried to grab her behind, which Lia did not appreciate, so she kicked him in the groin and moved on, no problem.

Lia had fun that night, she danced with Erikk a coupe of times, a few or the other girls followed her example and just started kneeing boys. 

The teenagers stayed and danced until early morning, some of the adults stayed and talked and fell asleep in the chairs they were sitting in. Lia and Kanti walked back to Kanti's house. Lia said goodnight and started walking back to her room, this was one of those times she wished it wasn't in the center complex. It took fifteen minuets to get back.

Lia pushed her door open to reveal a terrible mess. Her room had been torn through again, Lia let out a frustrated squeak. Unfortunately it was a very loud squeak. And she heard people all along the hallway.

Lia ignored the noise, flipped her mattress back onto the bed, pulled on the covers and fell asleep.

~~:~~

"Lia, wake up." Erikk looked around dismayed at the state of her room. Lia looked so peaceful sleeping. She reminded him of a gypsy princess after the Champion had rescued her. He remembered what the old Priest had told him, he was a Champion or he was going to be. 

Lia woke up to Jaelik licking her face. She groaned and looked out her window, the sun was high, and the noon bell was ringing. She jumped out of bed and looked around for her clothes. Catching her reflection in the mirror, she was still wearing her gypsy clothes. She smiled and pulled them off carefully. Changing into breeches and a shirt she ran to the mess hall. 

"Ah, look sleeping beauty has graced us with her presence. We are dearly blessed that thou has come to eat with us." Alex said.

"Be quiet." Lia said stealing Alex's plate of food. 

"Hey, I was eating that."

"Not any more. Why didn't you get me up for lessons?"

"I tried, you wouldn't wake." Erikk said.

"Really? How were lessons?"

"Good, they missed you." Lia just nodded and continued to stuff food in her mouth. The bell rang and she and Erikk went to teach, Lia wasn't sure what John and Alex did all day because she never saw them teaching. But it didn't really matter. 

A week later Erikk, Alex and Lia were in her room going over food orders when John stormed in. He was red in the face and he had a piece of parchment clutched in his hand.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked

"I've got to get married." He said 

"To who?" Erikk asked.

"Erica du Noteva le Torecl, Emperor Kaddars daughter. The Empress of Carthak."

"I suppose it's a good alliance for Tortall. Her people love her. They'll do whatever she asks of them." Erikk observed tapping a pencil against his chin.

"But I don't know her. I don't know anything about her other than her political stance!" 

"When are you getting married?" Lia asked trying to hold her concentration on the numbers she was counting up.

"The summer after I'm knighted. The wedding on some island that's in between our contries. Then We do a loop around Tortall for one year and then a loop around Carthak for a year." He moaned. Two years of balls and court games and. Oh it would be insane!

"Wow, that's a long time." Alex observed. "Girls, think of all the pretty girls." He was screaming at the top of his lungs, and rolling around the floor. Lia was quickly grabbing the papers out of his way.

Erikk and Lia were watching John as he flopped on her bed. Alex was still cackling about girls. Lia was relived that she didn't have to go on progress as a lady.

"Maybe you should get to know this Erica. Your parent's arranged marriage worked out just fine." Lia said reasonably. 

"I guess, she's coming to Haven, she didn't want to interrupt my work, she'll be here next week, I'm going to go hit something.' He said as he left the room. Lia heard a strangled cry of 'girls' before it was quickly cut off. Erikk was sitting on Alex, he looked very proud of himself. Lia rolled her eyes and went back to work.

Lia and Erikk were teaching a class when Alex came running towards them yelling about girls. Lia and Erikk understood immediately and dismissed the class and followed Alex to the courtyard where a carriage was just pulling in. John came running into the courtyard, he was dirty and had a group of kids following him who were just as dirty. They all swarmed around him as his future wife stepped out of the carriage, she was all dressed up, she looked like a porcelain doll. John just about died. 

Then we heard laughing, one of her handmaids was laughing hysterically, and then the Empress started laughing. The handmaid stepped forward.

"I'm sorry; I just had to see what you would do. I'm Erica that's my best friend Tayniate. I'm sorry." She said still laughing.

Alex found this amusing and was cackling. Tayniate was sitting down holding her sides. Erikk was trying not to laugh. Lia was smiling; she didn't need to worry about John not liking Erica.

Erica was wearing breeches and a shirt, like a sensible person would have. She had black hair that was done in tiny braids tipped with silver beads. She had dark brown eyes that sparkled and dark chocolate skin.

"Welcome to Haven milady." John choked out. 

"Don't call me a lady, it makes me feel like a noble." Erica looked around. "So who's giving me the tour?" John said he would show her around and walked off in a general direction, John followed her looking flabbergasted. When they were out of hearing range the entire group of onlookers started laughing. Tayniate looked highly amused. 

When most people had left, Alex walked right up to the handmaid Tayniate and introduced himself as the Official Adviser of the Heir of Haven. Lia and Erikk immediately went up and tried to get him to go away.

"Alex," Erikk tried. Alex kept talking. Lia and. Erikk rolled their eye's.

"Alex, introduce me to your friends." She said grinning. 

"Well, this is Erikk of Haven. I think that's what we finally decided on." They had been discussing this in great detail for a few days now. They had decided on Ertikk of Haven. 

"And Yazlia of Queenscove, the current girl page."

"Oh hi!" Tayniate said shaking hands with her. "Yazlia, I heard you specialize in Knife fighting, would you like to go with me sometime? I'd like to see how good you are."

"Sure, that would be fine. I teach classes every morning and afternoon so anytime in the late afternoon is fine." Tayniate thought about that for a second.

"I have meetings all day tomorrow, but the day after is fine. I'll have to talk to you again later, the delegation leader needs me, it was nice meeting you all." she said before running off to talk to an old balding man. 

"She seems nice." Erikk commented. 

"She's more than nice! She's a goddess. More than that, she's the essence of perfection." Alex kept talking but Lia had tuned him out and started talking to Erikk about what they were teaching to their students the next day.

**Soooooo, what did yah think? I thought it was a little boring personally. So review and leave me to contemplate your thoughts.**


	10. The Ambassadors Ball

**~Chapter 10:The Ambassadors Ball~**

'Put your feet like this. It'll be easier to balance.' Lia told Freddy, one of the street kids later the next day.

            'Okay, for tomorrow I want you to work on your stance if you get time. You're dismissed.' Lia told the group of kids. She wiped the sweat off her brow, it was now late august and the sun brutally hot. It was hard to believe that in a few weeks she would be leaving for Corus again. 

            Slowly she began walking towards the mess hall, thinking of all the things she'd done here, and all the people she'd met Lia realized that she didn't really want to leave. 

~~:~~

            'You know Lia, I don't think we've ever seen you in a dress.' Alex said at lunch that day. 

            'Really? Thats interesting.' Lia said trying to avoid the situation as much.

            'Well, I was thinking about it, and that, oh what was it called, I remember the Ambassadors Ball, where all of the most important people of the realm will be there.' Lia winced; she knew what they were up to. 'So I was thinking you should put on a dress.'

            'No.' Lia didn't even consider it.

            'I'll make you a deal. If you can best me in a footrace I'll do something for you. If I win you wear a dress to the ball.'

            'If I win, you kiss Lady Germanium on the lips.' John winced; Lady Germanium was the oldest ugliest crone around. Even though the chances of Lia winning where next to none that made him stop and think.

            'Fine, we go right now.' Lia sighed and followed him she _hated _running. She was going to loose. That was indefinite. But what was not yet decided was by how much.

            Lia ran faster than she ever had in her life, but not fast enough to win. She was a foot behind John the entire way. 

            'Geeze Lia, you really didn't want to wear a dress huh?' He asked, hands on his knees, Lia smiled he was breathing hard.

            'I guess, I got to go, class to teach.' Lia said.

            Class went very well that day. Most of the kids were using real swords and those that were not would be in a few days. Near the end of practice Tayniate came and sat on a fence rail.  

            'Your students are very good.' Tayniate commented after the students had been dismissed.

            'Thank you.'

            'How long have you been working with them?'

            'About two and a half months.'

            'Thats impressive, most people can't learn the sword that fast.'

            'I like to think I have a special talent.' Both girls laughed at that.

            'You ready?' Tayniate asked still laughing.

            'I think so.'

            Tayniate was good. Very good. Lia noticed as they traded blows. The dulled metal knives used in practice bouts made a metallic ring as they came together. Lia's mind wandered as her movements became robotic. She wondered what she was going to wear to the ball she was being forced to attend. She hadn't brought any dresses to Haven with her. She had the gypsy clothes that had been given to her, but they weren't appropriate for an ambassador's ball. Lia realized what was happening too late. Tayniate had gone in a complex knife movement; Lia was hardly blocking the blows that came her way. Tayniate's blade came to rest at the base of Lia's throat.

            'Your good, you may not have lost had you been paying attention.' Tayniate said with a wry smile. Lia smiled.

            'Just a lot on my mind I suppose.'

            'Like?' Lia sighed, she wasn't worming her way out of this one.'

            'Like, my evil friends daring me to go to the ambassadors ball as a lady.' Lia blurted out in a rather blurrish blur. Lia watched as Tayniate grinned.

            'That I can work with. Follow me. I thought maybe it was something important.'

            'But it is important. I don't have any dresses.'

            'Thats why your following me. See, when you're dared to wear a dress, you have to look exceptionally pretty. Radiant. Which is why we're having a dress made for you by the most talented dress markets in Carthak. Oh, and call me Nia.' She said with a grand smile. Lia smiled back.

            'Well here we are.' Nia quickly explained to her dressmakers what was going on. They all smiled and put Lia on a stool and started sketching out patterns and deposited them in Lia's face. Lia looked through them and handed them to Nia. Who paged through them and handed two back to Lia.

            The first one was a long floor length skirt slashed in the front to reveal voluminous petticoats. The bodice was tight at the waist and then light and flowing with sleeves that were loose and would fall an inch or two below her hands.

            The second dress pattern showed a floor length under dress with an over coat richly embroidered. When the overcoat was put over the under dress the sleeves came in rich bells that hung down to the floor. Lia picked the second one, she liked the sleeves.

            The seamstresses nodded and while some took her measurements the others draped fabrics in front of her. They told her to come back the morning of the ball. 

            The next week seemed to fly by. Her friends kept pestering her about what she was wearing to the ball. Lia put them off with a mischievous smile and told them she had picked something up at a dressmaker. The kids in her classes had heard about what was supposed to happen and teased her endlessly. They all wanted to know if she was going to wear a dress. Renna said she should wear a really fancy dress just to prove she could. Thats what Kanti said to. Lia had just smiled.

            So when she woke up the morning of the ball she soaked in the bathtub and scrubbed every inch of herself twice. When she was done she ran all the way to the empresses suite of rooms. One of the servants opened the door.

            'Finally! You'd think we had all day.' Which in truth they did, but Lia wasn't about to tell that to such a crotchety servant. 

            Lia was thrust into a large bathing pool where she was thouraly scrubbed and they put something on her bruises that made them disappear. Lia was impressed; it wasn't every day someone else made her bruises disappear. Lia would do it herself, but for some reason healing herself made her dead tired.

            After she was scrubbed and dried she was perfumed and put in a robe and plopped on a cushion next to Nia and Erica. Erica started laughing at the look on Lia's face. 

            'Feeling good?' Nia asked her laughing. Lia managed a half shake half nod head movement.

            'So Lia, I saw your dress this morning. Very nice. I really like the pattern, I might have to borrow the pattern one day.'

            'It was your servants that made it Lady, you can do whatever you like with it.'

            'Call me Erica please. And you're the first one to wear it. That means you start the trend, which means all the other ladies will follow your example.'

            'I thought that this was just an ambassadors ball.' Lia said slightly confused.

            'Oh, no. This is the ball where they announce the grand progress in four years and the noble people get assign the dates of when they get to have me live in their palaces. Aren't they lucky? Any way, all the important fief masters and their daughters will be there. 'Lia's mouth dropped. 

            'Don't worry about it, you'll be perfect. And you'll look gorgeous. And we've paid the herald to introduce you after us as the Lady Yazlia of Queenscove.' Nia said dramatically. Lia smiled, it seemed that Nia had a flair for the dramatical. 

            Servants showed up and started pulling on the girl's hair and all of them shut up for the pain of their scalp. Lia was a page, she shouldn't have been in so much pain, but for some reason there was no pain she'd felt like this little tiny woman pulling on her scalp.

            It seemed like forever before she was done, but in reality it was only a matter on minuets. She had a mirror shoved in her face and gasped her hair had been piled up on top of her head and some of it had been trimmed and curled to frame her face. Tendrils fell out of the bun and where curled in spirals. 

            Lunch was served in the late afternoon, it was mainly just vegetables. That was okay, Lia was positive anything else would have her puking.

            After lunch a maid doing her makeup, and another doing her nails attacked her. The one doing her nails was filing them and had bottles of god knows what sitting next to her. The one doing her make up was putting tons of gunks on her face. Lia was positive it would never come off. 

            Then they whisked her away and started to put her dress on. First came a light gauzy layer. A bodice came next, almost a see through fabric, drawn tight against her skin. Then the under dress, it was a light green color. And last the over dress.  Dark green trimmed and embroidered in silver thread. The embroidery made nonsensical patterns around her body, accenting her waist and flowing down within the folds of her dress. The servants placed silver chains accented with tiny emeralds in her hair, they spiraled with her curls. The servants pushed her out into the entryway where Erica and Nia were waiting for her.

            'Oh, Lia, wow.' Was the first thing out of Nia's mouth. Erica just nodded.

*Already @ the ball, Erikk's P.O.V*

            'A gold noble says she doesn't show.' Alex said.

            'She'll show.' John said wringing his hands and looking worried. Erikk just leaned against the wall and looked at them sardonically.

            'Introducing for the first time in court, Lady Tayniate la Fermonti du Geratude, Empress Erica du Noteva le Torecel.' The crowd gasped as two very lovely ladies stepped out of the grand doors and into the ballroom of Haven, it wasn't as nice as the ballroom of the castle Conté but it worked for these ladies.

            'And,' the herald continued. 'Please welcome, Lady and Page Yazlia of Queenscove.' The crowd gasped and applauded as she stepped through the doors. She looked like the goddess. Completely stunning. The green made her eyes blaze. The silver highlighted her stubbornly pale skin. And her dark hair made her look dangerous and unearthly.

            Alex was catcalling. John, for once in his life was stunned to silence. And Erikk was smiling; _I knew my girl could do it. He had always thought of her as his girl and he probably always would. He'd never thought of it as odd, and if he ever would, he probably wouldn't care._

*Back to Lia's P.O.V*

            Lia watched as Erica and Nia stepped through oak doors. She was sweating, her head hurt, and she felt like she was going to throw up. She wiped her hands on her dress.

            'Don't worry Milady. It's a progressions crowd. They'll be proud of ye.' One of the doormen said. 'And if you don't mind me saying Lady, you look beautiful.' Lia smiled as the doors opened and stepped through them. Slowly she walked down the stairs, as she did the people started clapping. At first it was just a few, but soon it had become a dull roar. Without thinking Lia dropped into a deep curtsy. The people clapped louder. Lia smiled and moved to stand by Nia and Erica.

            'That was brilliant.' Nia gushed.

            'I don't remember the last time I made an entrance like that.' Erica said.

            'Lets find those boys. I want to see their faces.' Nia said dragging Lia towards the back of the room.

            Between heads of the crowd Lia saw a laughing Erikk and a red faced Alex who was looking like he was going to split a rib. John was pale faced Lia grinned as Nia pulled her towards them.

            'Hello boys, have you met the Lady Yazlia?' Erica asked face serious.

            'Why no I don't believe I have, Milady, I am Squire Alex.' He said bowing low.

            'And I Milady, am Squire Erikk.' He said bowing. John just stood there mouth wagging.

            'Since my good friend John has forgotten his manners, would you care to dance Milady?' 

            'I would love to Squire Alex.' Lia said accepting his arm. Erikk asked Nia to dance. And Erica dragged a still gaping John out on the dance floor.

~~:~~

Two weeks later Lia was on a horse back to Corus. It was hard to believe.  It had seemed like her time in Haven would last forever and it hadn't. Before she had left Kel had told her that she had asked ha Minchi to transfer her training to Haven and hadn't received an answer. That had bummed her out entirely. The boys knew that and left her well enough alone. 

            Lia heard it first; someone was coming toward them, fast. She was up with a knife in hand and pulling more out before the others where even off the ground.  A man in the uniform of royal messenger galloped into the clearing.

            'I have an official command for Yazlia of Queenscove to turn around and go back to Haven, and a word of advice. There is a large group of spindrens headed this way so you all might want to go back with her. That's where I'm headed. G'day to ya.' He said before galloping out of the clearing towards Haven. No one said anything, just began packing as quietly as possible.

            Spindrens where the worst, worse than stormwings. Half human half spider. The spoke all human languages and would taunt their prey before killing it. They spun giant glowing webs that lit up forests with an eerie light. It made Lia's skin crawl just thinking about it. She shuddered as she and her friends mounted up and rode back to Haven as fast as they could.

            They had made it back to Haven in half the time it took them to leave it. Of course the spindrens where a mile behind them the entire time. And a few of the more feisty female spindrens had been shooting out their webbing that left burns when it touched your skin. John and Alex both had burns when they got back to Haven and where moved to the infirmary, Erikk and Lia where put on a wall with bows to shoot the spindrens so they wouldn't overtake the city. It was hard work, spindrens moved fast and jumped around, some swung on their thread.

            In the end many people had spindren burns. An abnormal ammount. Only female spindren webbing left burn marks so having so many people with burns meant this spindren herd had many females. Which meant the herd would be more aggressive. And having them live so near Haven would mean Havens residents would be dealing with them for a very long time. Spindrens weren't known for their hospitality. 

            Extra healers where brought in from the surrounding fiefs to help with the burn patients. Her father was one of them. While he was in residence at Haven he asked Erikk to be his squire. He was a healer, and offered to finish Erikk's medical teaching. 

            'Lia, can we talk?' Erikk had said early one morning.

            'Yeah, come in.' Lia was washing Jaelik. It was Carri's birthday today and she was turning four so Lia was planning to give him to her. He practically lived with them anyway.

'So, what's up?' Lia said still playing with Jaelik. 

            'Lia, your father asked me to be his squire.' Lia looked up suddenly, surprised.

            'Really?' She asked, eyes wide. The green shining out at him.

            'He can finish teaching me to heal Lia. I won't go with him if it bothers you.' He looked nervous.

            'You thought it would bother me? You're weird. I don't mind at all. Actually, I'm glad you're with someone I know. That way I know how much trouble you're getting into.' She said with a smile. 'Want to come with me?' She said lifting Jaelik up to face him.

            'Sure.' He said closing her door behind her as they walked to the edge of the city limits together, talking about anything that came to mind.

            A few days after receiving the news that her father was Erikk's knight master there was another knock on her door.

            'What?' she asked groggily.

            'Let me in Lia.' Erikk's voice came through her door.

            'It's open.' Lia groaned. Rolling over to glare at this horrible person who had woken her up in the middle of the night and was now daring to enter her room.

            'Lia, one of the villages nearby got attacked by those spindrens and your father and I are going to help with the wounded. So I won't see you for awhile.' He said kneeling by her bed. 

            'Oh, okay.' she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. 'G'bye then.' She yawned. Try not to get to beat up.' She said leaning back.

            'I think I could manage that.' He said grinning. 'Bye.'

            'Bye.' She said, leaning back onto her pillows he thought she'd fallen asleep. He leaned over, kissed her forehead and then left. In the morning she would think his kissing her was dream.


	11. Haven

Oh my word. I put the wrong chapter up! Ahhhhhhhhhhh! *runs around screaming, stops when dog starts whining at her* So a special Thank you to Cami of Queenscove, who is a complete doll for putting up with my newbie insolence, for reviewing and telling me of my severe lack of a brain! J

A thank you to all of the wonderful reviewers who reviewed chapter ten-

Liza-Thank you! You are wonderful! ***hugs***

**Lauren-**Thank you! And Thanx for putting up with all of my wonderful and not so wonderful idea's at school! ***hugs***

Nebulae-Thank you for correcting me on that! I think I fixed all the one's in this chappie…

Psyche-Thank you. Are you dead? I haven't talked to you in like two weeks…

Cami- ThankyouThankyouThankyou! ***grovels near Cami's feet for a minuet* And If you read the authors note you would realize that I said chappies and chappies ago that they were not related! Ahhh! You obviously do not appreciate my random babbelyness. And I just made up my own word! Anyway ya, so read this Chappie cuz It's the right one… I hope…**

**White-Wolf-**Thank you for your review! And It wasn't your computer it was mine or ff.net one of the two…****

**Serotonin-**Did I spell that right? I think so. Thank you for your review! Review again! *hugs*****

**Aer-**That's a good idea, I will put it in back of head for futuer blackmail…

**That's All, If I missed you put it into the next chappie and I will put a special note next time! And Review!**

**~Chapter 11: Haven~**

Being a page at Haven was harder than being punished. She had lessons all morning. And spent her afternoons either teaching weapons or having one of the soldiers show her whatever tricks he knew, and some knew a lot. After that she helped serve dinner and ate herself. A few nights every week she took watch hour. So by the time she got to her bed and lay down she was asleep.

"Lia," Kel asked one morning after breakfast. Lia was supposed to be listening to the lecture Kel was giving her on route planning. How to know which route was safest, fastest. Truthfully Lia was about to fall asleep.

"Hmm, yes?" Lia mumbled sitting up straight.

"Take today off."

"What?" She asked startled.

"Take today off. You're of no use to anyone if you're falling asleep all the time." Kel said getting up. "My advice is you take a nap to start with."

And Lia did just that. She woke up around mid afternoon and decided to take lunch in the city since the compounds cooks were preparing for dinner already.

It had been a while since she'd been in the city for enjoyment. Normally she was running errands or playing messenger. Today she was going to enjoy herself. Buying a bun from a street vender she strolled down the street looking at the various items for sale. Booth held an assortment of throwing stars. Lia bought a few as she had lost some in the spidren fight.

Wandering once again she bumped into someone. She felt her moneybag; slip out of her pocket and into his hand. She grabbed his wrist as he tried to make a hasty escape. She babbled apologies as she stole her and a few other people's purses back. He finally escaped and melted back into the crowd. Lia giggled and kept walking, he would be back when he noted what had happened.

Lia went to visit Sanki and Carrie, she only saw them in classes anymore. Taking her time to admire the chaos of the city streets it was late afternoon before she reached the building where Sanki and the gang she was in lived.

The gangs of Haven where mildly violent. They all lived in Haven for a reason, and respected that. The most they did was rub elbows and share a friendly banter. Being in their gangs meant you shared their food, clothing, and warmth. You took care of each other.

Lia smiled, standing outside Sanki's building was the boy she'd pick pocketed earlier. He was ranting about something, his arms where waving above his head and his face was slightly red. Jaelik spotted her first and came running up to her barking. Carri came running after him.

"Hey boy." Lia said scooping the dog up into her arms. "Hey Carri." Carri grabbed her hand and towed her towards the building. Babbling about something, in another language of course. Living in a gang house Carri had picked up parts of languages and was now having them straightened out. She knew three languages fluently and two others semi-fluently. Lia found it amusing.

"Lia! I haven't seen you in ages." Sanki said standing up.  

"You!" The boy yelled pointing.

"Hello again. I know, I've been so busy it's awful." Lia said sitting down on the stairs next to Sanki.

"I only see you in class and then after you run off to do something else. I find it slightly amusing actually." She said with a grin. "How do you know David? He obviously recognizes you from somewhere." Sanki said gesturing at the still gaping boy.

"Oh I ran into him earlier today." Lia said with an evil grin.

"She pick pocketed me." He yelled, outraged. Carri climbed onto her lap and proceeded to watch. 

"Wait, she pickpocket you? I thought you were the pickpocket." Sanki said bewildered.

"I know!" he said and began pacing. Jaelik paced with him like a mime.

"He pick pocketed me, so I retaliated. No big deal." Lia said, bouncing. Carri began babbling in another language. It sounded like Scanran, but you could never be sure with this one.

"You tried to pickpocket Lia? Shame on you. You're not supposed to steal from friends." Sanki said scolding him.

"And how was I supposed to know she was a friend when I've never met her? Can we have our money back? We need to eat dinner." He said directing the last part at Lia. She merely nodded and threw the bags at him. 

"Thanks, I'm going to get dinner then. Wanna come Carri?" She nodded and climbed off Lia's lap to walk next to him and started babbling in Scanran again, except this time he babbled back.

"He's a Scanran?" Lia asked shocked.

"Yeah, he's also our thief lord." Sanki said sighing.

"You like him." Lia stated.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter. He'll never look twice at me." She said, and sighed. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. It made Lia smile.

"I wouldn't say that. Kanti says that when a boy likes you he's nice to your siblings." Lia said. Kanti had said that, but it had been while babbling about Erikk. And David did seem to like her.

"So David's the thief lord?" Lia asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, he takes care of everyone very well. He's very good. He tries to make sure no one but him has to steal anything. He even is getting people jobs. I wanted a job but he said I had to take care of Carri. I'm the only person with a younger sibling. It's not fair.' She sighed again. Lia thought about it for a minuet.

"I may be able to get you a job in the kitchens up in headquarters. They love little kids. And if they don't want Jaelik in the kitchens I could watch him."

"Would you? That would be wonderful." Sanki said eye's huge. 

"I'm back. You're still here eh?" He asked Lia. His gaze quickly switched to Sanki. He had bought Carri a cookie that she was eating in tiny bites. Jaelik had a meaty bone that Lia knew was stolen.

"You know what, I don't think you two were introduced properly. David this is Yazlia, Lia for short. Lia, this is David. Are you going to be nice to each other now?" She said looking pointedly at her two friends who nodded at her.

"Well, I'll come see you tomorrow when I know more about the job. Bye Carri." Lia said to the little girl who had latched onto her leg. Saying goodbye to David she began the long walk back to her rooms. Noting she'd missed dinner already she walked into the nearest in and sat down and ordered tonight's dinner. Which turned out to be some form of meat and mashed potatoes and gravy.

Waiting for the waitress to get back with her food Lia looked around. Obviously she had landed herself in some sort of a thief den. People moved in and out dropping off little bags behind the counter and then moving back outside or to a table with a plate of food. Lia sighed; somehow she always managed to end up in the more interesting places.

"Well hello there. Haven't seen you around this joint much, ya new?" A man had sauntered over and sat his bottom on her table. _Great. Just what I need, some jumped up jerk to ruin my day. Lia thought bitterly._

 "Look, I'm not interested. So move on." Lia said, hoping he wasn't going to take this personally. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Look girly, see those boys over there." Lia glanced over, a group of disgusting looking men grinning at her, and her _guest_ "They bet me tonight's entire haul that I couldn't get you tonight. So do me a favor, spend the night." Lia swallowed a mouthful of bile.

"No." Lia stood up. "Forget that dinner." Lia said to the waitress.  Exiting the hotel she trudged back through the city. Even though it was nighttime people moved about everywhere. Cutting down an alley Lia knew cut travel time in half she was ambushed.  

Throwing off the man who had jumped on her back off. She shrank into a fighting stance. Pulling out her knives she prepared herself for a long battle. 

Lia was using defense moves. She didn't want to seriously injure any one. These men weren't actual fighters; they were trained to kill animals not people. One of the men was actually good, Lia was surprised. Thumping another man on the temple gave her three more men to deal with. 

One man stepped forwards. It was like they were taking turns. He ran at her, she threw him into a wall. He slumped to the ground, he would need medical attention.

One of the men fled when Lia turned around. Focusing on the last man Lia noticed he had an odd shimmer around him. Every time he moved a certain way he glinted an eerie green color.

"I'm going to kill you." He whispered as they circled each other. Lia didn't respond, she didn't want to bother to come up with some cynical remark to yell back. That and she found it pointless.

He lunged, Lia blocked. They did that for a good five minuets before Lia found an opening. She kicked him in the gut and hit him with the point of her dagger. He went down. His body blazed with a green light before vanishing entirely. 

Lia ran back to the keep. She didn't know what had just happened and she wanted an explanation. Entering through the gates Lia ran towards the main library. Kel was almost always there if she wasn't in a meeting. and of late most of her meetings had been done in the library. Opening the door Lia's body flew into the room and fell over.

"Lia, are you alright?" Kel asked helping her up. 

 "Someone just tried to kill me. Or, rather, several someone's." Kel's eyes had grown large while hearing the news.

"Are you positive?"

"The guy said he was going to kill me." Lia said bluntly. Someone handed her a glass of water, Lia gulped it down. 

"Thank you."

"Where were you?" Kel asked.

"At seventh street and Ganeil, in the back alley. Some of them may still be laying there."

"Did you kill anyone?" Kel asked kindly.

"I don't think so, one of them I threw into a door. And one of them just,_ vanished. I don't understand how. He just disappeared." Lia said with wonder._

"Vanished how?" Kel asked. Lia felt like she was being interrogated.

"There was a flash of green light and then he vanished."

"Get Numair and the Lioness here, I'll need them. Lia you are the fifth person who has run into this green vanishing light thing this week. Send a squad out to the location and bring back whatever you find. Lia, go to bed." Lia nodded and left. Falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

~~:~~

**So what did you think? This chapter wasn't edited, I think my beta reader died cuz it's been two weeks and I am in desperate need to do something so I edited it myself! Which probably means it's still really bad, so review!**

**Review!**


	12. Lady Maria

Chapter 12: Lady Maria

_A very special thankyou to Hyacinth for telling me how to work the Italics and stuff! You're the best! Yay for you and you're niceness! Is that a word? Niceness? Hmmmm……_

Thank you's:

Morgan Ariela Cassandra Nunavan Lianis: lol, I dunno if they have gypsies, I just decided they did because I find gypsies amusing, and yes John is the son of Roald and Shinko, thanks for reviewing!

Chaucer(): Thank you! I always do love to be complemented!

Aer: lol, no I don't need a new beta reader, mine lives, and I do try to make Lia's life interesting, most of the very odd things come from my own life. Lol, Thanks for reviewing!

Rhiannon: lol, at the moment I think I'm the only one writing about Neal's daughter, there was another one for awhile that only got to 2 chappies and died, (yes!) Thanks for the review!

Mandas()\: is there supposed to be the 2 parentheses at the end? Or is it just my computer? I dunno, yah I know I mess the where/were thing up I've done it sense I was little, that's why I have a beta reader, any who Thanks for the review!

White-wolf: lol, yah I miss Erikk to, I dunno when he's commin back, hmmmm anywayz Thanks for reviewing!

**And that's all for review thank you's!  **

**~Lady Maria~**

"Lia, wake up, they need you in the library." Alex was poking her. Lia groaned and got up. 

"When'd you get here?" Lia said walking into her dressing room.

"Yesterday night, just as you walked into the library, actually. They had me stuck in the library all night trying to figure out who this guy is. Alanna and Numair got here early this morning and said the guy all but disappeared off the face of the earth."

"Great. Let's go." Lia said. "So, how's life as a squire?" Lia asked him as they walked to the library.

"It's okay. He's very nice, and he works me hard. He's teaching me all kinds of fun things to do to people. He taught me a spell as to turn people's skin green." Alex said with a broad smile.

"Wait, you ended up with a practical joker?' Lia was horrified at the thought. 

"Yup, oh I ran into your old friend Jasson while in Corus. He actually seems to be straightening out." He said with an odd look on his face.

"I'm glad he's behaving. Don't change the subject. What else has he taught you?"

"Never tell your secrets. They come back and bite you." Alex opened the door. "Milady."

"Just the people we where looking for. Exactly what color was this guys gift?" Kel asked.

"I've been thinking about that, I'm not sure it was his gift. It seemed like it was someone else's gift. But the gift itself was a eerie neon green." She said confused.  
  


         "And you saw the gift?" A man who could only be the famous Numair Saliman asked.

"Yes."

"Most people cannot see gifts working. Did you know that Yazlia?"

"No sir." Lia didn't like the tone of his voice. She was also getting a headache.

"So how is it you saw this gift?" He didn't seem to believe her.

"I just can. I know what color all of your gifts are right now; I can see them inside of you. Yours, Master Saliman is black. The Lioness' is purple, violet really. Alex's is a deep red. Are you satisfied now Master Saliman. Because for a great mage, you seem a little naive, and if you wouldn't mind getting out of my head I would be greatly appreciative as you are giving me a headache.' Lia said at length. _I shouldn't have said that last part. Oh well. She thought._ The room stood in stunned silence for a while. 

"I must say miss Yazlia you yourself seem quite rude." The Lioness butting in cut him off.

"It's not nice to pick on people who are oblivious to all things simple Lia. Numair, listen to what she's telling you, I've had a truth spell and a sanity spell on her this entire time. She is both truthful and sane. There is no reason not to trust her. So, Lia you can see peoples gifts? Both in and out of use?"

"Yes." Lia wasn't sure why this was important.

"Well, thank you. You have been a great help." Alanna said. It was a dismissal, and Lia took the cue and left. Walking down the hall Lia went to get breakfast. She felt like corn muffins, Lia's childhood obsession with corn muffins was coming back to haunt her. Corn muffins didn't even taste good. One of the things squires often-tortured people with were their tales of days eating stale corn muffins. Lia had thought them insane, but maybe it was just her. Eating corn muffins daily sounded like a treat.

"Lia." a little girl said. She must have taught her at one point; she was on her third class right now, of twenty kids. She had one morning advanced class in the morning that consisted of gypsy kids and thieves. It was quite interesting some of the time. Lets just say arguments broke out quite frequently. But they were learning to live with it. As we all must at one point in our lives.

"Lady Lia?" the little girl asked again.

"Yes?"

"Mistress Kantianzi said that if you get a chance that you should come see her. There is someone she'd like you to meet."

"Oh, tell her I might be able to escape this afternoon." Lia smiled. It didn't seem like anyone needed her today, that was two days in a row.  Maybe life would get easier. The girl ran off and Lia made her way to the kitchens, she had to ask about that job for Renna.

"So, you think she'll work out?" Lia asked the head cook.

"You bring her in tomorrow and we'll see what she can do. And don't forget to make that little girl. I don't want her sitting in one of those houses all alone." Then the woman went back to cooking. Lia ran all the way down to the city.

"Renna." Lia said pounding on the door. She hoped someone was home. "Renna, Carri, open up someone!" Lia leaned against the door. And fell backwards as the door opened. David, she thought that was his name, had opened the door. And now she was sprawled at his feet looking up at him.

"Hello." She said, trying very hard not to be overly embarrassed. 

"Hi, watcha' doing?" He asked looking down at her. His face was backwards. She rolled over and sat back on her knees.

"Actually, I'm looking for Renna."

"I guessed from the yelling." He said sardonically. A wry grin twisted on his face.

"So, do you know where she is?" Lia asked. 

"I think she's at, Kanti's house. Is that right?" Lia made a face.

"Yes. Thanks!" Lia ran off down the street. Kill two birds with one stone.  Knocking on Kanti's door Lia brushed some of the dirt from her knees.

"Lia, darling so nice to meet you. Kanti's in her room."  Lia nodded and smiled and ran down the hall to Kanti's room. Peeking through the door she saw Renna and Kanti smiling and laughing. Lia knocked and entered.

"Lia, you came! Come on we got to go see Maria. Renna, you come too. We can talk on the way." Before she knew it she was being tugged out of the door.

"Hello to you too. Renna, I got you that job. Kanti where are we going?"

"Did you? Lia, that's wonderful! Thank you so much. Did they say if I could bring Carri?"

"They said you had to bring her. They weren't going to let you leave her at home. Kanti, where are we going?" She asked again. She threw Renne a questioning look. She just shrugged and tried to keep up with Kanti's fast pace.

"To see the Lady Maria, she wants to see you. Something about a priest? I don't know." She opened a door with a plant surrounded with a brown circle. The brown circle was the sign of a healer. 

         Entering the building Lia inhaled the scent of peppermint and lavender. The walls where covered in dried herbs. A large fire burned in a hearth on the opposite wall. There was a spiral staircase next to it leading to an upper level. An old woman entered the room through another door leading to what could only be her kitchen. 

She was of medium height. With long graying hair that at one time may have been brown. She had eyes the color of midnight, with flecks of silver in them. The same eyes as the priest if she thought about it. Her face was old and held the wisdom of many wrinkles. All together this woman emanated respect.

         "Kantianzi how nice of you to come. And Renna, it's been along time. Now girls I'd love to chat but you brought Yazlia and I do desperately need to speak with her. So shoo, bye girls it was nice to see you again." And with that she shoved them out of the door and locked it behind them. Lia was still standing in front of the hearth. "Well sit down girl. Tea?" Lia sat as told and nodded when tea was offered. Lia could have sworn that the teapot that was pulled off the hearth was not there earlier the old woman poured tea and sat down across from Lia.

"I expect that this is not what you expected from a visit to Lady Maria." She said looking straight into Lia's eyes.

"Kanti said you know something about that priest?"

"Yes, yes I know Lord Poronte. He is the one who said I must teach you all I know. And I will starting right now." She said with a slight frown.

"Wait. Do you know what I have to do?" Lia asked suspicious.

"No, he didn't tell me that. Now come here. What is this plant used for?" So Lia spent what seemed like an entire day holed up in Maria's house learning hundreds of uses for plants. How to grind them up for certain politics. How to cut them up for others. So when a bell rang for the hours mark Lia just about died.

"Well, girlie that's enough for today. Come back at this same time tomorrow. And take the bruise balm you made with you, gods know you need it. And take a nap when you get back. In reality we've only been at this an hour. But in unreality we've been doing this for a day." Maria said the last part with an evil grin and Lia sighed a walked out of the door shaking her head.

Soooo? Did the most wonderful author do good? Hmmm? Well if you think so, or don't think so as the case may be tell me! I would really like to know what y'all think…. Personally I thought it was slow, so if that's what you think to, thanx!


	13. The Midwinter Festival

~Review Notes~

**Lyra: **Yes, you're right, but I always liked the name Haven better. Did you like _Lady Knight_? Thanx for the review!

**Kali: **I'm glad you like it! Thank you!

**Glowbird:** Thank you for all of your simply wonderful reviews! Ya I find it annoying when the characters are perfect too. ^-^  I think I killed the W. Lol, Thanx for revewing! I hope ya like this Chappie!

**Fluffy the Teddy Bear Slayer:** Cute name! J Alex's knight-lord is Andrew of Jorgen, I didn't put that in there 'cuz I didn't think it mattered but now ya know! And, I'm not going to tell you who her knight lord is, hehehee. Here's the update, so show your happiness for reviewing! Thanx!

**Lady Knight: **Thanks for reviewing!

_Thankyou all for reviewing! I love you all! And I brok 100 reviews with Chapter 12 so I am _very_ happy! Thank you all once again, now remember to Review!_

****

**_~Chapter 13: The Midwinter Festival~_**

         The next two months passed in a blur of rain and cold. Lia continued to run between Maria's and her own home in the rain. She taught all of her classes in the rain.  So it was of no great surprise to Lia herself when she woke up one morning hacking like a sick do, and no matter how hard she tried she could not convince her limbs to move. 

         So when the chief healer showed up and tried to heal her and Lia requested that he bring her some herbs he was quite offended. He told her to be quiet and to let him do his work. Around that time Lady Maria burst into the room and demanded that he leave at once. He and she had yelled for a while before he had left yelling about how this was a personal insult to his name. Her body felt like it was on fire and Lia didn't remember the rest of the conversation.

         And now a month later she was running back to the compound, in the rain no less. For some reason, they didn't get snow this far north, they only got rain. Never, ending rain. Running in the front door of the main building she was handed a towel. Drying herself off, she handed it back to the owner.

         "Thank you." She said breathlessly.

         "Lady Kel wishes to see you in her office right away." Lia nodded at the servant and ran off.

         "Thank you." She called over her shoulder. Running up the stairs she came to the landing of the library. Lia knocked on the door and entered.

         "Lia, glad you made it. Now, we have a few things to go over. I heard you where sick a few weeks ago, Is that correct?" Never had Lia entered this room to find the atmosphere so formal. Sitting down she answered slowly.

         "Yes." Lia tried to read Kel's facial features only to find them blocked by a Yamani mask.

         "I hear you are taking medicinal lessons with Lady Maria, the gypsy healer. Correct?" She asked, stated really.

         "Yes." Lia said carefully.

         "I would like to know your opinion on if we work you to hard?" Kel asked leaning back in her chair, and looking at Lia expectantly. Lia looked at her strangely.

         "No, you don't work me to hard. Not anymore than I would expect you to work me. Why?" Lia was confused, why did any of this matter? What there a point to this conversation even?

         "Why?" Kel asked sarcastically. "Because Lord ha Minchi requested that I give you a progress report. He also informed me that if you keep getting sick he's going to take you away from us. We can't let that happen now can we?" With that Kel got up and left. After a few minutes Lia left to pack.

         The six-day ride to Corus was wet and cold. They ate, rode, and slept wet. Shanti was in the worst mood Lia had ever seen her in. All she did was eat and walk, nothing else. When she saw the palace stables she'd galloped the final hundred yards there. Lia had quickly explained to the stable hand how to take care of her temperamental horse and then ran to the palace baths. Slipping into the warm water Lia sighed with relief. She was _warm._

         The palace baths were a wonder. The floor was covered hand painted tiles, as was the gigantic bath itself. The walls were painted a bright blue and there were trees and other plants in the corners and along the walls. Ivy grew along one wall, making the room look like a very fancy pong in the middle of a forest.

         Lia fell asleep in the pool and was woken by one of the servants around the ninth hour of night. Lia put on some of the cleaner clothes from her saddlebags and walked back to her room. Sliding into her bed, that wasn't really her bed anymore because she never used it. Rolling over she sighed, she hated when her body was tired but her mind insisted on analyzing every little thing. After an hour of tossing and turning she finally fell asleep.

**_~~:~~_**

Waking up the next morning Lia groaned, her entire body hurt. She lay in her bed for a while. Finally getting up and putting her clothes on she stumbled to the mess hall. Upon opening the door she saw her friends. As soon as they saw her they yelled and waved. Lia smiled and waved back. She got her food and sat down next to Jerroff

         "Lia, how's Haven? I've heard it rains." Jerroff said smirking. Lia sighed.

"It rains constantly. I'm always wet. It's _so_ much fun."

         "How's that horse like that?" Arron asked, his voice twisted with sick humor.

         "Oh she loves it." Lia said sarcastically. "So what have you been up to?"

         "This and that. Jerroff here's on probation for putting mice in Derron's room. Hey Jasson." He said as Jasson of Pikes Peak sat down, the child Lia had beat up. She thought it was odd but decided not to make a big deal out of it. She turned her attention back to Jerroff as he enlightened her of all the troubling things they'd been up to.

         It was entertaining. After dinner the pages were given instructions on the midwinter festival and what they were doing, where and when to report to different people. It was all very boring. Walking back to her room she heard whispering up ahead.

         "When is she coming?" One voice asked in a whisper.

         "Soon." A different voice asked.

         "Why couldn't we eat dinner? I'm hungry." The first voice whined again.

"Shut up both of you. She'll be here soon." A third voice said and the hall went silent. Lia flattened herself against the wall and crept up to where the voices had been. She saw the outline of three boys, some of Jasson's friends. But where was there fearless leader?

         She was close enough to touch them. She kneed the first one in the gut. One of the other shorter guys took a swing at her she dodged and hit him in the jaw the second short one was pinning her arms behind her back. Kicking the first short one again she saw a forth person hit the big one in the stomach and across the head. Flipping herself behind the guy who was holding her down she kicked him in the back and he released her. The fourth person grabbed her arm and they ran down the hall. He pulled her into a niche in the wall. Waiting as the three boys ran past them Lia had a chance to examine her accomplice, and paled. It was Jasson.

         "Why did you help me? And what is it going to cost me?" Lia asked as she walked out of the niche. She looked over her shoulder as he followed her.

         "I helped you because you were in trouble. It won't cost you a thing." Lia looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Look," he sighed. "We got off on the wrong foot. I'm sorry for what I did." He looked at her seriously, his eyes sincere.

         "Why? Why should I forgive you? You haven't proven yourself to me in any way. I still don't know if you set that whole thing up to try and gain my trust. And I'm just supposed to trust you?" She said looking at him.

         "Yes." He said simply. "And your mind works in very sick ways, ya know?" he said, laughter evident in his eyes. Lia threw up her hands.

         "Okay, fine." Lia said watching his face change from slightly panicked to relived 

         "And you sound so happy about that." He said with a smile. Lia sighed.

         "Oh, overjoyed. I am cold, I have bruises all over my body. Not to mention that my muscles are sore. So if you act happy one more minuet I'm going to slap you." She said glaring at him. He grinned and shut up. After he had excused himself Lia ran into Erica and Nia.

         "Lia, come on. We're going to be late." Nia said dragging her towards their rooms.

         "Late for what?" Lia asked confused.

         "The festival!" Erica yelled joyfully. Lia didn't get much say in things after that. She was attacked by Carthaki maids who immediately attacked her with soap and hot water. Then she had her hair ripped out when they told her they where dressing her hair. Lia didn't understand why it was called dressing, but she wasn't in a position to argue. In the end she ended up in a kimono style dress. The skirt was gold, the shirt cream and a long tunic that reached down to her knees and was embroidered in gold with a nonsense pattern, the same pattern that was on the dress she'd been given from them. Her hair had been curled into ringlets intertwined with braids. 

         "Hurry, you're going to have to run to make it on time." Erica said before shoving her out of the door. She sighed, she needed to be on the other side of the castle. Lia picked up her skirts and ran. 

         She barely made it to the inspection line. Thankfully he was reprimanding another page because his hair was messy. Lia waited in pain, his slowness was agonizing. He finally made it to her. He looked her over, once, twice.

         "Very nice page Yazlia, will you all follow me." He said leading the line of pages into the kitchen. Where master Oakbridge (who was nearing the age of one hundred) was making last minuet changes to the serving charts. Every few seconds he would look up and go back to scribbling. He hung the charts up.

         "First year pages are in the serving line, as are a few second years. The rest of you come find where your table and in a few minuets we will start." He said before disappearing into the kitchens with the pages. Lia stepped up and examined the charts. She was serving a group of unwed noble ladies. What fun for her. Lia went to go get a water basin for them to wash their fingers in.

         The orchestra started. The pages started to move forward. Lia exchanged one last smile with her friends, Arron looked positively green.  Jasson looked fine,_ but then again he's grown up at court. _

         Going to her table she offered the finger bowl to the ladies. As soon as they had figured out she was their server they started whispering and giggling. Lia rolled her eyes, some people never get over themselves. 

         Jerroff was serving a group of younger kids. He was laughing and joking with them. Arron had been placed with a table of priests. Stephen, a boy who she didn't know very well but seemed very nice, had been placed with a group of knights. By the looks of it they were green. Joking and poking each other, looking at the girls. When will boys figure out that we of the female species are not attracted to stupidity and rudeness.  

         Grabbing the next course Lia's stomach growled. She hadn't eaten since lunch. Walking back out she delivered the next course. It was a smoked fish, slathered in some sauce.

         "Excuse me," one of the blonde girls said. "But we require a male server." She said flipping her hair over her shoulder and then ignoring Lia's existence completely. 

         Lia finished serving them and slowly walked back to the kitchens.

         "Master Oakbridge, my table requires another server." Lia said holding back tears.

         "Alright," He said scanning the room. "Derick switch tables with Queenscove." The boy nodded and picked up the tray and left. Lia scanned the chart, she was now serving the mages council. She picked up the tray and walked into the room.  The mages table was in view of the kings table. And a few other slightly important people's view as well. She didn't want the attention, and some how she seemed to get it. 

         Walking the last few feet to the table she began placing the dishes on the table and collecting the old ones. Placing the last plate of meat in front of the wildmage she quickly shook her head and Lia had to take it back to the kitchens.  It was taking a while for them to get through this meal so Lia sat on a chair at the door of the kitchens. Looking at the hall Lia was amazed at how much people had dressed up. Children she had seen throwing mud clots at each other were dressed up in some of the finest cloth in the country and eating with the correct forks. 

Everything gleamed it was so clean. The silver and gold gilded walls didn't have a spot on them. The curtain that most of the year had inches of dust on them hung beautifully cleaned from the ceiling to the floor. Covering the windows that were shrouded in darkness.  It was brilliant, all of it.

         Noting that her table was done eating and had reverted to talking. Lia picked up the next tray and groaned. It was an egg platter. Lia detested eggs, the smell, the taste. Everything about them she found them disgusting. Setting the platter down in front of the mages Master Numair, whom she had only met on one prior occasion, asked her a question.

         "What, may I ask became of our prior server?" he asked, very politely.

         "My table required a different server. Master Oakbridge switched us." Lia said, hoping he didn't mind.

         "Thank you for informing me. I believe the King wishes to speak with you." He said gesturing towards the diesis. Lia paled. 

         The king and queen were dressed in grey, black and silver. Both were dressed quite simply but in the setting both blared in brilliance.                      

Sitting below them where the prince and princess  who where keeping an eye on there young twins.  John was watching his sister, she was around seven years old and was trying very hard not to fidget. Every so often she would twitch.

         Lia walked slowly up the diesis. She smiled at John as she passed him. She continued walking up the diesis. She curtsied deeply to him and the queen. he signaled for her to kneel. Automatically Lia let back a sigh. That meant this was going to be a long conversation.

         "Page Yazlia, you are not in proper pages uniform." He commented. The queen was smiling at her. It gave her courage. Her mother and the Princess were friends, and over time she had become friends with the queen as well.

         "That is true. I am not." Lia said, trying very hard not to make it sound like she was being polite. That was the Lionesses job.

"Though your outfit is still within the code." He said thoughtfully. 'With you comes great change. I'm noticing that. I have seen all three lady knights come through. And with them all came great change. But you seem to bring more than the other two." Lia smiled maybe this man wasn't as bad as she'd thought. "Well done, very well done page Yazlia. I believe master Numair would like you back now. You are dismissed."

         "Thank you sire." Lia said before getting up. Descending down the diesis everyone was looking at her, but she didn't really mind. She picked the dishes up off the table and went to pick up the next course. It was a dessert. With chocolate syrup drizzled over a chocolate cake of some kind. There was green mint chips sprinkled over the top. While people were eating it the pages had to set things up in the Opal room where the dancing took place. It was a beautiful room the walls a shining black that reflected every light so that many candles where not needed. After that the pages were to pick up the dishes and give them to the servants to clean and then they finally got to eat there own dinner. By this time it was always around nine o'clock at night.

         Sitting around a table in the pages mess hall Lia looked at her friends. She could hear the music from the orchestra through the wall.

         "So how'd you all do?" Lia asked tiredly. She got a bunch of grunts in reply. That is the problem with guy friends. They don't really speak. They just grunt.

         She got up and emptied her plate off and handed it to the servers. She turned and saw Jasson standing there with his arm out to her.

         "May I have this dance M'ilady?" He asked politely and with a big grin on his face. Lia laughed.

         "Why of course gentile sir." She said taking her arm. The spun across the floor gracefully. He was a very good dancer. One of the best. Not like all the boys at the ball at Haven. By the time the song was done all of her friends had started dancing with each other. It was quite a sight. Both Lia and Jasson burst out laughing at the sight. The pages were silly over midwinter, maybe it was the overwork. 

         "You do not appreciate our dancing?" Jerrof asked trying to keep a straight face. Looking at their two faces he was offended. 'Fine, then I'm leaving. Come boys, we will continue our soirée else where" He said walking towards the door. The rest of the pages nodded and walked after him, noses in the air. Turning around at the door they all bowed and went out the door grinning and waving. Lia and Jasson followed still laughing. Lia walked into her room saying good bye to Jasson. 

         She caught a look at herself she gasped. She had known she would look pretty, Erica and Nia had picked out her dress, but still. The dress highlighted all of the feminine curves she already had. It hugged to every small movement with creases and folds in the fabric. Lia sighed and put the dress away. 

         Lia woke up early the next morning. She had to pick up a few gifts for her friends. She needed things for Jasson and John. What do you give to a prince? Seriously they have everything they could ever want. So what to get him? She would figure it out when she got to the city. Lia pulled on breeches and a shirt and ran down to the city. She had until noon before Nia and Erica wanted her. 

         Running out through the palace gates and down into the city. Slowing to a walk she looked around. The pick pockets were busily at work, Lia wondered why nobody else noticed. It was interesting. She was busy looking at a weapons stall when someone grabbed her purse. It wasn't very noticeable, someone who wasn't expecting it wouldn't have noticed. 

         Lia took off after him. He led her down an alley, Lia jumped over a crate that he had knocked over.  He swung on a bar and jumped onto the top of a building. Lia followed him, he seemed surprised that she could. He entered the building through a hatch in the roof. Lia pulled on the door, it wouldn't open. Lia climbed down the side of the building. Landing in front of the building,_ The Dancing Dove._ It made sense this would be the place her thief friend would run.  

         Walking into the inn she looked around. This place was a hive of activity. Lia spotted her friend sitting in a chair at the back of the room. A few people sat around him talking and laughing. There was a pile of purses on the table, hers was on top. Lia scooted up behind him. Placing her hands on his shoulders she leaned down and whispered in his ear and reached and grabbed her purse at the same time.

         "I'd like this back now. Thanks." She said. And turned to leave. He grabbed her wrist.

         "I don't think so miss, I found that purse fair and square." He said smirking. Lia leaned down in front of his face.

         "But I do." Lia twisted her arm out of his grip and left. Outside of the in was a choclaterie. Duh, she would get John chocolate. He inhaled chocolate like air. Walking into the shop she bought a big box of chocolate. She wandered back out into the street. She walked down to Raven armory. The best makers of weapons in the country. Lia walked into the shop and bought a boot knife for Jasson. 

         The bell for noon rang and Lia had to run the rest of the way back to the castle.

         "You're late!" was the first thing out of Erica's mouth. When Lia burst into her suites. They quickly sat her down and Lia was attacked by four women who were quickly braiding her hair into tiny micro braids and tying silver beads into it. They pulled her dress from last night over her head. They had changed a few things about it. There was more fabric in the skirt and slits up the sides to show off her calves Nia said. 

         "It's better," Erica said. "But still missing something." She said looking puzzled.

         "We'll figure it out." Nia said. Pushing Lia out of the door. For once Lia wasn't late to banquet, she was early. And got to watch everyone file in and take there seats. She got to listen to the king give his speech before the feast started. She also got to watch the servants put together the intricate sugar figurines that would be in the dance hall.

         Unlike last night feast tonight dinner consisted of three courses instead of six. and the pages were to serve wine and drinks until the ninth hour of night when the squires would take over so they could escort their drunk masters to bed. Lia thought it was going to be highly amusing.

         Her friends burst into the kitchens at the last minuet and almost missed the call to serve. Lia picked up the salad tray and carried it to the mages council. Diane smiled gratefully when she saw that the ham and turkey had been taken off of hers. And as she was filling up the wine glasses she heard an interesting fact about her father. Evidently he had rode in right before the banquet started, something to do with having to deal with a virus near the river Bonnett. Lia smiled, the weather was still warm down there. Erikk was going to be in an absolutely horrible mood.

         It had yet to snow, and all it was doing was raining. Rain rain, o glorious rain. Erikk had a theory that if it was going to be cold it ought to snow. But it hadn't and everything was wet, cold and soppy. 

         Lia picked up the empty plates and went to fetch the next course. It was some fish thing. The wildmages was escargots. Lia personally liked escargots, no one else did but she did. And from the way Diane was eating them she liked them to. Setting the rest of the plates down she went back to the kitchens to hide from the prying eyes of conservatives. 

         Conservatives were usually grumpy old men and their sons. They believed that women couldn't fight, and that Tortall should not make alliances with other countries. It was very much a stupid belief for those who wished to make trouble.

         Seeing her table was done eating yet again she picked up the dessert. Chocolate mousse. Lia's stomach growled. Why do other people get to eat the good stuff? She wondered as she put the plates down and collected the old ones. She had to go serve drinks, _what joy. _

         Walking into the ballroom she was quickly handed a tray of wine and was instructed not to drop it. The thought was painful, dropping an entire tray of crystal glasses and expensive wine in a room full of people dressed in their absolute best. Lia shuddered. 

         People were entering the room now, Lia wandered through the crowd asking people if they wanted wine. People grabbed glasses of wine immediately, and Lia had to go have her tray refilled. Midway through her shift she was given a refilling Sir David of Mousel, or as Jasson had so lovingly dubbed David of mouse hole. And she saw her father enter. She ran up to him refilling Sir David of Mousel, or as Jasson had so lovingly dubbed David of mouse hole. And she saw her father enter. She ran up to him and hugged him.

         "How's my girl?" He asked.

         "I'm good. I heard you where playing by a river." Lia said smirking.

         "Indeed I was, have you seen your mother?" Lia nodded and pointed. Someone tapped her shoulder. Lia spun around, Erikk was standing there, he looked so cute in his uniform made in her house colors. What am I thinking? She asked herself bewildered.

_**you knew it, erikk pov.**_

         I watched as she ran up to hug her father. She looked very pretty, her hair was done up in tiny braids. And I'm guessing Erica and Nia helped her change the uniform. I watch as her hair flipped as she turned to look at me. 

         "Erikk." she said as she hugged me. "I haven't heard from you in forever. What have you been up too?" She asked as she refilled wine glasses. 

         "Not much." I said shrugging. She smirked.

         "You've been gone for months and all you can say?" She said, pretending to be angry with him.

         "I'll stop by tomorrow and fill you i if it'll make you happy. Okay?" He said smirking.

         "Perfect! I'll see you then." She said.

         "Lia come on. We're free!" Jerroff said. "Hey Erikk. Come on Lia. Have fun with the drunk conservatives Erikk." He said before dragging Lia off. I sighed, I wish I could tell her, but I can't.

_*hehe, i'm evil, i know, back to Lia*_

Lia laughed as her friends surprised her by showing her the desserts they had filched from the kitchens. She smiled and started eating it. Lia loved chocolate, she was convinced it had healing attributes. Maria said it didn't though.

         "Well, thanks boys. Now I need sleep." Lia said slowly sitting up. Jasson sat up also. 

         "I better get going also. Toodles." He said. 'Walk with me, Milady?" He asked bowing. Lia nodded and took his arm. They walked in silence for a while. It was Lia who broke the silence.

         "So what's wrong?"

         "Nothing." He was lying, Lia could tell.

         "Liar. I know you to well, you can't lie to me." 

         "I can try."

         "And that will make us both cranky. So tell me and it'll be easier on us both." They walked in silence for a while.

         "I'm having lunch with my father tomorrow." 

         "And?" Lia asked.

         'My father's a conservative. He'll expect me to be also. And I was, but now I'm not sure what I believe. And he'll spend half of the time whining about how it's insufferably rude that I must train with a girl page." He sighed.

         "You'll figure something out, I know you will."

         "How come you always know what to say?" He asked, looking at her strangely.

         "Because, I'm brilliant." She said smiling. "G'night."

         "Night." He said turning away slowly. Lia grabbed his shoulder.

         "You'll be fine." She said, looking straight into his eyes. He nodded and walked away.

_So? Did you like it? Comments? Questions? Flames? _

_Review!_

_And thank you to Psyche, my beta reader._

_~Ana~_


	14. The Necklace

**COTA:** lol, thanks for reviewing, and yes I know I repeatedly spelled it wrong in the first 8-9 chappies, I'm working on going back through and fixing it. It just takes _so long. I'm glad you like it thou! J_

**Fluffy The Teddy Bear Slayer: **.

**Dontreallymatter: **I know, but spell/grammer check won't pick it up because minute is a word! Lol, thanx for reading!

**Tigress of Shang: **lol, I know, I love being evil. Lucky you, there is some fluff in this chapter, I am so ashamed. *author walks away shaking head*

**White-wolf: **lol, lucky you Erikks still here, I haven't killed him, yet…

**Peachblossomluver: **I'm glad you like it! And, yes, there is some fluff in this chappie. Just some…

**Xirleb70:** Yay! You still like it! Yay! Lol, I do think the chappies are getting better to. I re-read some of the earlier ones and was terrified, they're horrible! Lol!

**Cami of Queenscove: **Tom Cruise is yummy… Anywayz, I'm still not sure who she's gonna end up with… I'm slightly perturbed by how romancy this is getting, I don't like it. It wasn't supposed to be this way! Ahhhh! 

**big friendly walrus: **hehee, you're the first person to flame me hehee. Anyway, If you could tell me ehy you don't like it that would help me.

**Kali:** I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

Well, lots of reviews from chapter 13, you are all wonderfull! This chapter contains, ug, fluff. Now fluff is not a bad thing, it's just not some thing I ever saw myself writing. So please leave some comments. Read and Review, the latter being the most important! hehehe

~Chapter 14: The Necklace~

She woke up to cold water slowly dripping on her face. Rolling over she groaned and mumbled. Now they were poking her. She flapped her hand. 

"C'mon Lia. Wake up. I know you want to." She opened one eye to glare at her intruder. It was Erikk.

         "What time is it?" She moaned.

         "Ten thirty." He said smirking. Lia groaned and rolled off the bed. Her feet thumped as she slowly dragged her body across the floor. Her muscles stretched and slowly began to work again.

         "So what you been up to?" She asked him.

         The next few days went by in a blur of time. Lia was spending time with Erikk and her parents. Max had been sent to work with the wildmage and he would spend hours talking about it if she let him. Lia unfortunately had to figure this out the hard way and had stayed up passed midnight listening to him talk about it. The twins had stayed behind and before she had realized her concept of time had been scrambled it was the last day of midwinter.

         Walking to The Imperial suites as people had taken to calling them. Lia just thought of them as her friend's rooms. They had wanted to see her earlier than usual, they wouldn't tell her why. Knocking on there door, it opened to reveal a beautiful dress on a stand.

         The dress was a deep burgundy red, like red wine. It was embroidered in color changing red thread, in the nonsense patters that were quickly becoming a symbol by which she was recognized. The sleeves were tight on the upper arms and then flowed into classic bell sleeves. The edges of everything were edged in silver. The corset would be tight, but oh so pretty. The neckline was low, but not so she would be uncomfortable. She hadn't noticed Erica and Nia hovering in the shadows.

         "Do you like it?" Nia asked.

         "It's beautiful, who's it for?" Lia asked looking at them, eyes wide.

         "It's for you silly, put it on." Erica said laughing.

         "I don't think so; you ladies must get clean first, into the tub, with you." Gabriella, the princess's head servant said herding them towards the bathing room.

         Lia slid down into the hot water, hissing as the water stung her skin. She bit her lip, waiting for her body temperature to adjust. It only took a few seconds. She listened to Nia and Erica talk about the new fashions, and about the gall of Lady something or other wearing that dress it was so low cut, and she didn't have a big enough shelf to wear it.

         "Lia, we saw three of four ladies wearing that fashion you started, Very chique." Erica said.

         "I was thinking about wearing it myself." Nia said.

         "And now you are going to wear that red dress, you're a trend setter." Erica said grinning.

         "Sometimes I think you're testing me out with all these new fashions." Lia said smiling.

         "We would never." Nia said in mock anger. At that moment, Gabriela walked in.

         "Alright ladies, move out." She said herding them out of the bathroom into the dressing room. The maids put face powder all over her face, then cheek rouge and a shimmer silver powder over her eyelids. The put a red pomegranate lip rouges on her lips.

         Then they twisted parts of her hair up in a bun and braided some of the parts that fell out before curling all of the small wisps of her hair around in tight spiral curls.

         Lia put the dress on, layer upon layer of it.  When she had it all on she looked into the mirror, _oh goddess. She thought, somehow these dresses kept getting more and more elaborate. _How am I going to pull this off? __

_         "You're sure I can do this?" Lia asked._

         "Positive, you look radiant." Nia said. "Let's go." She said pulling Lia out of the door. They walked into the dining room together. Lia automatically went towards her parent's table. Erica grabbed her arm.

         Uh, you're sitting with us." Erica said.

         "What?"

         "You're sitting with us. It's a simple concept really." Nia said smirking.

"I can't, I can't deal with all of those proper ladies. I will not: I can't. I just can't." Lia whined at her friends. Her eyes: large and pleading. They just smiled and pulled her to the table. They set her down in a chair and spread their skirts out before sitting down gracefully.

         "Too late." Erica whispered. "Hello and good evening ladies. Lady Yazlia will be joining us tonight." They all looked like they didn't even recognize her. That was a good thing; the longer she remained anonymous the easier the night would go. 

         "So, Lady Yazlia. That's quite a fashion statement you're making. The red is so, red. Where'd you get the idea?" Lady Heralit asked, with quite a large, supposedly, polite smile.

         "The idea just popped into my head you know how that is. And as for the color, I like to be drastic." Lia said with that same smile. Lady Harlait smiled and dipped her fingers in the finger bowl. 

         Lia joined in the conversation with the ladies. They were talking about the Lady Veronica, obviously she was wearing a very controversial dress, or at least that what the servants were saying. She walked in at that very moment, all of the ladies at the table gasped. Lady Veronica was wearing a tight, very low cut dress. If she breathed to hard she was going to pop out of her dress. The skirt hung straight to the floor and the sides where slashed up to her mid thigh. It was very revealing, like she didn't want to remain a mystery.

         "Oh my! What a whore!" Lady Barnita gasped.

         "What is she doing?" Lady Garnet said.

         "I don't know. Oh, she's coming over. Behave ladies." Erica commanded. "Veronica, how are you?" Erica asked.

         "I'm good. How are you?" The lady responded, very politely.

         "I'm good. I like your dress it's original." She said smiling brightly.

         "Really? I hate it. My mother brought it up from Galla. She insisted I wear it. It looks like they are going to start soon; I had best be going. Nice to talk with you again." She said before leaving.  

         "Oh, that poor dear," Lady Sari said washing her fingers in the finger bowl. Lia turned to wash her fingers. She gasped. It was Erikk. Maybe he won't recognize her. Too late, his eyes lit up when he saw her.

         "Lia?" he whispered, unbelieving.

         "Yes." she said smiling.

         "You, you, you're sitting with a bunch of ladies gossiping." He said blinking. Lia smiled.

         "Yes, I am, squire." she said raising her eyebrows and turning back to the conversation. They were talking about how horrid Gallan fashions were. 

         She watched as Erikk returned to the kitchens and talked to her friends. They looked over at her and then laughed and shook their heads. Erikk just grinned and returned to the table with their dinner. He placed it in front of her and winked. Lia smiled, he was so, _graceful_. She thought before gasping. How could she think that? What was _wrong _with her? Erica shot her a worried glance that Lia ignored.

         Lia looked around the room quickly and noticed she wasn't the only one dining tonight. Jasson was eating with people she assumed where his parents. The man, she assumed was his father, was waving his fork around and whispering fiercely to his son. His mother would look up every few seconds and glare at him. Lia immediately felt sorry for him, this was why he'd been so worried about. It was also probably why she hadn't seen him all week.

         "Thank you." She said as Erikk delivered the first course, some kind of salad with shrimp and crab mixed in. Eating gave Lia a chance to examine her guests. Most of them were in lighter colors.  Lady Harelit was in a pastel purple dress. A little overdone maybe, there was lace everywhere. It looked like she had been wrapped in it.

Lady Sari was dressed in a gauzy blue. It was tight around the waist and fell to the floor in shining gauzy layers. It was very pretty and went well with her light blue eyes and pale blonde hair. Erica was wearing a dark hunter green dress. The skirt flared out in a bell and was open in the front to reveal dark brown petticoats. Nia was wearing blue. The bodice was tight and the sleeves where tight to the elbow where they cut open and fell straight down and were hemmed with tatted lace.

         Lia didn't know the rest of the ladies names. They all seemed very proper and polite. None of them seemed like they would try for knight hood. They were perfectly content to sit and gossip there days away.

         The second course came while Lia was carrying on a conversation about shoes. Erikk tried not to laugh at the look on her face. Only someone who knew her would notice. He smiled encouragingly before leaving. The third course was a new cake; the cooks called it cheesecake. They had put a cherry sauce on top. Lia loved it; it seemed to melt in her mouth. All chatter at the table stopped. They were to busy eating. As soon as she was done Lia excused herself. 

         Lia walked through the ballroom and out onto a balcony hidden behind a curtain. It was a clear cool night and Lia relished the clean air. She stood there for a while. She sighed she should probably go rescue Jasson from his parents. 

         She slipped back into the ballroom. Almost everyone had entered by now. Spotting he and his parents she made her way over to him.

         "Excuse me, would you like to dance?" She asked politely, it took a second for him to recognize her.

         "Oh, um. Yes of course." He said guiding her out into the dance floor. 'Thanks.' he said looking at his glaring parents as the disappeared behind a group of people.

         "Not a problem."

"I didn't recognize you at first."

         "No one is: it's lots of fun."

         "May I step in?" A gentleman asked. Lia didn't get a chance to answer as he was already swirling her away. She mouthed 'sorry' to Jasson before she was to far away. The man she was dancing with was babbling about some army he led. Lia knew he was lying. She knew and could recognize the leaders of all the Tortallen army's. Lia quickly excused herself and escaped to her balcony. Lia inhaled. It was already late at night. She heard someone come through the curtain behind her. Some one had found her secret place. She turned around: it was Erikk.

         "Hey." She said.

         "Hey, you seemed to enjoy your dinner." He said grinning sarcastically.

         "Oh, yes. I enjoyed myself immensely." Lia said grinning. Erikk smiled. The orchestra started playing a waltz.

         "Care to dance, Milady Yazlia of Queenscove?" He asked stepping towards her arm extended, smiling.

         "I'd love to, thank you Squire." She took his arm and put her other arm on his shoulder. They were hand in hand, his arm around her waist. At peace together, she inhaled that Erikk' scent she loved. Lia loved being with him, he seemed to make everything better. It was easier to deal with things when he was there. She didn't realize he thought the same.

~~:~~

         The next morning Lia set out to find the priest. She needed to speak with him. Actually talk, not listen to him babble about some stupid prophecy. She wanted to know where she was going, whom she had to deal with, and how she had to do it. Lia was tired of preparing for a destiny she knew nothing about.

         Spotting a door she recognized she opened it and quickly stepped into the room. The walls were still lined with books and the big window was still dusty. The priest wasn't there. Lia was disappointed.

         Her eyes drifted to the bookcases: _The History of Torment, A History of Humans, The Book of Wincho_. Nothing useful. Until she spotted something with her name on it_: The Book of Queenscove, their collapse. That was interesting, her house hadn't collapsed yet. Picking the book up Lia leafed through the index. It listed the names of important nobles of the house and on which pages to find their accomplishments. Lia was surprised to find her name on the list somewhere near the middle. There were pages of names after hers._

         Opening the book to her page number, she found everything after the first paragraph blank; the entire rest of the book was blank. Lia let out a frustrated groan.

         "One cannot know too much of one's future." A voice said behind her. Pulling out her boot knife Lia was up and flipping around in a second. Seeing it was the old priest, Lia sat back down defeated.

         "How much can I know?" Lia asked after a moment. He seemed to ponder for a moment.

         "They that will go with you know what to expect; so the advice I give you is to follow your heart and think with your head." He said smiling before he disappeared. Lia hated when he did that. He probably knew it too. That's probably why he did it. Lia groaned,

         'And what kind of advice was 'follow your heart and think with your head'? You can't do both at the same time. Your heart and your head say diffract things, they never agree. Lia growled and opened the door. Pulling off her boots Lia flopped onto her bed and fell asleep.

~~: ~~

         The next day, Lia got on her horse and rode back to Haven leaving behind the confusion of her future. The ride to Haven was much easier then the ride from Haven. It was cold, but the sky was clear and the air clean. 

         Arriving at Haven Lia unpacked the two dresses she had collected and put them into her wardrobe with her green dress. Lia couldn't believe she actually owned all of these dresses. They were gorgeous. Smiling she slipped out of her room and down to the kitchens. Borrowing a chunk of bread and some cheese, she walked back out of the kitchens and headed toward Maria's.

         Life went on through the winter months and into the spring. Trees blossomed once again and flowers grew. People returned to the fields to plow and sow seeds once again. Lia hardly noticed.

         She was busy doing things, running errands, teaching, being taught. She had been put on plow duty, and, at the moment that was what she was doing. She watched as Carri ran behind a plow throwing seeds as Jaelik ran behind her. Lia jumped as a horn blew, once, twice, three times. Spidrens.

         "Fall back! Back to the city. Leave the plows." Lia watched as people picked up children and ran. She looked around to make sure everyone had left when she heard a scream. Carri was standing in front of a spidren,_ talking to it.  _

         Lia pulled her sword out of its scabbard and ran towards it screaming all of the disgusting curses she knew at it. She picked Carri up off the ground.

         "Hey, I found it first. I get to keep it." The spidren said advancing forward. Lia just looked at it horrified. "C'mon, hand it over." It said reaching for Carri with tentacle like legs. Carri shrieked and Lia cut off its head with a practiced sweep. She turned around and ran so the blood would not burn her skin, Lia wasn't that lucky. As she was running back she felt it burn the skin of her back. She bit her lip and kept running. She saw Renna screaming and David holding her back. Lia's vision was blurring. She made it through the defense walls and saw Lady Maria pushing her way through the crowd. Someone pulled Carri from her arms before she collapsed.

~~:~~

**_. _**

         That years page tests went off without a hitch. She scored near the top in everything but archery, but even did relevantly well in that. None of her friends dressed like a female. Her so-called enemies only elbowed her once or twice. All in all, it had been a good week, and at the moment she was getting ready to go home. She had one last lunch to go to and them she was leaving. Someone knocked on her door.

         "Yeah?" She asked waiting for an answer.

         "Ya' ready? We're about to go." Jasson asked from the other side of the door. Lia looked around her room, she hadn't brought much with her, only things she had known she would need. Satisfied she wasn't going to forget anything she slid her dagger into her boot and left.

         "So you're sure you're gonna go home? You don't want to spend a summer with us?" Arron said. Lia made a face.

         "Positive, I want to go home. I want to spend a nice quiet summer around the least amount of boy children possible." Lia said. All of her friends tried to look offended; they didn't do a very good job. Lia just laughed at them.

        So now she was riding away from Corus, towards home. Towards her beautiful room with it's purple walls and yellow bed. She wanted her books. She wanted to watch her brother play with the wolf pack.  She just wanted to be home.

         She finally stopped Shanti and made camp for the night. Cooking herself some dinner she heard a sick break behind her. Pulling out a throwing star she whirled around.

         'If you try to hit me with that thing again I'll smack ya.' Came a drawling voice from the darkest possible shadow. After a second, Lia put it away. At the same time an old woman walked into the clearing. "Ya know last time ya left a hole in my dress? Not very considerate are ya?" She said before sitting down before Lia's campfire. Lia's mind raced to remember the first time she'd gone to Haven. She blanked.

         "You were the one who followed us?"

         "Not us, you." The lady said stirring Lia's soup.

         "Why me?" Lia was confused.           

         "Because girlie, you are important, very much so. It's about time someone told ya exactly how much. On you rests the future, with you comes great change. Respect that." That was the last thing she said before disappearing.

         "Suddenly the world is full of people who just disappear.

~~:~~

         Lia awoke to a soft breeze and the sounds of birds. She moaned. Her three months of peace and tranquility were over. Tomorrow she had to leave for Haven.

         "Why didn't I just go to the convent? I could have slept in every morning. Always been clean." Lia paused.

         "Never been able to breath properly, never getting to eat anything. Had stupid men fawning over your remarkable beauty; what kind of a life is that?" Lia looked up. It was Erikk. He had been in and out of Queenscove all summer as he was her father's Squire. He had his own room even.

         "Why are you here?" Lia said putting all of her anger, spite, disgust and loathing into the question.

         "Now, Lia darling. Is that anyway to greet a man?" She glared, he grinned. " I was instructed to wake you."

         "I'm awake."

         "Yes but once I leave you will cease to be so. I was instructed not to let that happen. So get dressed, wear something nice." Evidently he remembered the multiple times he'd seen her in her favorite tattered shirts and breeches that Lia refused to let be thrown away. 

         "No." She said clearly. He reached for the water basin. Lia screeched and ran towards the dressing room. She quickly slammed the door behind her. She could hear Erikk chuckling to himself. 

         Once in her closet Lia examined her dresses. She had a few very fancy dresses she had had made for the series of balls at Haven. They were having a midwinter festival at Haven this year so Lia wouldn't have to go to Corus. Which Lia thought would be great fun. 

         Examining her dresses once again. She had a few that would be too small, and then in the corner she had a few that her mother must have put in her closet before she arrived. Picking a light gauzy green dress she slowly pulled it on. Looking at herself in the mirror she realized she must have been growing again. Sighing she walked into her room.

         "Ready?" She asked, not noticing the shocked face of Erikk. He quickly recovered and offered her his arm. They quietly chatted about nonsense things all they way to the dining hall. Anyone who didn't know them would have thought they were a proper noble couple, and yet, they were far from that.

         Walking into the small sunroom was they ate breakfast she was surprised to find a pile of presents and decorations. Her parents and siblings were bouncing and clapping her hands. Falia was there to. Lia blinked, she had forgotten it was her birthday. She resigned herself to the fact that she was going to have a birthday party. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate their effort. She just wasn't in the mood.

         After an elaborate breakfast Lia was feeling a little more birthday partyish. Upon opening her presents, she was finding she was getting a lot of books. She got a Yamani steel dagger and an armband of knives, both from Raven Armory. She also got a few skirts and breeches, and a lot of tunics and shirt. Obviously, her mother didn't approve of the state her clothes were in. Lia had to admit they were a little worn. Okay, they had a few holes in them. Maybe a lot of holes, but she could still wear them. She grinned as her mother said her old clothes had been taken away and that the servants would pack her new ones. Lia just nodded and smiled.

         "Now shoo. Enjoy your last day here." Her mother said pushing her out of the house. Lia turned and looked at the closed door behind her. She shrugged and walked away. She didn't know where she wanted to go. What does one do on their last day at home? She decided to wander.

         She wandered through the stables, the vineyards, and the kitchens. She wandered through her mother's flower gardens. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, she ran right into Erikk. As they collided, she made a thumping sound before she hit the ground. Erikk laughed before pulling her to her feet.

         "You need to pay more attention to were your going." He said.

         "Only a little." She said brushing herself off. 

         "Um," he said looking nervous. Lia had never seen him actually nervous. She waited patently for him. "Here, it's your birthday present." He handed it to her quickly.

         "Thank you, you didn't have to get me anything." She said smiling at him. 

         "Open it." He said, even more nervous now. Lia smiled and pulled the red ribbon off that was tied over the shiny gold paper. Carefully undoing the paper she found a brown box. Slowly she slid back the wooden lid. It was lined with white silk. Pulling the silk revealed a silver charm. It was an emerald teardrop held in place with ornate silver designs: those nonsense designs that symbolized her. Emeralds were rare, very rare. They symbolized health and protection.

         "Oh, Erikk. Thank you!" She gave him a hug. "This is, wonderful. You really didn't have to."

         "Yes, I did. And you're welcome. Don't lose it." He said.

         "I won't. I would cry." Lia said smiling. Lia clasped the chain around her neck. 

         "Absolutely beautiful." The dinner bell rang. "Shall we?" He asked.  Lia nodded and they made their way back to the dining room. 

~~:~~

_See what I mean? Ug, I'm disgusted with myself, I'm gonna go hide in a dark corner, never to return again…_

_Review and I may return…_

_~Ana~_


	15. Spidrens

Ug, I'm warning you, this has, yet again, fluff. I still can't figure out what's wrong with me. I seriously hope the next chappie isn't like this….

**Starblossom: **Cute name, here ya go, I updated!

**Fluffy the teddy bear slayer: **..... (are you _ever _going to leave _real _reviews:)

**Tisha: **You reviewd, what an unusual occurance....

**Eccie87:** Hm, I dunno if you can go 'aw' in this chappie, we'll see tho.

**Aer: **lol, it's not to fluffy, the fluff is just there, pent up and it's trying to get out! ahh!

**Cami of Queenscove:** hehehe, you can't have Erikk, I made him up and _I'm keeping him._ hehehe

**Peachblossomlover:** heh heh, I'm so loved!

**White Wolf: **I can't belive you read it for two days, I would have said screw it, lol, glad ya like it so much!

**Larissa:** I knew I was goin back and forth from POV, I thought I'd fixed it all, I go check again tho.

**Mae15:** Glad you Like it!

**Ladyknight:** You're weird, I'm just a person, anywho! I Update, happy now yes?

**Xirleb70: **Ahhh! Flee the fluff bunnies!!!!!!! Ya, I re-did parts of chappie 1, hm, I still think it's horrid, :)

**Nita, Lady of the Rouge: ***In high movie star voice* You like me, you really like me!

**Lady Wild Rose:** Fine, I come out of corner, but it's still fluffy...*dodges flying bannana*

**Superlicea: ***sloly backs away from homecidal muderer* Okay! Okay! I update! No hurt me! *runns away screaming* and I;m not telling if the two of them get together, I've almost finished, as for her enimies the spidrens are tied into my plot, hehehehe

**Emily of Duranan:** I had to come out, people were threatening to hit me with bannanas :)

Wow, lots of reviewers! *smiles* Thank you, Thank you!

~Chapter 15: Spidrens~

Of all the presents she had gotten that year the necklace was her favorite. She never took it off. Normally she had it tucked underneath her shirts. She hadn't showed it to anyone, she hadn't thought about showing it around, it was too special. Something only she and Erikk knew about.

         But one day she had been practicing dagger fighting behind Renne's building and it had slipped out. Both Renne and Kanti spotted it right away. They immediately stopped all motion and stared at Lia wide eyed. Their eyes bigger than apples. Finally Renne squeaked out a sentence.

         "Lia, what is that?" Renne had shrieked.

         "Where'd you get it?" Kanti asked squealing. "Oh, Lia. It's gorgeous." She said bouncing. David looked completely lost. Lia just smiled and shrugged.

         "So Lia, where'd you get it?" Renne pressed. Lia knew if she didn't tell them they would sit on her. Sighing, she told them.

         "Oh, um. Erikkgaveittome." She said very fast.

         "What?" Kanti asked.

         "He gave it to you? Just like that? For what?" Renne asked. She had convinced David to train her as a thief, so her ears had caught Lia's mumbled phrase.

         "Who gave it to her?" Kanti asked still confused.

         "Erikk did." Renne said matter-of-fact.

         "Oh! He has to have the biggest crush on you." Kanti squealed. Lia sighed; they had been over this a million times.

         "We're just friends." Lia whined. "Friends. Nothing else. Friends." She said glaring at her friends.

         "But they way you two act around each other. All quiet and secretive. Like you know what the other is thinking. You love each other." Renne said spinning around in circles.

         "It's obvious Lia really. Accept it. You two are perfect for each other." Kanti now had the same misty-eyed look as Renne. 

         "We're just friends! What's wrong with being friends? Erikk doesn't like me that way. And besides, he's older than me."

         "Only by a year." Kanti said smirking.

         "I bet he picks you as a squire." Renne said. "That would be interesting."

         "When I'm ready to be a squire he'll be a fourth year squire." Lia said. Conveniently forgetting that he could take his Ordeal in his third year. The king had instigated that after the Scanran wars. They had to take a test before they could enter the Chamber. But if you were ready it was a good deal. Plenty of knights had done it.

         "Erikk's good. He'll pass a year early, and you know it." Renne said smug. Lia just sighed. You always lost when you argued with insane people.

~~:~~

         The midwinter festival was brilliant. Lia got to spend the week before scrubbing the floors and decorating. They had had flowers brought in and they used those to line the windows and doorways. They had large bouquets standing on the tables and in the corners of the ballroom. Every thing was sparkeling and clean, the chandeliers glimmered, vases sparkled, everything was magnificent.

         Two days before the festival was to begin a group of pages arrived from Corus to work with them. They didn't even know how to walk properly, much less serve anything. That is how Lia ended up trying to teach them how to serve properly. In the end they ended up in the kitchens and a group of gypsy kids got to serve. Lia was worried something would go wrong. But surprisingly nothing went wrong. Her parents and a couple of their old friends showed up as well. Lia got to serve them and heard snippets of there times of 'the good old days'. Lia found that amusing. They weren't that old.

         Lia sighed; she couldn't believe her parents had stayed away from their friends for so long because of her. Her mother had finally told her why she had never been to court. She had only been four or five years old. They had been in the city for some celebration or something. A priest had picked her up and yelled that the goddess had come back and that any who worshiped any god but her would die. 

         Mass chaos had broken out in the city. People were normally very loose on religion. It had never really mattered. But people had gone nuts. Taking things from one temple and putting them in another, and then bloody battles to take them back. Her parents had quickly taken her away to their fief. And the priest had been killed. The king had wanted them to come back, but her parents had refused. They didn't want anything like hat to happen again. Lia quickly shook her head; today was not the day for such thoughts.

         The winter passed and it had become Lia's duty to watch over the male pages that had been stationed at Haven for the remainder of the year. Lia's personal thought was that ha Minchi was just using them to try and see if a woman's touch could cure these boys of their clumsiness. She also had a thought on that. It was impossible. Renne had just laughed when she had been told this.

          "They probably just want your attention. I mean after all Lia, no matter how much you try to ignore it you are beautiful. Accept it and move on. Maybe you can use it to your advantage." Lia had looked at her like she was insane.

          "What?"           

"Use it to you-"

          "No not that part the other part."

          "Oh, they like you. " Lia gaped. Renne smiled. " Look at the midwinter presents they sent you. Chocolates, flowers, cupid figurines. C'mon if that isn't a hint I don't know what is." She said rolling her eyes and tossing her dagger high into the air.

          "Why do little boy's always develop crushes on me? Why not someone else?" Lia sighed, some days she hated being so pretty.

~~:~~

Spring came early that year and the plowing began. Lia shuddered to remember the last time it had been time for plowing. She did not want that to happen again. Spidren burns hurt, and took forever to heal. 

          She had received a letter stating when she would return to the palace for trials and the month long training camp for pages. Lia had gotten out of going twice now and was hoping to be exempt from these years as well. At least it would be interesting, Port Caynn was enormous. One could accidentally get lost easily. Lia grinned. Port Caynn was also infamous for it's thieves. Maybe it wouldn't be completely awful after all.

         A few weeks later Lia was headed back to Corus. She was going by herself. By now she would be able to make this trip in the dark. Lia took her time. Enjoying the beauty of the woods, and the peace that came with the breeze. She loved nature, it was calm. Trees swayed with the breeze, birds chirped, not worrying about what the future held, just enjoyed the moment.

         Upon entering Corus she discovered she had entered the city on a market day. She toyed with the idea of going back and waiting the day out. Deciding not to Lia spent the day slowly weaving her way through the city. Carefully avoiding small children, cats, dogs, and fruit baskets. Having finally made her way she was able to give her horse to the stable boys and fall into her bed unnoticed.

         The next morning Lia put on the appropriate uniform for the fourth year trials. She never wore it anymore; her uniform at Haven consisted of shirt and pants. Lia was surprised it even fit still. She shrugged and went to breakfast.

         "Lia." Aaron said waving at her as she brought her breakfast over and sat down next to Jasson. "We were afraid you weren't going to make it. We were expecting you to show up days ago. Not the day of the trials." He said with a grin.

         "Hey, I'm a girl. I show up perfectly on time according to my wishes." They didn't understand what she meant. That was really a difficult way of saying she was fashionably late.

         Lia brought them up to date on what had happened this year, which hadn't been much considering it only took her a few minutes to explain. The boys all babbled about the stupid things they had done. Lia only caught the part about clogging the palace sewers.

         The trials went easily and Lia was only bested in archery. Her friends claimed to be offended that they could still best her in archery. They claimed that three years was more than enough time to improve upon it. She enjoyed a long dinner arguing about it before going to her room.

         She was about ready to change for bed when a man dropped a note of for her. It requested that she be at the Dancing Dove at midnight. Lia looked at the moon, which gave her an hour. She sighed and changed into dark brown hose and a slightly ratty hunter green shirt. She threw a gray tunic over it all and placed knives in various places all over her body. She laughed, if only her mother could see all the clothes she'd given her now. Most were thread bare and had holes in them. Checking herself one more time in the mirror she ran down to the city.

         "Wat'cha doin in dis place girli?  Ain't no where for a wee lass like ye' t'be." A drunken bartender asked. Lia frowned. 

         "I'm here on business." She said looking the man in the eyes

         " O  den you mest be da one da majesti was wantin te see. Room number 6. He'll be in der." He waved his arm in the direction of a staircase before falling into a drunken sleep. Lia grimaced. She walked towards the stairs. A man tried to grab her purse. Lia grabbed his wrist and glared daggers at him. He grinned sheepishly and returned to his very late night dinner.

         Walking up the stairs Lia noticed that it was a very well kept place. The stairs didn't squeak. She couldn't hear anything coming out of the rooms. Stopping in front of room number six she knocked twice. A man in his late teens opened the door.

         "Ya made it." He noted and motioned for her to enter. He sat in a chair and motioned for her to sit opposite of him. She sat and looked at him expectantly.

         "I guess you want to know why you're here." He said. Lia raised an eyebrow at him. "I need your help." He got another look from Lia. "I need you do deliver this letter to the house Voliner in Port Caynn." He slid a letter across the table.

         "Why?" Lia asked churlish. He obviously hadn't expected that answer. He blinked and looked at her.

         "What?" He asked.

         "Why should I deliver it for you? I don't even know your name. Much less who you are." Lia glared at him.

         "Oh, my name's Kyle. I buy and I sell. I need you to deliver this letter because I can't" 

         "You're a thief, and this letter's blackmail. I'm not stupid ya know."

         "You are good. Will ya deliver it?" He asked grinning.

         "As long as my names not mentioned."         

"Deal. Now, this letter has to go directly into the master's hands, no one else's. Understand, not a servants, not his wife's. Only his, got it?"

         "I understand." She didn't know why she was delivering this letter. In the rain. And in the dead of night. She had woken up and remembered the letter that she had tucked into her saddlebags and forgotten about. She had tried to go back to sleep and been unable to. So she was trudging down the street Looking for the correct address.

         Finding it she sighed gratefully and knocked on the door. Lia noticed that some of the lights in the house were on. She smiled as a servant opened the door.

         "Yes Milady?" The servant asked politely.

         "I have a letter I'm to deliver to the master of this house." Lia said. She had worn a skirt to make a good impression. 

         "I can take it to him Lady."

         "I was told to give it to him specifically."' Lia said smiling.

         "Right this way then Lady." The servant said letting her into the house. Lia wiped her boots before following the servants up the spiral staircase. The house was larger than it had first appeared, paintings covered the walls and everything was trimmed in polished in mahogany wood. Lia loved it.

         "Here we are Lady." The servant said gesturing at a large door before giving Lia a weird look and leaving. Lia realized she still had her hood up, deciding to leave it Lia knocked on the door.

         "Come in." Lia entered. A man with brown hair streaked with gray sat behind a large mahogany desk strewn with papers. Large bookcases covered the walls from floor to ceiling.

         "Please have a seat. Can I help you?" He asked. Lia sat on a plush chair. And pulled out the letter. It was rather thick and made out of a yellow paper. She held it in her hand and looked at him from beneath her hood.

         "I was told to deliver this to you." She handed it to him. He opened it and pulled out a thick wad of folded papers. Scanning them quickly he looked at Lia in wonder.

         "Where did you get these?"

         "A thief named Kyle asked me to deliver them for him." Lia said. She had no qualms about giving his name. The man sighed. 

         "Do you know what this is about my dear?" He asked quietly.

         "No sir, I asked nothing past his first name." Lia said just as quietly.

         "I am sorry to inform you that Kyle was killed three days ago." Lia inhaled sharply. "You have just been involved in the search for the champions. I will not tell you any more than that. Now we need to talk about your protection." Lia had been surprised when he had mentioned the word 'champion'. She was busily scanning the papers he had lay down. The one on top was a sketch, a sketch of her. Lia gasped and looked at him. She pulled down her hood and looked at him.

         "I think I'm already involved. What do those papers say about me?" Lia asked as her eyes scanned his face. 

         "Oh my, you're a champion." He said completely abashed. "Take these papers." He said handing her the papers she had just delivered and a few more. "Hide them, don't let anyone but the other champion see them. Now go." He tucked the papers in her coat pocket and pulled her hood up. He pushed her out the door. "Go fast, don't stop for anyone. When the progress starts go with them to the southernmost point of Carthak a man will meet you there."

         "But the progress isn't for another year and a half." Lia protested. As she flew down the stairs with him tugging at her elbow.

         "I know, wait for it." He said as he thrust her out into the street. "Don't let anyone know you're a champion. Gods all bless." He said before closing the door.

         Lia spent the last two weeks in a state of paranoia. The man she had been sent to see had been murdered the same night she had been there. She had sewn the papers inside a corset that she wore all of the time. She couldn't wait to get home and read them.

         Camp had been good, nerve-racking but good. They had studied the wars in the day and during the nights they helped the cities gang patrol. Twice they had had to fight spidrens. All they had done was torch duty though. Very boring for Lia. 

         She was overjoyed when they had ridden back to Corus. The trip had taken them a week. Lia could have done it in four days, though she kept her mouth shut. She slept horribly. The boys had to walk by her tent to make it to the latrine, so every time one of their heavy footprints passed by her tent Lia awoke. She slept with her dagger, she would need a new one soon. This one was just about dead. 

         The night before they were going to enter the city Lia felt, wrongness in the forest. She picked up her sword that lay next to her bedroll. Exiting the tent she felt it behind her turning she saw movement. Walking towards her feeling a Spidren dropped down in front of her. Yelling to wake the camp Lia went into battle mode. Swinging and hacking away at Spidrens. Her blade was whirling so that you could barely see it. She noticed that the Spidrens glowed green when she killed them, she didn't worry about it. Whoever had killed the scholar was out to kill her. It was part of her being a champion. 

         She didn't even notice the other pages had joined he fight until it was over. It had only lasted a few minutes, but it had felt like hours. Some of the Spidrens had swords, Lia hadn't noticed that either. 

         Turning around the pages and Minchi were looking at her like she was a demon. Lia rolled her eyes and said she was going to sleep. The next morning her friends were strangely silent as they rode into the city. 

         When they got there Lia signed out and left. It took Lia a shorter span of time to get home. Shanti didn't seem to tire, neither did Lia. So they kept going.

         "Lia." Her mother said surprised. "I didn't expect you home today."

         "I wanted to get home." She chatted with her mother all morning. Telling her mother about all the things she had done before her meeting with Veccini the scholar she'd gotten killed. She gracefully skipped over that part and ended with the Spidren fight.

         "Some of them didn't bloody their swords. Fourth year pages!" Lia laughed and her mother laughed.

         "Well hon, your father and Erikk aren't due back for another week. And I suggest you go see Falia in a day or two." Her mother said with a grin.

         "Alright ma, I'm going to go take a bath now. Then I'm going to take a nap." Lia said smiling. Reaching over she kissed her on the head and ran off down the hall. 

         Quietly, in the sanctity of her own room Lia took off the corset, she slid it under a loose floorboard in her closet. Sighing she lay on her bed, it felt good to let her skin breath after being stuck under a corset for so long. She didn't see how people wore them all the time. Lia rang for the maid to fill her bathtub. 

         After taking a bath Lia felt better, safer, more in control of her life again. She grabbed a roll from the kitchens and went to see Falia. It seemed that the village was preparing for a wedding. Lia smiled and wondered who the lucky couple was. Seeing Falia standing under the archway used in weddings Lia walked towards her. Falia saw her.

         "Lia!" She yelled running towards her. "Guess what?" She asked excitedly.

         "What?" Lia asked laughing.

         "I'm getting married!" At this sentence both Lia and Falia were screaming bouncing, and hugging.

         "To who?"

         "Kerrian, the blacksmiths son. Remember him?" She asked, Lia did remember him. He had been cute.

         "Yes of course. I'm so exited for you" Lia said bouncing around. "When is the wedding?" 

         "Three days." Falia said smiling.

         "Oh my, do you have a dress?" Lia asked suspiciously, a dress was the kind of large detail Falia would forget. From the look on her face she had too. "Come on, I have something we can mess with for you."

         The two ran all the way to the castle laughing. Falia was giving her all of the details on this boy and the wedding.

         "Here's the dress." Lia said pulling a silver dress out of the closet. She had never worn it. It was one of the dresses her mother had secretly put in her closet and Lia had ignored.

         The dress it's self had gauzy silver under dress with a beaded white sleeveless overdress. Falia's mouth dropped.

         "I can't wear that!"

         "Why? It will need to be altered; I'm bigger than you. But otherwise it will be fine." Lia said looking at her friend. "I have another one if you don't like this one."

         "It's not that. Lia, that's a Lady's dress." She said.

         "And?"

         "I'm not a Lady." Lia laughed.

         "Falia, no one cares. It's your wedding day, enjoy it." Falia paused, still unconvinced. "Look, I missed your last couple birthdays. So this is my present to make up for them." Falia sighed.

         "Alright, fine." She said grinning. "It is pretty." She said fingering the fine fabric. 

         "Put it on." Lia said pushing Falia into her dressing room. Lia walked around her room while Falia changed. Sitting on her bed Lia thought about love and marriage. She didn't really know what love felt like.  

"Good, here's your dress." She said sticking her arm out of the door. "Your mother helped me pick it out. Put it on." Lia grinned and grabbed the hanger that the dress was on from Falia's hand. She put it on and examined herself in the mirror. She sat down on the bed to wait for Falia to come out.

         What was love anyway? Truly, she thought bitterly. All the books she had read described love as a burning passion for another person. But that wasn't love. That was lust. And that was different. Love had to be something different, something indescribable. A deeper connection of some sort. Lia shook her head. She was over analyzing.

         Falia stepped out of the dressing room. Lia smiled, Falia was the traditional blonde hair blue-eyed millers daughter. 

         "So, what do you think?" Falia asked.

         "Absolutely beautiful. It fits you perfectly too." Lia said with a smile. "You'll be gorgeous."

         "Thanks Li, thank you for everything."

         "It wasn't a problem."

         "Alright, I'll see you at the wedding then?" 

         "Of course." Lia said Falia went and changed back into her clothes and left. Lia took of her bridesmaids dress and went to sleep. She slept late into the morning and pampered herself until late afternoon when she got dresses.

         It was a windy day and Lia was standing on her balcony letting the wind finish drying her hair for her. Earlier in the day there had been some commotion in the west but it had died down. People had been coming in and out of the village all day. But now Lia noticed two horses coming up fast. As they drew nearer Lia recognized one of the riders. It was her father. Lia wondered where Erikk was until she realized that the bundle he was carrying was Erikk. Lia gasped and ran for the entry hall.

         Cursing big houses the entire way to the grand entryway. Arriving there Lia stopped and leaned against the archway. Her fathers face was ashen and there were bags under his eyes. Lia saw that his gift was tapped out. Erikk had a few scratched over his arms that Lia could see but the big thing was the huge Spidren burn on his left arm. The skin was angry red and looked like it had begun to boil before the blood was wiped off. His breathing was harsh and erratic. Lia exchanged a look with her father.

         "Lia will you, " Her father began to say.

         "Get him to his room, I'll meet you there." Lia said before taking off back to her room. Running through the halls the only thought running through her head was 'faster, faster, faster'. She was running full out, a mean feat in her dress. She flung open the door to her room and rummaged through her medicinal cabinet. She picked up her basket and began throwing vials and pots in. Bags of herbs in as well. She grabbed things she might not even need but she took them with her. She flew down the two hallways it took for her to get to Erikk's room. She arrived just as her father laid Erikk in his bed. Lia took one look at her father and growled.

         "Bed, now." He looked like he was going to protest her mother came up behind her. "Get him in bed. I don't care how, but do it." She told her mother before moving to the water pitcher. She poured some water into a basin and mixed herbs and ointments into it. She saw her parents leave and she sighed gratefully.

         Moving next to he bed Lia carefully removed his shirt. She hissed in sympathy when she saw how far gone the wound had gotten. She was glad he was unconscious otherwise this process would be extremely painful for him. Carefully washing it off Lia picked out Spidren hairs and wood chips. Then she struck bone. Lia growled. She wanted to find the stupid immortal that had done this and, ohh she didn't know but she would figure it out when she found it. And then it would pay. She would pound the moisture out of it.  Lia slowly calmed herself down and applied a massive amount of cleansing herbs to his arm. She waited for them to set.

         In that time she got to examine his room. It was neat, very organized. He had a bookshelf full of books on battle tactics and history. A map of Haven. And in the corner of his desk was a sketch of her. Lia was shocked beyond belief. It was very well drawn. When she picked it up underneath was another one, this one was far more detailed than the other one. Lia looked up at Erikks motionless body. She smiled; maybe when he got better she could torture him. Smiling she moved back to wash the herbs off.

         Lia applied a burn salve to his arm and some more herbs and was binding his arm up when he stirred.

         He looked up at her from blurry eyes and thought he saw an angel. Beautiful dark hair cascaded from her shoulders and bright green eyes. It took him a minute to realize it was Lia.

         He was trying to talk to her. She could tell. She told him to shush as she finished binding his arm. She got him some water and helped him sit up to drink it. She had packed her stuff up and was ready to leave when he grabbed her hand.

         "Stay?" He managed to croak out. Lia nodded, put her basket on the floor before climbing in bed and curling up next to him. They fell asleep like that. They didn't notice in the morning when Yuki and Neal came to check on them.

         "They're in love." Yuki observed standing in the doorway with her husband. "The question is how long does it take for them to notice."

         "The longer the better." Neal said grumpy that his daughter was in the same bed with a boy.

         "Your just grumpy." Yuki said pulling him out of the room to eat breakfast.

         Lia spent the day tending to Erikk and after a ten minute argument decided that the next day he could get up and walk. But not far. And he had to rest every ten minutes. Lia knew he wouldn't stick to the agreement but it felt better knowing she could yell at him if he showed up at the wedding. He was friends with Kerrian. So it would make sense if he did come. But Lia wished he wouldn't. Lia finally gave up and went to her room to sleep.

         The next morning at around ten Lia took her dress and went down to the Mill. Gertrude Falia's mother and Grandma Miller immediately attacked her. Everyone in the village just called her grandmother. They had her put her dress on and then did her hair. Lia had insisted that she could do it. But they insisted upon doing it. They then sent her to help Falia who looked like she was scream any minute. All of the wives in the village were trying to 'help' her. Lia immediately sent them out and helped Falia into her dress and do her make up.

         "I don't think I can do this." Falia said while Lia was curling her hair.

         "Yes you can."

         "I'm so nervous." Lia responded by handing her a piece of chocolate. "Ohh, chocolate." she squealed.

         Before long Lia was heading down through the village to the wedding ring behind a row of flower bearers and bridesmaids. Lia saw Erikk sitting with her parents and received a glare from Lia. He winked at her of all things. As Lia stepped aside she saw the look on Kerrian's face as he Falia for the first time in all her wedding day beauty.

         Lia sighed, she had decided that, yes, she wanted to fall in love. She wanted to get married. She wanted someone to hold her when she was sad. Someone to stay with her forever. 

A few days later Lia finally worked up the courage to look at the papers she had been given. She pried up the floorboard and pulled out the papers. She quickly looked through them. There were a few sketches of a girl, a girl who looked remarkably like her. A lot of references were made to an 'emerald enemy'. And an 'emerald forest'. Lia didn't understand. She had never heard of any references to emerald anything. Not in history of the worlds, universe, or of gods.

         The wedding went beautifully. And soon the Bride and groom where off to the cottage that would be the sight of the rest of there lives. Their children would be born there and they would probably die there. And then after everyone had left Lia walked slowly up to her house. Some how she was depressed. Lia sighed; she needed to go back to Haven so she would be too busy to be depressed.

         Her birthday came the day before she was to leave for Haven again. Lia received clothes and books again. And she had a mysterious package that held an emerald hilted Achete sword pair along with an emerald hilted boot dagger. Lia was pleasantly surprised with that. But she wished she knew who had given them to her. She was practicing with them when Erikk knocked on her door. Lia let him in and then screamed at him to sit.

         "Calm down Lia. I only walked from my room to yours." He said looking at her like she was insane. Lia fumed for a minute.

         "Okay fine. What did you need?" She said asking him as nicely as possible.

         "Just to give you your birthday present. But since your being so mean to me." He said and made like he was going to leave. Lia shrieked and pulled him down to the bed. He laughed and handed her a white box. Lia opened it quickly and gasped. Inside was a pair of earbobs to match her necklace. Lia squealed and hugged Erikk wildly.

         "Thank you!"

         "So you like them?" He asked sarcastically.

         "I love them. Thank you."

         "Your welcome. Now get some sleep. You have quite a ride tomorrow." He said clapping Lia on the back before exiting. Lia put the earbobs into her pack before going to bed.

         Lia woke up extra early the next morning. She wanted to leave before anyone else was awake. That way she didn't have to suffer through anymore embarrassing and tearful goodbyes. She knew it would hurt her friends and family, but it was easier for her this way.

         Lia carefully slipped out of her room with her saddlebags on her shoulders and down to the stable. Quickly saddling Shanti Lia mounted and was on the rode to Haven in ten minutes. She looked behind her at her home one last time before galloping away. 

         Lia arrived in Haven just as the sun was setting. She observed the view for a few minutes before finally entering the city. Many people greeted her and after entering the final set of city gates was led to Kel's study. 

         "Lia, I'm glad you've returned to us once again." Kel said standing o greet her at the door.

         "Ah, you know how it is. I can't stay away for too long." Lia said with a laugh.

         "I have that same problem." Kel said smiling. "Well, I wanted to talk to you about a few things." Lia nodded for her to continue. "First of all how is Erikk? Your father said they got in a mighty fine tangle with some Spidrens." Kel said seriously.

         "He'll be fine. He's still recovering but it won't affect him permanently." Lia said.

         "Oh good. Did you know he's going to take his Ordeal a year early?"

         "No I didn't. He didn't mention anything about his Ordeal."

         "Your father seems to think he's ready so Dom and I gave him the okay. Anyway. This is your last year with us. So we are supposed to give you some funny mathematical training. So you'll be meeting with the clerks Sunday afternoons and Wednesday after dinner. Alright?"

         "Thats fine."

         'All right, the rest of your schedule stays the same. Now get some sleep." Lia did as she was told before waking up at dawn to practice her sword techniques. Someone opened her door and Lia lost hold of one of her blades. It flew and landed in the doorframe right next to Renne's head.

         "Renne! You shouldn't do that! You could get hurt." Lia said.

         "I love you to Lia. Lady Maria said there's an epidemic in the lower city. She wants you to come help her."

         "Oh, will you make my excuses to Kel?"

         "Of course. Now go." Renne said. Pushing her out of the room and closing the door behind her. "I'm off have fun!" She said before running off to find Kel. Lia ran the other way to the city. 

         She ran into Maria's house. There was a line out the door and people were slowly making their way towards her home.

         "What's the sich?" Lia asked standing next to Maria.

"Bad water. The instructions for the capsules are on the back table. I need you to make more. We're going to run out. "

"Okay. No problem." Lia said and moved off to the back room. She read the instructions. It was only boiling a few herbs that had to be ground. Then you strained the water out and put them in paper packets. Lia spent most of the day doing that. Around suppertime Maria came in.

"You can stop. I have enough for the rest of these people. Come help me administer the rest of these and you can go home.

"Okay." Lia said tiredly. She helped Maria finish and then clean up before heading back to her room. She put on her nightgown before falling straight into bed.      

Waking up the next morning was a groan. Her back hurt from standing all day. Her hands hurt from grinding the herbs all day. Some how she woke up and made it through the day.

Lia didn't get a day off until a week before midwinter. She had been teaching the city kids. Wagging war against the Spidren colony that was attacking the city. She had also helped decorate the grand hall for midwinter. Lia wasn't going to stop but she had been commanded by Kel to take the next few days off. Surprisingly when she made it back to her rooms and opened her door Renne and Kanti were sitting there.

"So the workaholic returns." Kanti said smirking.

"You know you couldn't pay me to work as hard as she does." Renne said.

"We certainly don't work that hard." Kanti observed.

"You don't work at all!" Renne said laughing.

"Neither do you!"

"Yes I do. Just not where people can see me." She said skillfully. Lia laughed as Kanti tried to figure out where Renne worked. She was a thief. She had been for two and a half years now.

"Alright you two enough. I need to go shopping." Lia said. The girls behaved when they heard the word shopping.

"What are we shopping for?" Renne asked as they made their way out the door.

"I need a few dresses for midwinter. And to pick up a few last minute gifts." Lia said. Her friends went into evil plotting mode when Lia had said dresses. She was taken to every dressmaker in the city. Personally she suspected that there had been a citywide announcement proclaiming it national put Lia into every dress you own day. It was horrible. By the end of the day Lia had more than three or four dresses. She had eight or nine. So when she got back to her room she hung her dresses in her closet and curled up into bed.

Hello, as you may have noticed I changed the title, it was never meant to be titled 'Yazlia of Queenscove' for as long as it was. And the summary changed as well,it probably confuses you all terribly, but you'll figure it out soon enough. Review! Tell me what you think. And the formatting's not working, AGAIN, so please excuse the screwed up indentation… 

**_~Ana~_**


	16. Mayhem

 ~~:Review Thank you's:~~

**bookworm:** I'm updating, please don't go insane! lol

**Fluffy the teady bear slayer: **...

**Death by moonlight: **lol, I know that their are ppl worse than me, (thank god) lol

**Shiningami Clara:** Did I spell that right? Probly not, anyways, I am glad you like it! Did you like _Lady Knight_?

**Ella:** She didn't know the rouge (doesn't) But she's abored teenager? And if I got a letter from the rouge I'd go! :)

**Superlicia: **Did I spell that wrong? lol, I like my evil plotting mode! It's fun to be in!

**Lady Wild Rose:** I know the Champion thing is confusing, that's kind of the point. It's supposed to be this odd thing that destiny devises and no one knows much about. They just know that they have to do it. I'm sorry it's so confusing! 

**White-Wolf: **What makes you think I won't kill Erikk? Or maybe I'll kill Lia? Or maybe I'll kill them both?! Mwhahahahaha! And I think thats the greatest compliment I've gottem. I ROCK! yay me!!!

**ladyknight: ****Bows** I have updated, be happy!

**Read 24/7 and more:** This may sound quite stupid, but what is 24/7 and why should I read it. And yes I find you're schools name amusing.

**Aer:** I didn't like the title and If you'll note it was changed back, there is an explanation below. lol, I'll explain the Champion thing below. And the whole rouge thing? BEcause it has to do with the champion thing, And it's Lia, she's impulsive, sorta, and her father's told her stories of the rouge and she wanted to meet them.:) 

**Cami of Queenscove:** Yes theif dude died, both actually, hehehe, No Neal likes to think of Lia as if she's four hehehe, and you UPDATED! Yay! lol, and yes ff.net has been stupid lately, 'The site is experiancing overload, blah blah blah' Can I swear in a Pg fic? Is it Pg? I should probly change it if it is. lol, 

**icorrecteveryonesodon'tfeelspecial: **I know. I like Haven better. And I won't feel special Don't worry J

**Tisa: **TRACK IS EVIL! that said, you're stupid for running willingly (ppl who are reading this she is my best friend I can call her stupid if I want don't tell me I'm a biotch :) it's part of the goverments brain washing program, well the black ops division anyway. 

**Peachblossom:** lol, I try to keep Tamora's charcters in character, I totally killed Kel's character thou, **is sad** I can't write her like that. Anyway thanx for reviewin :)

**Xirleb70: **I'm glad SOMEONE's not confused about the champion thing!

_I know! I know! I've got to quit doing this but I changed the titel back... Too many ppl didn't like it *pouts* And tell you the truth I really didn't like it either. I just didn't want ppl to compare it to _Lady Queenscove. _Which to inform you is a new fic, (that has gotten past 2 chappies eep!) and has the same basic plot as mine, Neal and Yuki's daugter who is bad at archwery gah! And I don't want you to get mine and her's confused... Gah,_

_And the Champion thing _lots _of you have been asking questions about it. You are not supposed to know! Lia won't even know fully what it's about. It has to do with a god, the god of Destiny specifically. No human knows entirely what in their life they have been designated to accomplish. But some people are given clues, because if they don't complete it mass chaos happens. And every one dies. It will make more sense at the _very _end._

_And please remember this _IS _my first fic! I will forget things I mean to use for foreshadowing! And my little brother takes the stick post it note things of my monitor! So it's not like I do it intentionally! Lol._

_Oh, and I went on vacation, and all I did was type, the entire time! lol, my brother thought I was obsessed, anyway. I finished this fic. The entire thing is 132 pgs. long. Chappies will be up as soon as my poor beta reader can check them :)_

_The next two chappies were originally one chappie, I split it up because it was too long. 4000 words or so._

_I broke 150 reveiws! I'm so happy. **bows to reviewers** You are all completly awsome! And thank you to the three who flamed me, It helped me work out some kinks._

_Okay I'm done with the overly long A/N!_

~~:Chapter 16:Mayhem:~~

She woke up the next morning to rude pounding on her door. She opened the door and the man standing outside just about knocked on her nose.

"Yes?" She growled at him.

"There's a fire in the lower city." He said quickly before moving to wake the next person up. Lia quickly pulled on breeches and a shirt before running out the door. Lia stopped in the middle of the hall and ran back to get her boots.  When she was finally ready, Lia followed the smoke and stood before a flaming building.

The building stood like a flaming torch against the dark sky of morning. Lia looked around. A lot of people stood around looking lost. They needed to be organized.

"Listen up." Lia yelled at the civilians who were looking at the building. Surprisingly they heard her and waited for direction. Lia took a deep breath. "Send the children to get buckets and wet blankets. Older children can pump the wells and adults can try to put out the fire. Aim high so the water will flow to the ground." They were still standing around looking at her. "What are you waiting for? Go!" She yelled and then people moved. Children scrambled for buckets. Adults organized themselves into an assembly line. Soon buckets of water were being flung at the top of the building and then empty buckets were passed back down the line. Soon actual firefighters from the compound showed up. 

Eventually the building collapsed, but no one was hurt and only possessions were lost. Lia stayed around the building all day tending to burns and small scratches. After a long day of clean up Lia was pulled into the saddle behind a knight. She focused on not falling off 'till they got to her building. Lia slid off the horse and thanked its rider. She walked to her room and forced herself to wash the grit and ash from her body before crawling into bed.

She woke up late in the afternoon the next morning. She lay in bed for a while before getting up and walking into her dressing room. There was a note on her mirror.

_         Lia,_

_         You aren't needed in the banquet hall until five o'clock._

_                  Kel_

Lia nodded and got dresses. Erica and Nia wouldn't be at Haven this year because the progress would start in a year. They were expected to amuse themselves at court.

         She pulled on black breeches and a dark maroon shirt before going to the kitchens for breakfast. As Lia walked into the dining room, she saw her mother sitting at a table eating.

"Hey mom." She said as her mother stood up to give her a hug.

"What have you been up to?" She asked with a rare smile. "Your father showed up late last night saying something about you playing with fire."

"I wasn't playing with it. I was trying to put it out. How would he know anyway?" Lia asked frustrated.

"We came for midwinter. We were trying to get through the city yesterday afternoon. Eventually your father and Erikk started to help with clean up. They didn't get to the compound till late last night. I think they're still sleeping." Yuki said as the corners of her eyes crinkled. Lia smiled.

"Men." She said with a shrug. "Want to eat lunch with me?"

"Of course. It's been a long time since I've had you all to myself." Lia smiled as she and her mother enjoyed a long lunch. It was breakfast for Lia, lunch for her mother. Around three o'clock Lia and her mother gave up on the men-folk and left to get ready for festival.

Lia went to her room and looked at her wardrobe. She had a green dress, a blue dress, a red dress, a color changing orange dress, a black and silver dress, a white dress, and a cream dress. Lia picked the white dress.  She curled her hair with the curling iron, a fancy thing that court ladies used. Lia found it disgustingly complicated and vowed never to use it again.

Some one knocked on her door around the fifth hour. She opened it to reveal Jasson. He immediately wrapped his arms around her in a hug. It took Lia a moment to figure out whom it was. 

"Jasson, what are you doing here?" She asked confused. He was supposed to be in Corus. 

"I came to help with the festival. They sent ten of us." He said.

"Who came?"

"Aaron, Gerry, myself, and a few of the boys that came last year." Lia was overjoyed at the first few names, but the boys from last year, ug. 

"Where are they?" She asked, exited to see her friends.

"Waiting in the banquet hall: Are you ready?" He asked moving away from her.

"Just let me get my shoes." Lia said moving back into her room. She pulled her shoes on and walked out the door. Jasson pulled it shut behind her. 

"Ya know ya look like a noble lady." He said suddenly. 

"Oh really?" The bell tolled five minuets 'till the ball. "C'mon I'll race you." She said picking her skirts up and started running to the kitchens. She heard him running behind her yelling about how improper her actions were. Lia smiled; no matter how nice he was; he was still a Lord's son. He expected certain things from women in skirts. Lia smiled as she reached the kitchen door first. She smoothed her skirt. She opened the door and walked into the kitchen. Aaron and Gary were leaning against the wall eyeing the group of pages that had been here last year. They were huddled in a corner whispering. 

"Lia!" Aaron said giving her a hug, Gary followed.

"Ya know Li, it's not nice to lead pages on," Gary said as the pages lined up and watched her and her friends. 

"I don't lead them on, they're obsessed." She whispered.

"Or something," Arron whispered before Kel started talking. A few minuets later Erikk burst into the room. His hair was messy and his shirt lacings were undone, his tunic was crooked. Lia smiled as he grinned sheepishly and tried to right himself.  Lia turned as he came up next to her. She tried to straighten his hair. She finally got it in some form of order.

"Am I acceptable now?" He asked with a grin.

"Only a little."

"I see.'' He said. Lia smirked and picked up the first course. She was serving the block masters. Block masters supervised different areas of the city. They were all very nice people and she had worked with them all before.

Dinner went smoothly, up until Steven, one of the younger pages, dropped a platter of meat. It splashed all over a lady's white dress. Red meat sauce splattered all over her skirt leaving dark red-brown streaks. She screamed and fainted. Her husband caught her and the ladies dinner partners fanned her.

Lia returned to the kitchen and laughed. Erikk came in a few seconds later. He was laughing. They leaned up against a wall.

"Lia you're horrible."

"I'm never."

"You're always." The orchestra started up and they walked cautiously out of the kitchen. One of the servants handed them wine bottles and they moved through the ballroom.

 After an hour or so, Lia saw Erikk again. Girls surrounded him. He saw Lia and signaled her to come and save him. Lia shook her head. She was refilling a Lord's wine glass. Erikk quick grabbed her elbow. He plucked the wine bottle from her hands.

"I'm truly sorry Milady's but I promised Lady Yazlia I would dance with her." He said whirling her out into the middle of the dance floor.

"You told me no such thing." Lia said in mock anger.

"You weren't going to save me. I had to take control." He said with a puppy dog smile.

"But you left all of those ladies! Aren't you supposed to be finding a wife?" He snorted. 

"No, my parents said I could marry who I want." He paused. "I don't want to get stuck with an empty headed bimbo who can't make an important decision by herself." Lia thought of a comment.

"I think that's a good thing. I wouldn't want to marry someone I didn't love." He dipped her down, almost to the floor. There faces were very close. He just smiled. Later that night Erikk dropped her off at her room.

"Night, Lia." 

"Night," She said closing the door she watched as he walked down the hallway. She smiled and went to bed.

The next few days went in a whirlwind of food, dances, and fancy clothing. Every night Lia rescued Erikk from his admirers, and every day she sat with her friends and they told of the last few years of their lives.

On the last day of midwinter she was examining herself in the mirror. Lia was wearing a dark green, almost black. The edges were lined in a dark blood red. Her hair had been combed out straight and hung past her elbows. Someone knocked on her door. She looked at herself once more and walked to the door. Her wooden heels made clicking noises on the stone floor. She opened the door. 

Erikk and Jasson were standing there. She smiled nervously, her necklace showed. Jasson hadn't seen it yet, none of her guy friends had. Hopefully he would think it a gift from her father.

"Hey are you ready to go?" Lia asked them.

"Ya, I think so. Are you ready?" Jasson asked.

"Yes let's go." She said moving towards the door. She saw Jasson looking at her necklace.

"That's a pretty necklace Lia. Where did you get it?" He asked. Lia quickly looked at Erikk, he wasn't paying attention, or he appeared not to be.

"It was a gift."

"From whom may I ask?"

"An admirer," She said simply.

"And who might that be?" Jasson asked. Erikk suddenly developed a hacking cough. Lia knew he was laughing.

"I'm not going to tell you." Lia said as they entered the kitchens.

The last night went smoothly; and before long, Lia was rescuing Erikk. Actually, he grabbed her elbow and dragged her out to the dance floor.

"You are evil. It's eleven o'clock. Those bimbos have surrounded me for hours. It was horrible!" He whined, pretending to be mad.

"Oh I'm sorry Milord. I didn't realize you didn't like being surrounded by beautiful women all the time." Lia said sarcastically.

"Well, now you know." He said. "You handled the interrogation from Jasson well. I was surprised."

"So you thought I would tell him? You don't mind that I haven't told anyone about it?" She asked nervously.

"Lia it's your necklace-"

"But you gave it to me."

"Correct, but it's still yours, your decision to make. If you feel that it's to embarrassing-"

"It's not embarrassing. It's special to me. I don't want every one to know that personal about me. They might not understand."

"Oh, it's still your decision to tell people. If you feel they won't understand what it means, then it's your choice to tell them. I don't care. What I think doesn't matter." Lia watched her feet as they began a quick salsa dance. She didn't have a chance to say anything. Erikk dipped her and her hair touched the floor.

"What does it mean? I don't know." He smiled his charming crooked teeth smile that melted so many girls' hearts.

"Maybe you need to figure it out." He said, hazel eyes dancing.

"Oh." Lia said before she spun. She didn't know she looked like a dark angel. Dark skirts flaring out behind her. Black hair flowing out behind her lie a fan.

She didn't know her father and mother watched in pride. She didn't know a group of boys watched in lust, and two boys watched, one in jealousy, one in love. She didn't know one watched from high above in hate.

An old man sighed in somber depression for he too watched, but he watched in sadness. Sadness, because of what was to unfold in front of his dark angel. No, no the dark angel was still blissfully unaware of the path that had been put underneath her feet. Set in motion by a turn of events she had yet to control. The enemy none had ever heard of, and she was some how to defeat. The old man sighed, his beautiful dark angel. May the entire blessing in the world come upon you dark angel.

Dark angel you dance so beautifully. 

Author is disgusted with self. Author is disgusted with the keyboard that wrote it. That was supposed to be fluff and it turned into funny foreshadowing. What is Author going to do with what she just wrote eh? We will see won't we? Yes, yes we shall see...

_So did you like it? Did you hate it? I wish to be informed!  
~~Ana~~_


	17. Death to Yazlia

~~:Review Thank You's:~~

**Shinigami Clara: **Sorry about the spelling error, I think I got it this time. I know the Dark Angel thing is weird, it has to do with the champion thing, and it will make sense at some point in time.

**Eccie87:** You will understand later, just enjoy my slight insanity for now. :)

**Aer:** Ya, people don't much like the ending to the last chappie but I like it! And in book form this would be 280 or so pages :)

**Mae15:** The best fic ever? Wow :)

**Peacbblossom:** I like my fluffy chappies! lol, and they aren't _really _fluffy. Just implied fluffy. And as to why? Because it keeps the readers reading (not that they wouldn't anyway) and it's fun to write funny little akward situations. And yes, sadly there is more fluff in this chappie.

**Superalicea: **I updated! **bows proudly**

**Tomato Beatles Fan:** Thank you. **bows**

**White-Wolf:** I dunno what happens next. You'll have to read and find out.

**CAroLYnrOSe: **Isn't Erikk great? He's mine you can't have him ;) 

**ladyknight: **lol, You updated Cenzi, I was so happy, I reviewed rite? anywho...

**Peachblossomluver: **Here you go. Don't leave for the loony bin else wise I'd be down one reviewer!

**Xirleb70: **Don't cha hate it when the characters get minds of their own? Horrible. lol

**Lady Mage Dragoness: ****bows** lol, I'm glad u like it!

**Lady Wild Rose: **I want bubbles! funfunfunfun

**Read 24/7 and more: **I know, the stupid website is going cookoo. More fluff, alright, will try. I'm not guaranteeing anything!

_Warning:This chappie contains violence and language. _

_YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED_

_All right, All right already. I have been told that I just need to get on with it and add the fluff. As this fic is already finished you will see that that is a little hard to do. :) But, I'm going to try, for you reviewers. You have been warned: I am terrible at fluff writing, took me a week to write the last fluff scene I did (which you have yet to see). So don't yell, you wanted this!_

~~:Chapter 17: Death to Yazlia:~~

Lia awoke to loud heavy banging against her door. She rolled to glare at the heavy oak door that was shaking in its frame. She quickly threw off the covers and ran to her door. Her feet stung as they hit the freezing floor. She opened the door.

Jasson was standing there.

"What?" She snapped.

"Boy, are you crabby."

"I'm not crabby, I'm a girl. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you that we're leaving. The passes cleared and Minchi wants us back." Lia was shocked.

"Oh, okay bye." She said giving him a hug. "I'll see you this summer. Tell everybody I said bye okay?"

"Sure. I'll see ya. Now go back to bed before you bite someone." He said taking off down the hallway. Lia glared and went back to bed.

A few days later, a caravan rode in proving Jason's claim that the passes were clear. Lia was in the central courtyard when they came in. Lia watched as two people stepped out of the carriage. As they came closer Lia realized who they were.

"Erica, Nia!" She yelled running towards them.

"Lia." The two girls cried in unison and ran towards Lia.

"Hey, how are you? We haven't seen you in forever." Erica squealed.

"I've been good. What are you doing here?" Lia asked as they walked towards the inner compound.

"We're here to help plan the route through Carthak." Nia answered.

"How long will you be here?"

"Till spring." Nia said. 

~~:~~

Lia spent the rest of the afternoon visiting with her friends. They had made her get her measurements taken for a ball gown for the next night. Lia wasn't really looking forwards to it. She was sick and tired of balls. She wanted some action. She wanted to beat something up, preferably a person. A boy person. 

She lay in bed that night holding her necklace. The ornate symbols dug into her hand, she didn't notice. 

Images were flashing against the back of her eyelids. At first they were hazy, but were getting clearer. A large green forest that fell into dark black waters her sight sped across the waters bringing her to a large dark emerald castle that rose straight up out of the water. Then she saw a large black octopus inside. It turned, it wasn't an octopus, it was a woman one of the Krankon people, descendants of the octopi and humans. With their perfect faces and ugly souls. Evil and disasterous creatures. As it turned and looked at Lia it whispered. 

_Melodius_.

Lia gasped and sat up straight. Her body was covered in a cold sweat. She couldn't get that sick whispery voice out of her head. The image of that woman-thing was painted in her mind. That was what she had to defeat, Melodius. Her destiny lied in this creature. Her purpose in life was now to train and kill. Lia was no longer just a girl, she was destined to kill. 

         Her entire body shuddered at the thought. The Krankon were legends, supposed to be deadly, vicious and unfeeling. The gods had locked them up near the beginning of time. People had killed them, blown them and their lairs to pieces. They had magic that could bend humans to their will. Command them to do whatever they wanted. Command them to harm, torture maim and kill. That explained the attacks on her life, the odd colored gift that inhabited the men who attacked her. 

Lia couldn't take it anymore. She stood splashed cold water on her face. She sighed; she had to kill a Krankon. The sky was pitch black, the darkest hour before dawn. She began a rigorous practice with her swords. Eventually loosing herself as she lunged and thrust. Her body twisted to her commands. Soon, she was covered in sweat. Lia took no notice of it. It was well past dawn when she went to the public baths to wash. She scrubbed every inch of herself twice trying to wash away every reminder of her dream. She scrubbed until her skin was a harsh pink. 

Walking out of the baths she saw the sun, a large white-hot reminder that her life was not yet a sacrifice to humanity. She shook her head she had got to quit thinking like that. 

Looking once again at the sun she saw a gray cloud approaching. It grew larger far to quickly. 

She ran up flights and flights of stairs to the watchtower. The guard was asleep. She took the watch glass from the guard's hand and looked out the window. A group of stormwings where headed straight towards Haven. The flock glinted green. Melodiys knew where Lia was. Inhaling quickly Lia blew the alarm code for a stormwing attack. The guard had woken up and was looking at the stormwings in fear. Stormwings rarely attacked, but when they did they were ruthless. 

She ran back to her room. She pulled on breeches and a shirt, all her knives, daggers, her sword, quiver and arrows. She jumped onto the wall and ran out to the outer edge of the city where the fighting was just beginning. 

She crouched down and carefully aimed. Her arrow grazed the side of a stormwings head. Lia sighed and aimed again. Again and again she shot, sometimes missing and sometimes hitting her targets. Once she was out of arrows she jumped off the wall. Lia hit the ground and rolled. She popped back up and ran towards the thick of the fight.

The stormwings were flying low and raking people with their claws. Lia drew her swords and waited till the stormwings were above her. When one was directly above her she thrust her sword directly into its gut. She pulled it out and rolled away. A little of the blood landed on her arm but she ignored it. Gritting her teeth she waited for the next stormwings to fly over.

It came only a few minutes after the first. The stormwings were fixated on her, their eyes locked and Lia gripped her sword. 

It flew straight at her. The giant silver claws extended. The thing started swearing at her. As it flew over her one of the claws ripped through her shoulder. Lia shoved her sword up. It cut the stormwings leg off, slicing the tender skin that was hidden in between the iron feathers and the scaly bird feet.

Lia was showered in burning silver blood. She felt the cold fire race across her body until she felt the pain consume her. Every part of her body felt like it was it's own separate flame. Burning her in agony. She could feel her soul slipping away. Sliding down a dark well. And then, it stopped. There was no more pain: Only a simple, blissful, pleasure. The bliss of absence. Dismemberment from everything and anything. The bliss of death. 

Hmmm, author is appalled. Author has killed her main character. How does one work with that? It's not everyday you can just kill someone off ya know.**thinks** 'What to do? What to do? 

A haunting whispering voice spoke to her: The voice of ages and knowing: The voice of time: The voice of Destiny.

It is not yet time my daughter. Your time shall come. Prepare.

With that, she released Lia. She was falling back down to the surface. She saw someone kneeling by her body. Lia noticed the blood burns were gone but her shoulder was still a mess. As she fell closer to her body, she saw Erikk and her father standing by her body. They were fighting off immortals that wanted to eat her empty corpse.

Her spirit landed in her body with a flash of silver light rimmed with emerald green. Lia felt the familiar warmth of life return to her fingertips. Her hands still gripped her swords.  She opened her eyes. They were loosing. She stood up and began the ever-familiar movements to kill. Familiar and natural her body took over. These immortals had killed her, and she would return the favor. She didn't realize that they had fled. The only thing she knew was the urge to kill and destroy. 

A warm hand on her face brought her out of her obsession. Lia turned to look at him. It took her a moment to realize who he was. When she did she threw her arms around him and began to sob into his shoulder. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist. He felt that if he let go of her he'd never see her again.

"She's a war demon." Her father said sadly. Erikk just nodded. He rested his head on hers. He was so tired. Lia had died. She had been dead and he had felt like part of his soul had died also. He picked Lia up and kissed her head, she snuggled up close to his chest. He slowly walked up to the central compound. 

After placing her into bed, he ran to the library. Searching through the oldest books in the library, he found what he was looking for. The book of Destiny.

Destiny was the god behind destiny. Each great hero of time was somehow connected to her. Her greatest hero's were Champions. Champions were war demons. 

_And the champion will arrive. They will need a partner, for they will not be able to control the demon inside them._

He snapped the tome shut. A cloud of dust blew up into his face. He coughed and pushed it back in its place, so Lia was a war demon, and possibly a Champion. She had a long road ahead of her. 

Erikk turned and walked back to Lia's room. As he entered the room, he saw her father sitting there.

"So is she?" Neal asked tiredly. 

"It looks like it." Erikk said leaning against a wall.

"Great, just great." 

Lia sat up three days later. Surprisingly, she felt wonderful. Her mauled shoulder felt fine. She noticed Erikk sleeping on her floor and snickered. 

As quietly as possible, Lia got out of bed and walked to her dresser. She picked the pitcher of water up. She padded over to were Erikk was sleeping. Lia poured the water over his body, starting from his head down to his legs. He mumbled something and then he shot up sputtering. Lia quickly dumped the rest of the water on his head and backed away. 

"Lia!" He squeaked. Lia laughed and backed further away. He reached out and grabbed her ankle. Lia fell over. Erikk rolled over and Lia landed in the puddle of water. She squealed. He leaned in close to her. She could feel his breath on her face. She had to say something or she would go wild.

"Hey you should be nice to me!" She said as she rolled on top of him, forcing him to lie in the puddle one again. He grinned.

"Why?" He said pushing her back into the water.

"Cause I died." Lia said with a grin. 

"I know; it was sad, but I'm still not going to treat you different. Sorry." He said with a grin. Lia stifled a groan; he was once again on top of her. He didn't know what this did to her god-awful hormones. Lia harrumphed at him and knocked him over.

"I am highly offended." She pouted. 

"Don't be." He said pouting back.

"Alright fine." He grinned. She glared, _why _did she give into him so easy?

"I'm gonna go get dry 'cause somehow I got wet. Now, you need to go back to sleep." He said.

"No I don't." She said stubbornly. He gave her a look. "I'm fine, really."

"I don't believe you but, I'll meet you for lunch?"

"Sure. See you then." Lia said smiling. She walked to her bathroom. Picking up a towel she leaned against the wall to take a breather. After a minute she stood up and went to clean up the giant puddle of water.

She opened her wardrobe. Lia leaned against the big oak door while looking at her clothes. Finally pulling on a green skirt and a cream top she ran a brush through her hair. Slipping on a pair of black shoes she walked out of the door.

Lia made it halfway to the dining hall before she had to sit. Luckily, there were plush red couches along the hallways. She had no idea that it had taken her forty-five minutes to get this far. She rested her head against the stonewall behind her. Some one was walking toward her. They stopped in front of her. She opened an eye and groaned. Erikk was looking at her.

"I told you ya needed to go back to bed."

"I know." Lia said. "Can we just go to lunch?"

"Can you eat lunch?" He asked worried.

"Yes." Lia said standing up. She almost fell over. Erikk caught her. His are holding her by the waist. Lia rolled her eyes; he had _got _to quit doing that.

"Sure you can." He said turning her around. 

"Bastard." Lia swore. He smiled and hit her lightly on the back of her head.

_Okay, so it wasn't exactly fluff, I tried! Maybe next chappie. I just couldn't get it to work. So yeah, throw your tomatoes, I got an umbrella._ _So did you like it? Did you hate it? I wish to be informed of your feelings_

_~~Ana~~___


	18. A Day In The Life

~~Review Thank You's~~

**Wind_Blade**: Yay! You think it makes sense *does happy dance* Yes I know I have sp. mistakes, I did try to fix them but I am unable to because my brain refuses to function that way ^_-

**JadeGreenGoddess: **I updated **Bows proudly** ^-^

**superalicea: ^-^**

**Angelxd14: **You read my bio? Wow, me bio is extensively long...  And I'm glad you like my movies :) Ever see _The Birds?_ Tis amusing...

**Peachblossom:** I know it wasn't fluff, I couldn't do it. I don't function that way. I know, I shudda killed her, oh well, I'll just have to continue the story...And I'm not desperate for reveiws! I just like them very much a lot!

**MagicalMoonPrincess: :)                                                                                                             **

**Muslima: **KOOL!

**mae15: ****does happy dance** I write the best fic ever! **Runs around singing**

**Cami of Queenscove: **Yes, making suggestions does absolutely nothing, but it is still amusing. And I did seriously consider the cliffhanger thing, but then the chappie would have been really short. And when are you going ta update??

**Siningami Clara:** Gah, sorry, I just can't write fluff, it doesn't work for me, the last chappie was _supposed _to be fluff, and now look at it...An I calculated how many times you wrote more chappies and I got 63 times....

**Peachblossomluver:** Fluff is good yes.... ;)

**Saturnpyroprincess: **Confusing is good! Yah and the whole Erikk and Lia thing? I hate it when all of the sudden ppl are in love. It doesn't work like that. and even though this is a fantasy fic, some things have to be realistic...

**White-Wolf:** *is highly amused* You didn't realize there was more??? hehehehehehe, I thought about the cliffie thing, I was amused....

_Thank you to all of my most wonderful reviewers. You make my day! Luv ya all!_

**~~:Chapter 18: A Day In The Life:~~**

Three days later, they finally let Lia out of her room alone. Lady Maria came to see her as she was getting dressed.

"Yazlia, you do realize you died." Maria said while gaping.

"Yes." Lia said carefully.

"People just don't die everyday Lia!" She yelled. "You need to tell me exactly what happened." She said glaring at her. So Lia launched into the most detailed account of her time in the realm of the gods. Maria seemed confused.

"She didn't give you anything?" 

"No, I don't think so. Why?" 

"Your aura is different. I don't know what it is. Something has been added, I'll figure it out." She said. "Now," she said, getting right to business, a very Maria like quality.  "Over the years I have taught you everything I know. The only thing left is to see if you are a seer." Lia stared dumbly at her. "You already possess seer like qualities. You see magic that is a seer quality."

"Oh. How do you tell if I'm a seer?" Lia asked.

"It's a simple spell, but if you are a seer, it will awaken that power. Then you will have visions of the future. Visions can be violent. They can throw your body into spasms and a sub-comatose state for a while." Maria said seriously.

"Do it." Lia said. She had to know.

"Alright." She settled down behind Lia. "Just relax; this will only take a minute." Lia settled onto the floor and relaxed as Maria entered her head. Suddenly she pulled away.

"What?" Lia asked turning around to face Maria. 

"You are; you are a seer. And evidently you have already had a few visions." Maria looked sadly at her. "I'm sorry the burden of this has fallen to you."

"It's alright, I'll live." They sat in silence.

"Come tell me when you have your first vision."

"Alright." Lia said smiling. After Maria left Lia sat on her bed and tried to remember the last time she'd had a vision, Maria'd said she had done it before. When had she done it? Then it hit her when she had dreamed of the black castle on the emerald forest. That was it.

Lia remembered her endless lessons as Maria's student. Every seer saw things in a different way. Some had spasms if the smelled or saw something to trigger a future event. Sometimes a seer just had a sight or a feeling of things to come. And most Seers had a seeing stone. The stone in her necklace: Her hand flew to grab it. It was her seeing stone. Lia smiled happily. She had figured out everything about her sight in a few minuets. All she had to do was wait for her next vision. Lia hated waiting.

~~:~~

A few days later things had finally quieted down a bit. There were no fires, stormwings attacks, or people dying and coming back to life again. Lia had her newly formed mathematics classes every afternoon. Her lessons with Maria became chatty once a week visits. Every few days Lia managed to escape and visit with Renne and Kanti.

In mid April John and his father showed up to meet with a bunch of fief masters. They were talking about the finishing touches to next spring's progress. Lia was finding it hard to believe that it was almost time for that. Involuntarily Lia shuddered. Her squire years would be done on progress. What a joke. She would learn nothing. It was probably a good thing her page's years had been done at Haven.

At the ball that night, things were going smoothly until a Cheshire cat got loose. The fief masters yelled and dove after it. The ladies screamed and jumped onto their chairs. Lia just groaned and ran after it.

She dodged around tables and chairs chasing the poor thing around the dining hall twice. Lia finally cornered the thing between a pot and a wall.

Gingerly she picked it up. Its fur was poofed out, giving the effect that it was larger than it actually was. In reality, the kitten was tiny; the tiny claws clung into her skin. Lia winced but drew the kitten into her breast anyway. Soon it had snuggled up to her and was purring. 

"Well Lia that was quite a feat." Kel said reaching down to scratch the kitten on its head. "It's a cute thing, even for a cat. Make sure it doesn't get loose again. Things are settling down again finally." She said walking over and assuring the lords and ladies that all was well. 

Lia walked out to the balcony. She wished she had some one to talk to. Her family and Erikk had left a day ago something about a tribal uproar in the dessert. Lia had never been to the dessert. It was one of the places she hoped to see on progress. Seeing that dinner was about to draw to a close she walked back to her room. She looked at the small orange cat in her arms. It was so cute. It looked up at her; its eyes were green, like her own.

"I suppose I'll have to name you huh?" Lia pondered for a moment. "I don't know, Chemise maybe? That's Carthaki for cat you know." She said looking at the small tabby cat. Lia picked it up and held it above her head. "I guess you're a girl then." Lia said, the offended kitten giving her what would have been a very patronizing look. Lia smiled as she put Chemise on the floor of her room. "This is home, or one of them." Lia said as the cat padded around the room. Lia slipped on a nightgown and climbed into her bed. Chemise jumped onto the bed after her and they fell asleep.

~~:~~

Lia had adapted a small leather bag that hung off her hip by a thin leather string. Chemise was small enough to sit in Lia's hand. So fitting in a leather bag was not a big deal. Lia found it amusing when she popped her head out of the bag while Lia was talking to people. They would always comment on it.

"Lia, Lia. Wait up!" Someone called from behind her. She turned; Kanti was running up to her.

"Hey, what are you up to?" Kanti asked, a little too innocent for Lia's taste. 

"I have the rest of the day free, why?"

"Really? Perfect. Come on." Kanti said dragging Lia off towards the gypsy square.

"What are you dragging me into?" Lia asked nervously. 

"It's Erikk's birthday today."

"I know that!" Lia said slightly offended that she thought she didn't know her best friends birth date.

"Well, we're having a birthday celebration this year. We would have done it next year, when he's eighteen but we probably won't see him then because of his ordeal and the progress."

"Oh, why didn't you tell me?" Lia asked.

"Because we didn't want you telling him."

"What?"

"You're best friends. If he wants to know something that, you know you'll tell him. It's the way the two of you are.''

''You sound more like a gypsy every day." Lia said laughing. As Kanti pulled her into her house, she inhaled. Kanti's house had a wonderful smell. Something was always cooking, even more so today. Kanti was pulling her into the sewing room. Chemise sneezed as she padded around the room.

"You'll need a new outfit. The one from last year won't fit. You grew again.

"You make that sound like a bad thing.'' Kanti laughed as her mother entered.

"Lia! Hello. I think we should do green, red and black. Not the black silver like last year, we want her to look her best." Her mother said as they started pulling dark fabric out of drawers. 

Finally, they wrapped a long, dark red scarf around her chest leaving a rather large amount of stomach showing Lia thought. They had her put on a dark green skirt that hung low on her hips. Then she put a thickly beaded wrap over her skirt. Lia was sure that her cat was smirking.

Kanti's mother Elena outlined Lia's eyes in charcoal making Lia look dark and dangerous. Lia found it amusing. 

Her hair hung straight down to her waist. Chemise had wrapped herself around Lia's neck and hidden beneath her hair. 

"Kanti, I don't think I can pull this off." Lia sad, looking warily in the mirror. She looked a tad too much like the sketch of her in those papers. Lia held her necklace.

"Yes you can. You look gorgeous." Kanti said. Kanti herself was wearing a light purple wrap around her torso and a dark purple skirt. Her dark amber colored hair hung in spiraling waves halfway down her back. Her periwinkle blue eyes where outlined in a sparkling gray shimmer. Her lips were a fruity pink. She just looked, cute, flirty, Kanti-ish. 

"Alright, le's go. We're late as it is." Lia said.

~In the square~

Erikk had been surprised when Neal had dropped him off at Sillon's house saying he would see him tomorrow afternoon. As soon as Neal had left, Sillon's mother had dragged them both into her dressing room. She chattered instructions to the boy's. She threw loose black breeches at Erikk and thrust him behind a dressing curtain. A dark blue vest flew over the top of the curtain. Erikk mumbled a thank you. He still didn't know what was going on. He stepped out from behind the curtain. He hadn't taken his shirt and Sillon's mother laughed and removed it. She quickly tied a silver sash around his waist and shoved him out the door. Sillon laughed at his bewildered face.

"Will you tell me what's going on yet?" Erikk asked tiredly.

"Nope. Ya tired or sumthin man?" Sillon asked as they walked towards the square.

"Na, just trying ta figure out what you're up ta." When around his friends Erikk always slipped into a peasant's burr dropping the ends of the words off so that they slid together.

"Well, here we are." Sillon said. "Surprised?" They were standing in the middle of an entirely empty gypsy square.

 "To find an empty square? Yes, actually I am surprised, I never see this place completely empty. It's-" He was cut of to a loud yell and a crowd of people appearing. 

"Surprised now?" Sillon asked cynically. 

"Only a little." He said looking around in awe. Just about everyone he knew had come, except the adults. He supposed he would see them in the morning bearing a hangover cure. 

All of his students who had become his friends were there. Laughing and clapping. All of the people he had caught stealing were there. All of the people he had helped through life at one point or another were there. 

Except, he didn't see Lia. Had she not come? Then he saw some one running on the wall towards the square. They stopped on the wall directly in front of him. Another person stopped behind them. It was Lia, so she was just late. He could see her little red cat hidden beneath her dark hair.

He couldn't help staring at her. He had always known she was beautiful, gorgeous really. But some how the simple style of the gypsies enhanced that. She didn't need riches or finery. She just needed to be Lia, and that was when she was most stunning. When she was allowed to be herself. She smiled and gave him a wave before descending down the stairs carved into the wall.

That was when he heard someone whoop and people began to clap. At first, it was staggering. and then it blossomed into full-blown applause. He bowed and blushed. The applause got louder. He saw Lia and Kantiazi Standing by the east wall. Both of them clapping and laughing.

The dancing soon started. Erikk danced with numerous air headed girls until he excused himself to get some air. He climbed up to the wall.

"Ditching the girls again huh Erikk?" He turned to see Lia standing behind him. Her arms were crossed over her stomach and he could have sworn the cat was laughing at him.

"You mean the blonde air headed bimbo's."

"Yah those." Lia said with a smile. "C'mon, ya can't miss your own birthday party." 

Lia and Erikk had returned to their rooms early the next morning. Both had been dancing the entire night, and Erikk was, oh, lets say, a little tipsy. Just for fun Neal walked into Erikk's room the next morning yelling about taxes. Erikk screamed and fell out of bed. 

Lia woke up around ten and went to see Kel about a grant for irrigation purposes. Kel laughed at her for a good ten minutes.

"You are up and working while my son lays abed groaning. How is that?" Kel said still laughing, obviously she, like Lia's mother, had abandoned all hope of keeping in with her Yamani training.

"Unlike your son, I did not feel the need to drink the alcoholic beverages." Lia said smirking.

"Ahh, I see." Kel said laughing. "Well, tell the treasurer I approved the irrigation grant for the north field. We'll see if it helps."

"Alright, great, I will go do that right now. If we start after lunch. ." Lia trailed off as she walked out the door. 

After visiting the treasurer and having the supplies brought to the field. Lia was standing on a wall facing the field. She heard some one come up behind her. Turning she saw Erikk.

"Wow, up and moving at noon. What a surprise."

"Be quiet Lia. What are we doing? Irrigation?"

"Ya, the field isn't getting enough water. We'll have to build troughs, put them in the right place so all the plants get water. And then we have to connect all the troughs to the river." Lia said triumphantly. She had worked out exactly how much space would go in-between troughs so the plants would get maximum water intake without being over saturated. "Oh look at that!" Lia said pointing at the sun.

"What? Ow, ow, ow!" He said jumping around screeching. "What are you trying to do? Don't you thing your father injured my delicate head enough already?" He whispered violently. It didn't have the effect he was going for, Lia laughed at him. 

It didn't help 'his delicate head' when they spent all day in the sun. They dug troughs and lined them with a thin layer of metal. They finished a few hours after dinner and returned wearily to Haven.

"My head hurts." Erikk moaned. Lia smirked and hit him lightly on the back of the head. "Oww."

"Don't whine." Lia chided. A few minutes later he hit her on the back of the head. "Hey!" She protested.

"Don't hit, especially when the one you're hitting has a hangover." He growled. Lia smiled.

Then she got that feeling, that feeling where it felt like the ground beneath her was opening up and she was about to fall into a bottomless pit. Her hand flew to grab her necklace; she looked up at Erikk who was eyeing her nervously.

"Don't touch me." She said as she fell forward to hit the ground. 

The sight hit her like a large rock. For a minute her vision melded together before becoming as sharp as ever.

She was looking at a wooden desk with a map burned into the top. She recognized the top half as the edge of the Carthaki Empire. The rest of it was completely new to her. Lia tried to memorize it before the scene changed. a large forest that could possibly be the emerald forest spanned across the middle of the map, eventually, giving way to the dark sea. In the center of the dark sea was a cluster of what was labeled as 'The no-mans land Islands', possibly where the emerald castle was. 

Lia gasped as her vision swam again before she found herself looking at the cobblestone floor. She inhaled and got up and ran back to her room. She heard Erikk following her but paid him no mind. She threw the door to her rooms open and pulled parchment and a quill out of her desk. Chemise was sitting next to the paper looking curiously at her.  Quickly she drew out as much as she remembered from the vision. Critically she examined her work before running out of the door. Ignoring Erikk's protests she ran past him and back out into the lower city. 

Reaching Maria's home, she rattled the doorknob. It was locked. The sky was dark and Lia realized Maria was probably asleep, but she _had_ to talk to her. Lia pulled a set of lock picks from her boot and quickly picked the lock. The kitten found this amusing and meowed when she saw Erikk round the corner as they slipped into Maria's shop front. 

Once inside Lia sprinted up the stairs and shook her old friend awake.

"What do you want girlie?" She said grumpily.

"I had a vision." Lia said calmly. Maria instantly perked up.

"Go make tea child. I'll be down once I'm decent." Lia nodded and crept down the stairs praying to anyone who would listen that Erikk hadn't seen her enter. _Funny I should be hiding from my best friend. _She taught as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Luck wasn't with her. Erikk was standing in the middle of the room. His eyes were closed and he was slowly turning in a circle, listening for any possible noises. Lia exhaled as quietly as possible. Chemise glared at her as to say 'stupid human'.  He heard her.

"I know you're there. Come out of the shadow. I just want to talk to you. I'm worried about you okay?" He said, looking straight at her. His eyes locked with hers even though she was hidden by shadow.

"What do you want to know?" Lia asked coming out of the shadows to make tea.

"When did you start having visions?" He asked following her.

"A few months ago," Lia said, she couldn't lie to Erikk.

"How much do you know about your destiny?" Now Lia was curious. How much did he know? She asked herself.

"Enough." She said shortly signaling that this topic was off limits. He accepted that and moved on.

"How much do you know about the champions?" He asked.

"A lot." She said simply.

"Did you have anything to do with the murder of that scholar at Port Caynn?" He asked. Lia winced inwardly.

"Yes." 

"Ok," He paused to look at her "I'm going now. Be careful." He said as he left. Lia sighed and leaned her head against a wall.

"He knows an awful lot about you girlie." Maria said as she entered the room.

"I know." Lia sighed. Chemise jumped onto the table to look at Maria curiously. Maria glared at it before looking at Lia.

"Now about this vision of yours girli," Maria said getting right to business.

_~~:~~_

Very early that morning Lia returned to her rooms. Maria had made her add every single detail to her map she thought she remembered. I had driven Lia insane. But, now her map was _very _detailed and Lia was appreciative of that fact. She was also bone tired. She leaned the leather wrap her map had been attached to against a wall and fell into her bed. 

As the morning bell struck eight Lia groaned and rolled out of bed. She was testing her irrigation system this morning and had to be there. Quickly she braided her long hair, got dressed in loose breeches and a shirt she walked out to the practice courts. She needed to beat something. Preferably, a person, but a large immovable bag would work this morning. 


	19. Trials

**~~:Review Thank You's:~~**

**Shayley Rain: **I don't have a flaw! ::runs around yelling:: See? I am updating! I AM PERFECT! ::blinks at sudden outburst:: Anywyas,  yes i felt inspired lol. Am updating be happy.

**shadow kitty: **Small evil demon, I like that. ;) And youngets stone mountain was updated, 'cept it's not exactly what I summarized. When I wrote it it developed a mind of it's own and is now mutated. Anyways, you'll understand if you read it. It's under _Not Everything is Pretty. _

**mae15: **You're welcome

**starblossom: **I know it's confusing but it all gets explained in the end, I promise.

**Peachblossom: **I _know _Haven was destroyed. I just don't like the name New Hope. So I have used my artistic liscence and changed it back. I even told Tammie, she sort of went uh hu ok and nodded. ::well not really but she did say fanfic was all about artistic liscence and no she was not going to tell me what her new book was about ;) :: And for your information _I _did not like_ Lady Knight._ Though I am glad some one does. I know fluffs not cool but the evil little fluff bunnies tend to take over me fingers and force me to write it. 

**Maddi: **::ducks flying bottle's of hair dye:: Thank you, I wish I could publish fanfic too, then maybe I'd have sum money...

**Superalicea: **I wrote it, you didn't read it :( And Chemise exists because she is a cat, they have cats in Tortall. I'm just not sure about camels. I know chemise is french for shirt, I take french (it sucks) I could have called her Chatte but you know, thats boring.

**lady knight: **I'm sorry I missed you! Knew I missed somebody. Forgive us? I tried to do a good job with the dress. Don't keel me!****

**Tomato Beatles Fan: **I like kiwi. And no I didn't know A day in the life was a song, but i do now.

**Eccie87: **ehehehehe, yes the plotline thickens, Mwhahahahah!

**White-wolf: **lol, no I can't take priority I've already finished this. I update on the basis of when I get chappie back from me beta. lol. You're lucky you've got a kitty, mine parents won't let me have one.

**JadeGreenGoddess: **alright, alright, I updated happy now? Yes? Yes? Good, review!

**Saturnpyroprincess: **I hate writers block 2! ::bashed it over head and lights it on fire:: pyro's rule by the way. 

**cAroLYnrOSe: **I luv u too! **hugs** and Erikk is _Mine. _If you try _anything _with him I _will _find you! lol

**Peachblossom: **lol, Simom? OH! A gypsy guy that is Erikk's friend from a while back, since he lives there and all. I just felt bad cuz Lia has all these friends and you guys haven't met any of them, I have them all written out on the nice little sheet of paper I have titled ERIKK. lol. And I'm 15, well, I was 14 when I wrote this. And I have a palm unit with a word processor on it so I can write anywhere anytime, in the car, during class whenever

**Shiningami Clara: **I _know _haven was destroyed. I just didn't like _Lady Knight _and I refuse to admit to myself that anything but the seccond to last paragraph was written. As to Alanna have insanity in her family Alanna herself says it to Faithful in I think it's _Lionness Rampant _but I'm not postive so don't quote me on that. 

**Jazmin:** I love being insubordinate. lol, and Neal is a stubborn pig.

**Xirleb70: **There isn't really a way to reply to your review, so I leave you with a question, why do kamakazi pilot's wear helmets?

_Thank you all fro the reviews.. I'm sorry if I sound crabby. I had kind of a hard day. Finals and crap. I had and essay test on The Red Badge of Courage, disgustingly painful book to read and it's only 150 pages! And my older brother is in the hospital so I'm a little stressed, but enjoy this chapter!_****

**~~: Chapter 19: Trials:~~**

Chemise watched amusedly as Lia kicked a hole in the punching bag and the training master shooed her to breakfast. Lia could have sworn she heard him say something about crazy violent women as he did. 

Lia walked back to her rooms to bathe. After she did she felt more awake and jogged to the mess hall for breakfast. She grabbed an apple and ran to the north field with Chemise running after her.

_~~:~~_

A week later Lia was called to meet with Kel in her office. Lia thought this was odd because normally they met in the library or in the mess hall when they were both eating. Lia ignored the sinking feeling in her stomach as she entered Kel's study.

"Hello," Lia said cautiously. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," Kel said looking up from her pile of papers. "Sit please." Lia sat and waited expectantly. "You have to go back to the city on Monday." She said. Smiling as realization hit Lia smack dab in the face. She had completely forgotten about squire trials.

"Oh yeah," Lia said dumbly.

"You forgot eh?" Kel said trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, what day is it?"

"Friday, you have two days to pack. Squire trials start next Saturday but we're leaving early so you have a few days to practice with your year mates." Kel said with a smile.

"Okay, great. So I'll meet you in the court yard Monday morning."

"Noonish." Kel said. "I'm not as young as I used to be. Leaving at dawn, what a joke that is now." Kel said with a smile. It was rumored Kel still practiced at dawn, but no body knew for sure. Lia just nodded and left.

~~:~~

Monday afternoon saw Lia and Kel riding towards Corus. Lia was very nervous. She hadn't studied with her year mates in years. What if she didn't know as much as they did? What if she didn't pass and had to do the year over again? What if she never passed? What if she stayed a page until she was thirty?

Kel sensed Lia's mood and left her mostly alone for the trip. Once they had made it to the city Lia's despair only grew worse. Kel instructed her to take a bath and go to bed, and she did, she just didn't sleep.

Lia watched as the morning dawned warm and crystal clean. Lia glared at the small red kitten asleep peacefully on the windowsill.

Bed and began a sword dance. 

Chemise had woken up and was watching Lia with interest. Five minuets later Lia was dressed and walking out the door to the mess hall, small kitten trailing not two feet behind. 

"Lia!"  She turned around to see Aaron was running up from behind her. Smiling she waited for him to catch up. 

"Hey, I'm surprised you're up and moving this early."

"Ah, woe is me. Years of training have gone into my unfortunate awakeness at this hour." He said sadly. Lia laughed.

"I bet Gerry poured water on ya huh?" Lia asked smirking.

"Ya, that to."

"Uh hu." Lia said as they walked into the mess hall. She gasped as she remembered just how big it was. How many people were in there. Arron looked at her oddly. She smiled as they got in line.

Quietly observing the others in the room Lia decided that she might live through the trials. There was a few big fourth years Lia was positive she would loose to in wrestling, only two or three wiry boys that would do well in archery. The rest of the events would go well for her.

She told her friends everything she had done in the past year. For some reason they seemed impressed. 

"Most of us won't learn the stuff you know until we're second year squires." Gerry said after seeing her look of confusion.

"Really? It's very useful to know." Lia said surprised.

"Probably, but we don't have a clue." Arron said as the bell rang. "To the practice courts!" He said with an arm in the air. Lia sighed as they jogged to the practice ring. Upon arrival, they were paired up and told that it was a freestyle sparring session. 

Arron winked at Lia and attacked. Lia rolled her eyes and blocked. She only had one sword; the training master had asked her to practice with only one. Grudgingly she had consented. Arron was winning, or so it appeared. She was waiting for him to make a large mistake so she could disarm him.

"Loosing your touch Lia?" He asked.

"I can beat you at any time." She said evilly.

"Prove it." He challenged. She smiled. Lia began attacking, really attacking. He could barely block her attacks. Had she had her other sword she would have beaten him already. He was panting. She twisted her sword around his and pulled it from his grasp. Lia caught his sword and laid it at his throat. He gasped.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"A lady never tells her secrets. Go again?"

"No! I can only get beaten by a girl so many times in a day." He said bowing. Lia laughed and they waited for the others to finish.

From there they went to archery. Her attempts were remedial. She hit the target all of the time but her arrows stayed in a circle around the center.

"Very pretty art work Queenscove." The training master barked. "But it doesn't quite cut it. 

On their way to wrestling, Lia realized some one was missing.

"Where is Jasson?" Lia asked surprised.

"His sister's getting married. He'll be back tonight." Gerry said brightly. He liked wrestling. 

Lia got paired up with a big third year who was supposedly very good. Not as good as Erikk, but she had beaten Erikk on occasion.

Her opponent lunged at her. She merely sidestepped him and kicked his knees so he fell over.

"Queenscove! What do you think you're doing?" The training master asked.

"Using evasive tactics?" She said slowly.

"Oh, get to your next class." He yelled before walking away.

The rest of her classes went smoothly. She did much better than she had expected. Her fan club began to follow her after lunch. Arron found this amusing and began teasing them. The little gang of stalkers first ignored him but by dinner both parties were highly annoyed and sat on opposite sides of the room. Jasson showed up halfway through dinner and began eating off Arron's plate before getting smacked.

"Did you hear?" He asked excitedly. 

"Alex, John and Erikk are all trying for their shields this winter." That started a whirlwind of talking. Gerry went as far as to say he would refuse knight-masters until they were knighted. Lia had smiled at that. 

She fell into bed later that day; ready for anything the trials could throw at her. 

~~:~~

She woke up early the next morning, so early that the sky was still dark. After exercising and stretching for an hour, mostly stretches, she didn't want to tire herself out. She went to sit in the mess hall.

Lying longwise on a bench, she closed her eyes. Breathing slowly she concentrated on the tasks ahead of her. To her it felt like her ordeal. It felt that important to her. She pulled her knees up and sighed. 

Some one sat near her feet and laid their arms on her knees. Lia opened on eye to look at them and smiled. 

"Hey," She said looking at them. "I was told the royal prince wouldn't be back for another week." Lia said sarcastically.

"Ah, yes. It really is an unfortunate place to be." He said. Lia looked at him like he was insane.

"You realize that made no sense whatsoever right?"

"Yes," John said simply. Lia rolled her eyes and went back to brooding. 

"What are you brooding about?"

"Nothing."

"You lie. The trials aren't as hard as you're all making them out to be. Don't worry about it." Lia looked at him. Suddenly Chemise jumped up onto her chest and started washing her face. 

"When did you get that?" John asked looking slightly offended.

"Awhile ago, her name's Chemise." Lia said smiling. John reached out and gingerly patted her on the head before withdrawing his hand quickly.

"I guess it's-" He stopped when Lia and Chemise looked at him. "She's okay for a cat." He said. "I'll see you at the trials." He said as he got up to leave. 

"Okay, see you then." John shook his head as he left, he was positive that was no ordinary cat. Lia ate as much food at breakfast as she could force down her throat. 

Finally, it was time. She and her friends filed out of the mess hall and into the practice courts. 

Bleachers had been set up around each ring. The judges were seated in front of the bleachers. After a few moments they would begin. Lia waited impatiently for them to begin.

Finally, the judge sitting in the middle of the chair stood and read the list of events. Archery would be first, wrestling second, Shang third and swordsmanship last. 

Archery targets were set up fifty paces away and the would-be squires handed bows. A few seconds later they were told to begin. They would be judged on form, accuracy and time. Lia knew that in form she would do well, but in the other two? She was worried.  

The call came to begin. Lia quickly pulled up her bow and released. Five times she did this. Looking around she realized that she was not the last one to finish she relaxed against the fence post. The last few finished and the judges were busily writing down scores.

The archery targets were taken away and a ring drawn. The pages were quickly lined up and a large man stepped out of the crowd.

"You will each face off with this man He will go through a series of attacks each one you block gives you a point." Lia gaped; this man was huge. She was guessing that she was faster and more limber than he was. As he fought she realized that he wasn't really trying that hard, because of that it was hard to spot his weakness. As Arron was fighting him she saw he favored his right leg. When he finished Lia stepped into the ring.

As they started she was grinning like an idiot. The man gave her an odd smile as he attacked. The blow swung at her head. She crossed her wrists to catch his blow and then kicked the back of his leg. She slid around behind him and hit his right shoulder. Lia ducked as he swung again. She began a series of attacks aimed at his right side. 

His breath came in ragged gulps before long. Finally he bowed out giving Lia the win. She smiled as she returned to her seat.

The Shang masters came out and turned to face the crowd. All fourth year pages would be subject to an expedition of skill. The Shang masters were to have them line up and go through movements called out by the masters, who would be moving thought the line grading their movements.

Lia inhaled and exhaled slowly, calming her breathing and clearing her head. She was placed in the centerline near the edge. One of the masters--the shorter one--stood in the front and began to yell commands. Right block, high kick, backlist, round kick--the list went on and on, and soon Lia was lost in a trance of repetition. Her breathing was slow, shockingly slow. 

Her vision blurred and she saw herself entering the chamber of the ordeal. Eerie laughter filled her hearing and then she snapped back into reality. Her limbs were still moving to the commands but her mind was reeling. What did it mean?

The drill finished and they were sent to get their swords from their rooms. Lia had hung hers by the entrance to her room and was about to leave when an angry kitten landed on her head

.

"You want to come?" She asked the kitten. Chemise glared at her and climbed onto her shoulder. Running back to the training ring Lia prayed that she wasn't late. Lia slipped into her seat just as they were announcing the rules.

Lia already knew them; they had been paired up with another page and were supposed to exhibit a wide variety of moves. For herself Lia was going to use the double swords and torment whomever she was paired with.

The pairs were called; she was paired with, well, no one. As the first pair started, Lia walked around the gravel ring to the swords master. He looked at her as she came to stand next to him.  He looked at her expectantly. 

"I wasn't paired with anyone." Lia said. She bit her lip as she received another blank stare from this man. "What do you want me to do?" Lia asked, struggling to keep the annoyance from her voice.

"I would have thought that was obvious." He said as if Lia were dumb. That was it for Lia; she smirked evilly before spinning on her heel and walked away. She smiled as Jasson gave her a worried look. Lia waited patiently as all of the pairs were through. Cutting through her swirling thoughts, she heard her name called. 

Stepping confidently out into the cleared ring she smiled as silence reigned. Quickly she began a sword dance. Slowly at first, the dips turn and spin slow and graceful. Then faster spinning and whirling. As it became more violent, she slid the two swords away from each other. Gasps came from the crowd as they realized she had two swords. 

Her dance was more violent now. Silver flashing as her swords caught the sunlight. Her black hair swung out around her. Jumps and flips were soon added to her deadly dance, and then, quickly, the swords clicked back together. Lia stood there, unruffled, if you hadn't known she had been moving. She smiled and walked back to her place in line. The judges conversed for a minuet before scoring her.

Physical trials over, the tired fourth years walked to the mess hall. All of them shoveling food into their mouths faster than Lia thought possible. Shrugging her shoulders she went back to eating, a then her male friends, a tad bit slower

~~:~~

So, how'd I do this time? Thoughts? Comments? Flames? Flames are amusing, why do you suppose their called Flames anyways?

_~ANA~_


	20. The Chamber

~~:Review Thank you's:~~

**Shayley Rain: **::bows to cunning:: Good thinking about tha flame thing. Very intresting thought....

**AB-scribere: **I may have changed it for that reason yes, and i know that it was accepted and all but ppl just don't understand that...

**ravenmist: **yes she was just supposed to do a sword dance. I don't see why you think she should have done it with one. If ya remember when she first started her training she had used two swords and the training master had know what she was doing and told her it was a talent few possessed. He wanted the judges and the court to know what she could do. 

**FantasyIsMyLife: **I know you think that I'm rushing, and maybe in places I am. But thats the point, it's _supposed to be confusing! _ Mwhahahaa, for reasons I will not explain...

**JadeGreenGoddess: **As I am unable to reply to your review-Never get in a pissing contest with a skunk.

**Xirleb70:** Poor you, my brother took me chocolate, and I think you should sit on him...

_Ack, not many reviews, ack. That is so sad, I feel unloved, maybe it's because ot the 'other' ch 19. Anyway, this is chapter 20._

_Ack, my brother is on a diet, along with the rest of my family so I'm eating soggy grape nuts for breakfast AND I have to ride my bike to work this morning! Ahhhhh!_

_~~:Chapter 20: The Chamber :~~_

Chapter 20

The mental exams were painful. After they finished lunch, they were taken and seated in a glass room. This had gone into affect years and years ago when the Lioness had disguised herself as a boy. Point being the conservatives purposed that precautions be taken. The glass room was a new edition to that edict. Other people could watch the pages without bothering them.

Sitting inside this literal glass bubble was a nerve-wracking experience for Lia. Eyes riveted on her to see if she would fail, see if she would cheat, see if she would fail. In her head, Lia was repeating over and over, _I will not fail, I will survive, I will become a knight, and I will fulfill my destiny_. That said, as the exam was set in front, if her she gave her watchers one more scalding glare and began.

The questions on the exam were very broad. Write the code of Chivalry--something Lia could recite verbatim--What country is to Tortall's south? Who rules it? When was that country's last rebellion? List Carthak's eighth rank dignitary. On and on the list went, ranging from politics to geography, which way to tilt your soup bowl or how to put on your knight masters gauntlets.

Turning the thick piece of parchment paper over yet again Lia began the mathematics part of the test. She was relieved to see something she could finally do. She flashed a smile at her watchers who were still standing there watching her like a hawk. She could feel their eyes on her as she turned the pages on the test. She felt their eyes trying to read the questions on the page, or check her arms for written answers. A tad unnerving, especially when you knew the kid next to you was cheating.

An hour and a half later she was done. A few pages had already finished and had gone to dinner. Many hours had elapsed between the time they had begun and when she had finally finished. Standing up her body snapped and popped and stretched back into place. Lia grimaced as she left. 

Upon entering the mess hall, her three favorite squires came and congratulated her on surviving. Lia smiled at them as she was ushered to a table and had food placed in front of her. 

"Who's the eighth dignitary of Carthak?" Lia asked after she had eaten something.

"I don't know." Alex said dumbfounded. "Was it on there?'' He asked sarcastically, not believing her hints.

"Yup." She said tiredly.

"Wow." John said. And the new squire nodded and yawned.

         With time the leaves on the trees darkened and shriveled, and then finally fell to the ground. Just like the small blossom of hope that had bloomed deep within her chest. At first, it looked healthy, like it was going to make it, but now, months later that hope had shriveled and died. Leaving her with nothing but a small once-was dream, only a small reminder of what she had wanted to be. Three months had passed and no one had asked for her services. Sure her scores hadn't been perfect, but not many others had either, and at the moment she was the only squire left in the palace.

         Lia sighed and moved away from her window. She ran a brush through her hair and picked up Chemise before walking out of the door. She had a meeting with ha Minchi about where she was going to spend her squire hood until a knight asked for her services. She traveled down the hallways quickly, and she arrived at ha Minchi's study where a servant showed her in and said the master would be in, in a moment. Lia nodded and set her cat down. His office was bare of any personal affects, a desk, a bookshelf, a filing drawer. No paintings of his family, no dog, nothing. 

         Ha Minchi entered a few minuets later and sat behind a large desk. Lia waited for him to speak. She could see the words forming behind his eyes; she now needed only to survive to squire someone would pick her. 

         "Squire Yazlia, you have yet to be picked for a squire. That said it is my duty to assign you to a division of the palace until someone asks for your services. You services have been requested by the research department." Lia hid a smile _research_ eh? "If you choose to accept this assignment the need for secrecy is great, you will have to keep certain information to yourself and not tell your friends or family what goes on in there. If you have no qualms about this, then you will start tomorrow." He said.

         "That's fine sir." Lia said politely. He nodded and waved his hand in dismissal. Lia picked up the red ball of fuzz and left.

~~:~~

         Lia was late, it was eight thirty and she was supposed to be there at eight. She had woken up late and had forgotten what she was supposed to be doing. This was highly out of the range of usual character for Lia and she was surprised with herself. She ran down the halls, bumping into people and muttering a quick 'excuse me' before continuing her reckless pace across the castle. _Why does the research department have to be at the other end of the castle? _She moaned in her head. She skidded to a stop. 

        Opening the big oak door labeled _Research_ Lia walked into a mad house. People were yelling and running around like proverbial chickens. Scrolls were being thrown through the air only to be caught by a ready hand. Lia stood there in stunned silence before a man walked over to her. He looked to be about in his late forties to early fifties.

         "Ye can't be in here lass." He said quietly. Lia quickly shook her head.

         "I'm the Squire Sir ha Minchi assigned here. Unless he didn't notify you. I can go get a note." Lia said backing back into the doorway.

         "Nay lass that won't be necessary. I'm just a wee bit wound up. We got sumthin' goin' down we do." He said with a broad smile.

         "Find the book of the dead did you?" Lia said sarcastically. 

         "What?" He asked confused.

         "That's what you do here right, _researcch._ Or was I misinformed?" Lia asked sweetly. The man let out a long belly laugh.

         "That's right darlin', we're _researchers_. A very defined breed we are." He said still laughing. He stuck out a hand for her to shake. "I'm George; I'm in charge of this little department."

         "Lia, or Yazlia of Queenscove if you're going to be picky." She said smiling.

         "Ah, yes. My wife had the unfortunate privilege of being your fathers Knight Master, very interesting time that was." He said with a smile. "Well, today you get to organize the storage _closet_." He said pulling her to a rather large door. Opening it revealed a very long room. The domed ceiling was twice, maybe three times as tall as Lia was.

         "_Closet_ eh?" She said looking at George.

         "Yes, _closet._" He said with a wicked grin.

         "Uh hu." She said before going to work.

~~:~~

         It took Lia a week to clean the _closet_ out. She first moved all of the books to one side of the room, and scrubbed the other side and then moved the books to the clean side and scrubbed the other side. Then she got to go through and collect of the books and scrolls. Some of which were so old Lia took them to the scribes to be rewritten. Then because she did such a good job George was going to let her do another, larger, taller, dustier _closet. _Lia had just looked at him and gone to work.

         Now, two months later she was working in the very back of the research department. Everything back here was coated in an inch of dust and grime. She had a wastebasket that she was filing up with the thick layer of pasty dust that lay on the top of the books. Lia heard the large oak door bang open and people beginning to yell.

It wasn't the happy controlled yelling that happened when some one burst in with a lead, it was terrified 'what's going on yelling'. Peering around the many bookcases that surrounded her Lia gasped. She counted fifteen men dressed in black attacking the scholars. Pulling out her boot knives, she began systematically throwing them at people. Yamani throwing stars hit people in the eyes and imbedded themselves in brains. 

         A man figured out where she was and attacked her, his leg hitting her bottom rib. Strong arms wrapped around her neck and cut off her air. Lia stepped backwards, into the man. Very carefully placing her leg in between his, she kicked it up behind her back, into his lower abdomen and threw him over her shoulders and into a bookcase. Lia leaned against a wall and massaged her throat. Gasping for breath Lia picked up a large book and grinned evilly, walking up behind a man, she hit him with it as hard as she could. He immediately fell unconscious. Lia smiled at the large book and continued hitting people with it. 

         Before long blue fire washed over the room, everyone froze the magic was holding them in place. A few were struggling against it. Lia recognized the king as the one with the one with the blue fire. He was looking at people and pulling back his fire. Lia waited for him to relinquish his hold on her. It came and Lia relished in the ability to move again.

She leaned against the wall and waited for an explanation figuring she deserved one. Lia watched as the king and George had a very quiet, yet heated discussion. It was very late at night when George realized she was still there. He sighed and walked towards her. 

         "I suppose' ye want an explanation." He said. Lia nodded and drew shaped in the dust with her toe. He sighed again. "Ye were pretty vicious with that book of yer's." He said, trying to change the subject. Uh hu, if I wanted flattery I'd put on a pretty dress and sit in the palace gardens, don't change the subject." Lia said.

         "Alright lass, they didn't want us to have a piece of intelligence. We already had it, and so they were trying to take it back." He said simply. 

         "You're trying to tell me that they tried to _kill _us, over a piece of information!" Lia yelled furiously. 

         "Yes." He said slowly.

         "That is a load of _bull_ and you know it! I want to know why the bastards tried to _kill **me**_!" She yelled. George winced, she wasn't taking this well. 

         "Alright, alright. Listen to me, and listen closely. I'm only going to say this once. We have a piece of information telling us how to find the central lair of a threat prevalent to the welfare of the country. It was in the form of a riddle we have yet to solve. This threat sent the men to retrieve that information. Okay?" He asked, looking directly into her eyes. 

         "You keep referring to it as 'the threat'. It's immortal isn't it?" Lia asked.

         "Yes." He said seriously.

         "Then why not just call it a he?" 

         "Because it may very well be a she," He said. A voice whispered Melodious in her head. She smiled.

         "See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Lia said sarcastically. He moaned.

         "Lass, yer horrible." He said. Lia grinned.

         "Yup." She said walking away. George grimaced in all the years he'd lived he'd never seen such a fast mod swing. Going from screaming to being smirky and evil, and he lived with Alanna.

~~:~~

         The next month of Lia's life was given to cleaning the research department: all the books were removed and magically cleansed. All surfaces had to be scrubbed and then magically purified. She didn't understand why and said as much to George.

         "The cleaner it is, the less likely it is that there is a spell or poison on it." He said simply. Lia shook her head. She would never understand the precautions men took. 

_~~:~~_

         Midwinter was coming up fast and Lia was beginning to worry about her friends. Alex and John were back she had caught them staring off into space. She knew both of them had gone and mediated in the entrance room to the chamber. At the moment Lia was pacing her room. Two days until midwinter and Erikk still wasn't at the palace. Maybe he had decided to wait another year, she thought. Then another part of her said, No, he was too exited to wait. Lia sighed and fell backwards onto her bed. Muttering about 'Stupid inconsiderate brains that don't know when to stop working and let a girl be.' Pulling two swords off her weapons rack Lia began a sword dance. Suddenly her door opened and Lia lost control of her swords and sent them flying into opposite walls. Spinning around she began to yell at whoever dare enter her room. 

         "What do you think your doing? Entering a girl's room at two in the morning? Didn't your mother teach you to knock? It's terribly rude not to. Ugh!" Lia said finally fixing her eyes upon the intruder. Realizing who it was, she smiled. 

         "Why hello to you Lia, darlin'. It's nice to see you too." Erikk said in a high pitched drawl. Lia smiled and ran up to give him a hug. 

         "You made it." She said grinning. He smiled down at her.

         "Yes, well, I figured it'd be a good thing to show up at my own ordeal." He said grinning._ It feels so nice to hold her._ He thought, before mentally screaming at himself to shut up. Then he realized Lia was talking.

         "-so what are you doing here?"

         "Talking to you." He said sweetly.

         "You're horrible ya know."

"I know." He said leaning his head on her shoulder. She smiled sadly and rubbed his back.

         "You scared?" She asked softly.

         "Dead scared." He said pulling back to look at her. "How are John and Alex?"

         "Won't talk about it. I know they've both been in there to 'meditate', I think their brooding." Lia said quietly, not wanting to upset him. He nodded.

         "I'll yell at them in the morning. You better go to bed." He said, looking at her sternly. She nodded.

         "Alright, 'night " She said, watching him as she left. Smiling she blew out her candles and crawled into her bed. 

         The next morning she woke up and groaned there was sunlight in her face and every muscle in her body ached. Moaning she rolled over and looked at her night table. A white piece of paper was sitting there. She glared at it and picked it up.

_Lia, I left at 3 this morning, won't be back till after midwinter._

_                                    -George _

         Lia continued to glare at the piece of paper. Then she glared at the open window. Why was her window open? Lia's door opened. Erikk walked in.

         "Good, you're up, get dressed. We have work to do." Lia glared at him. "What?" He asked.

         "It's morning time, I am awake, and you are happy that it's morning time." She said glaring at her. "You have angered me; I am trying to light you on fire with our minds." She said glaring. He laughed, and pulled her out of bed. "Hey!"

         "Get up, we have work to do." He said pushing her into her dressing room.

         "Fine!" She yelled. "What are we doing?" She asked.

         "We drew times for our ordeals, I'm last. John's first, Alex's second." He said. "We'll have to distract them." He said.

         "Okay," Lia said walking out of her dressing room in grey breeches and a loose red shirt. "Where to?" She asked.

Alright, that's it, I'm off to work now! Review! More will be updated in two-three days depending on life.

_~~Ana~~_


	21. Interrupted Thoughts

**~~:Review Thank you's:~~**

**JadeGreenGoddess: **So you still like it?? Lol, probly will like this chappie too.

**superalicea: **So glad you like it, I aim to please!

**Shadow Kitty: **Glad you like it! Not everything…is not my usual style, but you probly figured that out…

**Summer: **Lol, glad you like it! What Lia/ Erikk thing???? *wink wink*

**Alixy: **Lol, thank you for all the reviews! You are absolutely wonderful, did you finish it? Or just stop reviewing? Lia and Erikk? Together? Whatever gave you that idea? ;) AS for the other pairings, If you have reached this chappie you know that your predictions were correct. Suspense is a wonderful tool and used by all good authors. (No I am not calling myself good). And classic humor is the _bomb. _Today's humor is, well I won't go there. But I don't like it! lol. Anyway if you ever get to this chappie Review!!

**Mae15: **I hate diets. there is no sugar in my house and I just drank my last can of mt. dew!!!!!!!!!!

**White lily: **What gave you the idea Lia and Erikk are going to get together? ::wink wink::

**Shayley Rain: **Am I still flawless???? lol, intresting thoughts are a sign of either genius or insanity...

**Peachblossom: **I read _Lady Knight, _I just didn't like it....And If you have AIM or sumthing e-mail it to me or leave it in your review. I think I know what your problem is but it's a little complicated. If you don't have Aim or ICQ just e-mail me I'll write a very detailed thing about it!

**Xirleb70: **Boys _always _deserve to be sat on! I don't know who told you they didn't! 

**Ladyknight: **Finals are evil. They are part of the gov. program to brainwash us all. Hope you did well!!!!

**ravenmist: **Okay, the sword thing, using two swords is completely different from using one. She was trained with one sword, that's what she uses most of the time anyway. Part of the purpose of trials is to see what strengths, which pages have and which don't. The point of her using two was to show a different strength she wouldn't have shown had the swords master not done what he did. lol, I've seen flames (well only two but...) yours was not a flame. 

**FantasyIsMyLife: **hmph, I updated, be happy and quit whining; now you can go on vacation and not be pissed at me. :)

**Shinigami Clara: **Fluff? Perish the thought! Crazy is _goooooooooooooood._

**Jenn Jenn: **oooooooh, I didn't catch the K/K thing.. Shh don't tell anyone.... I know that the second cousin thing is fine and was acceptable but me other readers don't understand. But don't tell them I said that...

_Hmm, I understand now why ppl aren't updating, it doesn't work! Well, if you're reading this I got it to work!_

_Wow, I whine about reviews and you guy's come in at full force! Wonderful, maybe I'll do it more often... Anyways, **VERY IMPORTANT!!!! **In this chapter Lia's thoughts are in Bold Italics, the chamber's are italics and ~ things. _

**_Also very important: _**_I am leaving for England in 8 days. I will not be updating. I will be gone for three weeks. My beta, who is awesome, will be updating for me. Do not expect Authors notes or Review thank you's I will get to them when I get back. This is not a reason you should not review however. Hint hint. Now, I think that is everything, Read, enjoy and REVIEW. I think there may be a slight hint of fluff but I'm not sure if it counts, toodles!_

_jellojellojellohellohello-That was me brother, I found it amusing so I leave it there..._

~~: Chapter 21: Interrupted Thoughts :~~

They spent the morning searching for John. Alex ad been easy to find, he had been pacing the hallways. John they found standing in front of the chamber. Erikk had grabbed him and dragged him outside. He had protested for about a minute, but eventually relented, he knew what was good for him. 

        The group spent the day running around and they took an early dinner. Lia, Alex and Erikk were arguing about the harnesses most pages wore. Lia had never been forced to wear one and was still near the top of her class. An hour later Lia looked at John.

        "Erikk!" She squeaked. 

        "What?"

        "He's drunk." She said.

        "Bull." He said looking at John. John was slumped over and three large jugs of ale sat empty in front of him. "C'mon, we gotta sober him up and get him back to the palace." Erikk said paying the bill and standing him up. 

        They took him out behind the inn and dunked him repeatedly in a barrel of cold water. Then they made him run all the way back to the castle. Knocking on the door to his knight-master's room, it opened to reveal Lord Raoul. 

        "Umm, he's kinda, well, ahhh," Erikk stumbled on his words. Lia finished for him.

        "Drunk," She said smiling brightly. "Have fun!" She said walking down the hall. She could hear the Lords laughter all down the hallway. She collapsed with laughter as she reached her room, Alex and Erikk close behind her. 

        Waking early the next morning Lia found that the three of them had fallen asleep around her fireplace. Shaking them awake, they walked to the chamber. John was just entering the chamber when they arrived. The room grew steadily more crowded as people arrived. Fifteen minutes later the doors opened and John stepped out. He was pale and had a gloss of sweat over him, but he was alive. He had passed; he was a knight. A shout went out for Tortall's prince. Lia was yawning and clapping at the same time. She was tired. Raoul took John away and the trio left and collapsed in Lia's room. Erikk looked at Alex.

        "Do we have to get you drunk too?" Erikk asked. Alex grinned.

        "No, I'll take my ordeal sober, thanks." He said. 

        "Are ya sure? It might help." Lia asked sarcastically. 

        "Positive." He said grinning. They ate lunch in her room and they fell asleep there. 

        Alex's knight master came to get Alex and to shoo the two squires to the banquet in the prince's honor. Lia insisted upon changing before hand. She left the red shirt and gray pants. Lia pulled on a long black tunic that fell to her ankles and had slits up to mid thigh revealing gray pants. It was an idea she had gotten from the gypsies and their revealing skirts. Erikk blushed when he saw her, Lia didn't notice. 

        They got to the feast as Prince Roald was making a speech. Erica and Nia waved at the two as they entered. Dinner was wonderful in Lia's opinion. Then the dancing began, Lia loved to dance, and she liked to dance with Erikk. He wasn't perfect at it like Jasson, and it was the imperfection she liked. Mind that you can never get her to consciously admit that, these thoughts are in the unconscious. 

        It was midnight before Lia and Erikk returned to their rooms. Both fell asleep feeling that something was, missing. Lia fell into a place of restless dreams about Melodius and the emerald forest and dark sea.

        Unconsciously her hand went up to her necklace. Images flew through her eyes. She was in the emerald forest, the beautifully scary one. This she had seen before, but this time someone was with her. Behind her, bow drawn at their side, ready for the forest. Lia's eyes flew open and she bolted upright. She scrambled to the other side of the room and splashed cold water on her face. Leaning on the table for support, she slowed her breathing. Turning to climb back into bed Lia saw an orange bundle of fur looking at her.

        "Hey you," She said fondly climbing into the bed. "Where have ya been lately? I haven't seen much of you." She told the cat. Chemise gave her a look that plainly said it wasn't Lia's business. "Alright then, night." Lia said cocooning herself in blankets. It took awhile to fall asleep. She wanted to know who was in the forest with her but their face was always turned away. Lia spent the night in a daze staring at the ceiling, reliving the scene in the forest. All she knew was that the person had brown hair. 

        Her door opened and her hand flew to her dagger. 

        "Whoa, Li. What's wrong? Ya look like ya didn't sleep all night." Erikk observed 

"I didn't" She moaned and fell backwards onto her bed. He leaned circles over her. He had black under his eyes and his eyes were slightly bloodshot. "Ya don't look so good yourself."

        "I know; I never sleep well at the palace. I can help you sleep tonight, but today I suggest you go jump in the lake."

        "No!" Lia said burrowing farther into her bed. He grinned reached for the water pitcher. Lia squealed and ran to the dressing room. "You're mean." She yelled through the door.

        "Yup, you have a comfy bed." He said. She could hear him bouncing on her bed. 

        "Watch out for-" She began to tell him when she heard Chemise squeal. 

        "A cat! Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Lia laughed, he was so weird. She stepped out of her dressing room.

        "I have to meet my parents today; I'll see you later though."

"Okay." He said smiling. "I'll tease John about being drunk during his ordeal." He said with an evil gleam in his eye.

        "Hmm, you know," Lia, said evilly, "I never bothered you all about the woman thing. You make a good girl."

        "Hey! We did that for you!" He protested.

        "You'd like me to think that, because you enjoyed it." Lia said while pulling Chemise off him.

        "Are you implying that I am gay?!" He managed to gasp out. 

        "You said it, not me." Lia said evilly.

        "But, you, I, evil."

        "Yes, I am evil, come talk to me again when you can form complete sentences, okay?" She said smiling brightly.

        This began a series of pranks. The boys wanting to get back at Lia, and Lia wanted to get back at them for pulling pranks. That night Lia climbed into bed to discover a frog already in it. Very early that morning Lia ran around putting mud in their shoes. That afternoon Lia was doused in a bucket of lake water. That night the boys found bugs and dirt in their beds. The next morning quite a few rats had found there way into her room. Lia ignored them, Chemise didn't like rats, and she'd kill them.

        That afternoon the boys were on third guard, expecting retaliation from Lia. Lia was in a conference with Erica and Nia. She had heard rumors that the two where known pranksters in Carthaki court. 

        "Hmm," Nia mussed. "Have you stolen their underwear yet?" She finally asked. 

        "Ewww!" Lia shrieked.

        "She's right, it has to be done." Erica said. "But, after you do that, and they prank you back admit defeat. Then, the next day at the ball we get them." She said evilly.

        "What are we going to do?" Lia asked. Nia smiled.

        "Well, we've always wanted to pants some one." Erica said.

        "That's your biggest prank? Pants-ing someone?" Lia asked dumbly. 

        "And then gluing them to the ceiling, of course."

        "How do you glue them to the ceiling?" 

"We'll take care of it, you just steal their underwear." Then it clicked; she was stealing their underwear. And de pants-ing them, and gluing them to the ceiling.

        "Oh, oh, oh, ewww!" She shrieked. Nia and Erica laughed. "Ewww, I'm blaming this on you."

        "Will do." Nia said smiling. Lia shook her head and went to do as bidden.

~~:~~

        That night was intresting to say the least. Erica and Nia had made friends with quite a few magic students from university. They set all the spells in place.

Lia had successfully taken their loincloths while the trio was in the palace baths. They hadn't noticed until they had gone to change for the night's festival. They had all had to go without. Lia had been subjected to a silencing and clumsiness spell. Lia had taken in as gracefully as possible and surrendered. 

        Then, when the clock struck eleven three half-naked boys, men, whichever had flown to the ceiling in unison? Mages were grinning, ladies were gasping and fainting. Erica, Nia and Lia were on the floor in hysterics. The king, queen, prince and princess were trying, unsuccessfully mind you, not to laugh. 

        And the boys, who were now attached to the ceiling, were _laughing. _They found their predicament_ amusing_. Lia looked at her accomplishes who shrugged and looked up, only to quickly look away. Erica motioned for the mages to return them to their original state. The girls went out to a balcony, knowing the boys would follow. They looked at each other blankly, what had just happened. 

        The three boys burst onto the balcony.

        "Lia, that was brilliant!" They said in unison. "Did they help you?" Erikk asked with a big grin on his face.

        "How did you do that?" John asked. Movement to Lia's left caught her eye, Alex and Nia were, well, snogging. Lia's mouth dropped.

        "They do that." Erica said dully, "Rather annoying it is."

~~:~~

        A day later Lia was searching for Erikk. She was headed for the chamber. Alex was searching libraries, John the kitchens. 

Lia pulled the door open to see Erikk sitting, staring at the great metal doors. Lia walked up next to him.

        "C'mon, it doesn't bode well to brood." She said quietly. He nodded and stood up. He looked at her.

        "I'm scared, Li." He said, using his pet name for her.

        "I know. It's okay." He smiled, Lia smiled. "Let's go. This place creeps me out." Erikk laughed. They found John and Alex pacing in Lia's room. 

        "You found him!" Alex yelled. Chemise looked at him. "I don't think your cat likes me." He said as an after thought. Lia just laughed at him. 

        Instead of taking Erikk out into the city, or sleeping even, they just talked to him.  They talked about all of the things that they had done in the past. Pranks they had pulled, people who were still mad about the things they'd had been a part of. Soon it was dinnertime and Erikk had to go.

        "Here, I'll walk you." Lia said. They walked in silence to the bathing chamber. The king had had chambers built around the Chamber: a bathing chamber, an instruction room, and then right in front of the door to meditate on knighthood. Lia looked at Erikk, he was pale and his eyes were bright. Lia smiled at him.

"You'll be okay I know you will. The Chamber can be beaten, you can beat it. You can take it, you'll be okay." Lia looked at him. 

        "I know it's just, I don't know what I'm afraid of; I don't have a clue what I'm up against. I don't know what to expect." He said. Lia wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist as he held onto her.

        "You'll be alright. I know ya will." She whispered into his hair. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. 

        "Li, when I get through this, I want you to be my squire."

        "Serious?" She asked, terribly afraid he would laugh and say no. 

        "Yeah," He said smiling. Lia smiled and hugged him.

        "Thank you." She whispered. He hugged her tightly. They stayed like that for a minute and then Erikk spoke.

        "I should go." He said.

        "Yeah," Lia paused. "I'll stay here." Lia said.

        "You don't have to." He said quickly.

        "I want to." She said.

        "Alright, I'll see you in the morning." He said before entering the bathing chamber. Lia sighed and entered the entrance chamber. 

        Lia sat on a hard wooden bench. She could see the metal doors of the chamber of the ordeal. Lia thought about what she was afraid of. She didn't know there were things she didn't like, but she could stand them, deal with them. Nothing struck cold inside her and kept them from moving.

        The chamber itself didn't scare her. She knew it would come up with something to scare her. Something to try and break her, and actually, Lia was looking forwards to it, in a sick and twisted way,

~_Not afraid eh? Looking forwards to it? You are one of the first_. ~ A cold metallic voice rang through her head.

**_Who are you? And why are you in my head?_** Lia asked bluntly.

~_I'm right in front of you._~ It said. Lia's mind raced as she remembered something about Keladry talking to the chamber, and she'd actually gone back into it. 

**_I'm talking to the chamber of the ordeal? _**

~_Yes_~

**_Are you allowed to go messing around in people's heads?_**

~_That's not the point._ ~

**_What is the point?_**

~_You are a champion; you need to find your helper: that is imperative! You will not survive without him!_ ~

**_So it's a he?_**

~_Yes, and they are already close to you. Very close. Just figure out who they are. They know they are the helper so they know what you know._ ~ The voice said before its presence began fading. Lia looked up; Erikk had entered the room and was kneeling in front of the chamber.

        Lia blinked hours later as sunlight entered the room. Two priests shook Erikk and led him into the chamber; her father entered the room with Kel and Dom close behind. Friends and family entered the room as the minutes became longer.

        Almost twenty minuets later, the doors opened and Erikk stumbled out. He had a cut on his forehead and a bruise on his arm. A gasp escaped the crowd. Neal walked forwards with a blanket and they exited the room. Lia followed close behind. She heard Erikk murmur to Neal that it hit him.

~~:~~

        Later that night, all of the new knights were at a banquet: The last midwinter banquet. Lia was enduring a rather boring one-sided conversation. Unfortunately, Lia was attending as a lady, which meant she also behave like one. Ten minutes later, Lia excused herself, rude or not.

        "Lia! You just blew off Milord Kalfinston." Erica said between giggles. 

        "I don't care, he was boring." Lia said. A person tapped her shoulder; Lia whirled around, fully prepared to tell Lord Kangaroo to go away. It was Jasson.

        "You're cranky." He observed.

        "I'm not cranky!" Lia yelled.

        "Uh hu, Erikk says he needs your help." Jasson said grinning evilly. Lia looked over his shoulder at where Erikk was standing, besieged by girls. Lia laughed and seriously considered leaving him. She could say he needed to practice self-reliance.

        "Alright, I'll go save the big lug." Lia said and walked over to Erikk.

        "I'm sorry ladies. Sir Erikk here promised me a dance." She said grabbing his arm and whirling into the dance floor.

        "When are you going to go where husband-hungry woman aren't?" She said blandly. He smirked.

        "Actually, I think we're going south, soon. It's cold here. And I hear Bazihr women don't like to marry northern men." He said, Lia's eyes lit up, she'd allways wanted to visit the Bazihr. 

        "Okay, when?"

        "Hmm, passes will snow in quick, tomorrow afternoon?" He said smiling. 

        "Okay! Hmmm, I have to go pack; I'll meet you at noon, k?"

        "Yup, squire." He said strictly.

        "Okay Sir." She said bowing before running off.

        "Hey!" Alex said. "You took her!"

        "What?" Erikk said confused.

        "I wanted her to be my squire!" Alex yelled.

        "Too late," Erikk said grinning. 

~~:~~

_Well, there you go Chapter 21. What did you think? Thoughts? Problems? Flames? Flames will be used to fuel the local bonfire pit…_


	22. Traveling

~~:Review Thank You's:~~  
  


**Lady Be: **lol, I will tell her you said to update faster. J

**DarkAngel33: **You didn't read Squire? Wow, that's my favorite in PoTS.

**Ladyknight: **Yup, I already got 2 flames! Hehehe, I can't belive you're going to Alaska, it gets cold there! Well, I suppose it rains in England but still…

**Mae15: **I'm updating! Yayayaya!

**Atlantis Forester: **I know, I hate no being able to log in! ahh! Lia's not perfect, her archery sucks, hmph, I made sure of that. Lol, I want to go to scotlamd! Hmph. They won't let me, they make me stay in England, Whales or Ireland. Hmph

**Dark Queen Rhyet: **lol, here's more…

**Shayley Rain: **lol, there is nothing wrong with the nut house! I like it there, it's fun to bounce off the walls. J

FanstasyIsMyLife: I didn't remember sumthing hitting Erikk, maybe it was Lia, I'll go check though!

Peachblossom: Addictive celery you say???? ;) k, I won't be here any more, I will type out upload instructions and e-mail them 2 you today or tomorrow thou!

Superlicea: I know I can't spell… It's a handicap. Hehehe…

White-Wolf: *squeaks* a review! Hehehe, 

Skhemet: hehehe, endure the waiting no longer, here is a chappie! *tries to look gallant and fails miserably*

Xirleb70: boy's deserve to be sat on, let no one tell you otherwise… hehehe, 

Chapter 22: Traveling

The next morning the two set out for the desert. Corus had gone into deep freeze that night. The snow had turned into ice; Lia could walk on it carefully. Shanti was highly offended. She danced around while Lia mounted, and then successfully threw her off. The eighth time Shanti tried to buck Lia off Erikk growled.

      "Next city, we get you a new horse." He muttered though his coat.

      "Why?" Lia shrieked.

      "You can't have a temperamental horse. Knights are called out in all sorts of weather, snow, rain, and sleet whatever. A crabby horse will hinder you. And you'll die." He said bluntly. "Alright?" He asked.

      "Yeah."

      "We'll have that one sent back. Your dad'll take care of her." He said. Lia nodded and they kept riding. They rode until they reached an inn late that night. Waking a stall boy they told him to take care of their horses.

      Walking into the in a smell of long fermented beer and sweaty bodies washed over them. Men were throwing up and belching. Spittle flew from their mouths. Lia was disgusted; she walked closer to Erikk. 

      "We need two rooms, preferably adjoining." Erikk said. The innkeeper got a strange look on his face.

      "Wha'd d'two youngin's wan' w' two rooms?" He asked. Erikk sighed; he was drunk, very drunk. He watched in horror as a man grabbed Lia around the waist. Lia growled and punched the man in the jaw. He hit the floor. Lia leaned down, checked for a pulse, and shrugged.

      "He'll live."

      "K," Erikk said. "Our rooms?" He asked the man.

      "Right, right," He said and pulled out two sets of keys. "Six an' seven, ajoinin'." He said and handed them the keys. "Up de' stairs." He said. Erikk and Lia shouldered their saddlebags and walked up the stairs. With each step, the floorboards squeaked and groaned. Cockroaches and spiders crawled on the walls. Erikk glanced at Lia worriedly. She shrugged.

      They opened the doors; the rooms were dark and slightly damp. A few bugs crawled around. Erikk looked at her.

      "It's only for one night, I'll be fine. Bugs don't bother me." Lia said.

      "Okay, night." He said and walked into his own room. Lia placed her bag on a rickety table and changed into the loose grey breeches she wore to bed. Pulling the sheets on the bed back, she slid underneath the covers. They were slimy and stuck to her legs. She kicked her legs in agitation. Something crawled on her ankle and crunched under her heel. 

Shrieking Lia jumped out if bed and grabbed her sword. Pushing back the covers, she squealed again. Erikk burst through the door and looked at her. Lia was poking the bed with her sword.

      "Li?" He asked.

      "There, are, cockroaches, in, my, bed." She said slowly. "My_ bed_!_ My_ bed! _ My bed_!" Erikk bit back a laugh as his squire and friend marched around a dingy room muttering about cockroaches. He knew how Lia felt about her bed, very possessive. Eventually he just left her with her bed and her cockroaches. 

~~The Next Morning~

      "So, did ya get any sleep?" Erikk asked as they saddled the horses, Shanti still in a foul mood. 

      "There were cockroaches in my bed!" She yelled.

      "Oh, I thought you were past that." He said in an annoyingly sweet, understanding, non-Erikkish voice.

      "I was, and no I didn't sleep." She said fixing a girth strap.

      "Ah, I see. Ready?" He asked as he mounted.

      "Yeah," Lia said as she mounted. She had too much momentum and the saddle slid to the side. Mumbling Lia stood up in the saddle and slid her weight to the opposite side so the saddle was centered. Erikk rode off. When he was farther in front of her, he turned around and looked at her. 

      "If you fall out of the saddle tell me." He said she groaned and rode to catch up. 

After they stopped for lunch, Erikk was watching Lia sway back and forth in the saddle. As she lurched dangerously close to the ground, Erikk rode up to catch her. He was too late. Lia hit the ground with a resounding thud. She groaned and rolled over. Erikk rode up next to her.

      "Did you break anything?" He asked as he looked at her sprawled out on the ground. He smiled; she was covered in soot. Her normally black hair was dulled grey from the dust of the road. Her clothes had spots of dirt on them. 

      "No." Lia moaned. She glared at Erikk as he tied Shanti to his horse, Toki. Slowly, Lia stood up. Erikk quickly grasped her arm and swung her into the saddle. "Hey, I can ride." Lia protested.

      "But can you do it without falling off?" He asked her. Lia shut up. Her body had been trying to fall off all day and her brain had fought it. Sighing she leaned back and watched the world go by. It was considerably warmer today. A few more days, and they would pass by Port Caynn, Lia shuddered at the thought of Port Caynn. Melodius had followed her there, once. Lia guessed she wouldn't hesitate to do so again.

       When they arrived at Port Caynn Lia remembered it was beautiful, lots of Markets and street vendors. At first it had creeped Lia out, knowing Melodius had people there. They spent three days there, picking apart horse dealers. Finally, they found one.

      Tucked away in the back of Port Caynn they found a beautiful black mare. You could see she wanted to run, her muscles moved gracefully under a shining coat. She tossed her head, as if saying yes I know I'm pretty.

      "A right desert pony, she is." The man said. "But she does well in cold as well, had her up north for th' midwinter." He had a southern burr to his voice, dropping the ends of words.

      "How much?" Erikk asked. 

      "With th' tack?" The horse dealer asked. Erikk nodded. "A twen'y gold noble's." He responded. Lia nodded and started digging in her purse. By the time, she'd counted all the money Erikk had paid for her and a stable hand was returning with tack.

      "Hey, I could have paid for it." Lia said slowly. 

      "Yes but I'm the knight master." He said loftily. 

      "You keep telling yourself that." Lia said as she mounted. Sliding around in the saddle Lia smiled, her horse stood still while she mounted and settled herself. 

      "What are you going to call her?" Erikk asked. Lia thought about it. 

      "Attrie, night wind," She said. Erikk grinned.

      "You have a thing with wind." Erikk observed.

      "Maybe a little," She said grinning as they rode out.

      "I'll have Shanti sent out with the rider group that's in the city. I also sent a letter to your father so he knows she's coming." Erikk said after a moment.

      "Alright." 

      "Then we leave in the morning."

~~:~~

      They had been riding through the dessert for three days and a giant sandstorm had blown up. The two were steadily riding through it, heads tucked under layers of cloth to keep the sand out. When they did look up all they saw was sand, an endless entity of blowing whirling sand.

      "I think it's dying down." Erikk yelled.

      "How can you tell?" Lia yelled back.

      "When I open my mouth, it gets in!" He yelled back. Lia grinned. Just then, Chemise climbed out of her saddlebags and started yowling as if she was going to burst. After a few minutes of this shocking behavior, Erikk finally spoke up.

      "What's wrong with her?" He yelled.

      "I don't know!" Lia yelled, looking up she swore. "Erikk, we've got company." She said drawing her sword. Erikk followed her gaze and swore. Hill men, they got to visit the Hill men. There were ten of them, five for Lia, and five for Erikk.

      "Can we outrun them?" Lia yelled.

      "Not in this storm, we'll have to fight." He yelled back. Lia nodded and readied her horse. 

      The hill men were approaching fast on their nimble desert ponies. Black burnooses billowed behind him. Long, deathly looking, curved swords where ready in their hands. Lia squinted; they were, glinting green. Lia growled; Melodius had found her and sent men after her. Lia knew she couldn't let Erikk get hurt. She didn't know Erikk was thinking the same thing.

As the first hill men approached Lia, Attrie reared, knocking him off his horse, Lia slashed at his neck as he fell, killing him. One of them grinned and circled her.

      "She wants you dead. She will be very pleased if I bring you to her." He hissed. Lia just frowned and impaled him with her sword. She threw a knife into another's fore head. A man threw himself at her causing Lia to bend over backwards on the saddle. Her sword fell to the sand as the man tried to slit her throat with a very dirty knife. It looked like he hadn't washed it after his last victim. 

      Lia swung her fist around to connect solidly with his face, Attrie reared just as she did so and the man fell off her onto the sand. Attrie backed up and trampled him.  Lia grinned; she liked this horse. Lia threw a throwing star into a man's eye momentarily blinding him she cut him down. 

      A man dressed in black robes with green trim smiled at her.

      "I am Jakin, head of the desert division of the desert troops. I work for Melodius." He said as if it were some thing to be proud of. Lia grimaced politely, and Attrie bounced her head. "It is doubtful that you will win this fight, so do you want a fast death or a slow death?" He asked a twisted smirk adorned his face. 

      "Overconfidence is a sign of idiots who are too busy to learn." Lia said as she attacked. His sword barley met with hers and she quickly disconnected her second from the first and swung for his side. His sword swung for her head, Lia blocked it and thrust her second into his stomach. He groaned as blood spurted out of his gut. Attrie ran away from hiss corpse, carrying Lia away. 

      Lia gasped; at sometime, she'd gotten her back sliced. She grimaced as she tried to twist around and see how bad it was. Finally, she gave up and looked at Erikk. He killed the last hill men and rode towards her. He had a few scratches on his arms but nothing serious.

      "Lia, are you alright?" He asked her. Attrie moved so her head was out of the sand. "Goddess Li." He said before swearing. He pulled a wool tunic out of his saddlebag and had her put it on. "Lets get out of this storm; I can't do anything else wise."

      They rode hard, but it was still near sunrise before they got out of it. Erikk quickly cleaned the wound and bound it.

      "That'll have to do for now. C'mon, we'll have to find a tribe." He said, Lia nodded and they continued riding. Late that night, they were surrounded by Bazihr tribes. Lia slumped in the saddle as Erikk explained things to the tribesmen. 

      Lia didn't notice but gentle hands pulled her from the saddle and carried her away. All she remembered was falling into a comfortable bliss.

~~:~~

      A day and a half later Lia awoke. Blinking she looked around the tent she had been laid in. It was a rather large tent with a swatch of cloth dividing it down the middle; she guessed that was for Erikk.  Twisting around Lia realized Erikk must have healed her back; it was just stiff now.

      Swinging around, she realized that she had just rolled onto a gigantic rug. Moaning about people who didn't appreciate furniture Lia did a push up and slid a knee underneath herself. Grinning at her brilliance, she stood up, and promptly fell over. 

      "Arg, what is wrong with me!" Lia moaned. Erikk, stepped through the barrier in the tent and grinned. 

      "Tried to get up didn't 'cha?" He said.

      "Yes, why can't I move?" Lia asked sullenly.

      "Blood loss, you shouldn't try walking till tomorrow. Your body needs to regenerate." He said. Lia moaned.

      "I don't want to regenerate! I want to get up and move!" She yelled. 

      "Uh huh, are you hungry?" He asked.

      "Yes." She said pouting. 

~~:~~

      Three days later Erikk allowed her to walk. Personally she had thought that she could have walked the day before but Erikk pulled rank on her and make her stay in her bed that wasn't a bed. 

      After a week, her old strength returned and she could examine the tribe's grounds. They were extensive, and well kept. Large and small tents appeared in a circle around the central fire, going outward in large rings. There were two large tents, one for the headmaster and one for the Shaman. Another large tent was set up for the bachelors.  

      The camp itself was settled in between an area populated by large pools of fresh water. Small trees grew on the banks of these pools. Some of theses pools were used for bathing, cooking water, and water to wash clothes. Lia found it highly amusing and relaxing. Tonight she promised herself she would go swimming. The water was crystal clean, the dirt settled to the ground and the sand filtered under the desert, wherever that was. 

      At sunset, the tribe began slowly moving towards the central fire. After all of the tribe had met there, the fire blazed a brilliant sapphire color that spread over the entire tribe. Lia was shocked. Erikk pulled on her away from the fire.

      "What is that?" Lia asked, looking over her shoulder.

      "Communing with the Voice," He said. "They do it every night."

"Is the Voice their god?" 

      "No, the Voice remembers everything they ever do." He said.

      "That still doesn't make sense." Lia said.

      "Maybe yes; maybe no," He said. "We're meeting with the headman tomorrow for breakfast, I'll get you up. Night," He said after he disappeared inside his section of the tent.

Inside her own side of the tent, Lia grabbed a burnoose the bazihr had set out for her. 

      Walking back out of the tent she went to the farthest away pond before stripping and sliding down into the water. It was still warm from the day even though the air was cooling down for the night. The water glided over her body, kissing her body. Smiling Lia swam down to the bottom and sat there. Scuttling like a crab across the sand, and then returning to the surface for air.

      Smiling Lia broke through the surface and brushed her hair out of her face. Things were so beautiful in the desert, especially the stars. They were highlighted against the black sky. Lia lived knowing that wherever she was she was looking at the same stars. Sighing she climbed out of the water and pulled on the brown burnoose. 

~~:~~

      They stayed with the tribe until the progress came through in the middle of spring. The tribe was sad to see them go and planned a grand feast the night before the morning they had scheduled to leave. The plan was to make them blood members of the tribe. For some reason, they hadn't had it done yet, and the tribesmen said if they left with out completing the ceremony, they wouldn't find their way back. Lia didn't like the sound of this ceremony but was willing to go through with it. 

      That afternoon, she was sabotaged and pulled into Zara's tent. Zara was the best weaver in the tribe and had become Lia's friend over Lia's many bouts with the loom. Eventually the loom had understood what she had wanted it do and she had become a half way decent weaver. 

Glaring at the all too familiar sight of women in a closed space with her and guarding the exits. Their sticky sweet smiles, honeyed down voices, and the glint in their eye; Lia was surrounded by bazhir women.

      "Yes?" Lia asked testily.

      "I wanted to help you get ready hon," Zara said.

      "And all these other women?" Lia asked while smiling.

      "Extras, in case you ran, or attacked me." Zara said smiling. 

      "Ah, I see. How long is this going to take?" 

      "Until sundown."

      "Great."

~~:~~

      Exactly at sun down, Lia stepped out of the stifling hot room into cooling desert air. The central fire roared with heat and energy. Calling all of its tribe members to it. Lia walked up to the fire, waiting for the ceremony to begin. 

      Erikk walked over to the fire while chatting with the headman. He was in breeches and the traditional open front burnoose. Lia herself had been shoved into a close fitting burnoose that hung around her ankles. Long slits went up to her thighs where a fine chain was criss-crossed over the exposed leg. Bare arms hung out of the sleeveless clothing.

      "You got taken hostage too?" Lia asked smirking.

      "Only a little."

      "So how does this work?" Lia asked nervous about what was going to take place.

      "Oh, they just slice us open and mix our blood." He said; Lia paled even though she knew he was joking. "Don't worry Li, they won't kill us." 

      "Intentionally," She growled before the headman stood and the ceremony began. 

Lia didn't remember or understand most of the ceremony. She remembered when the headman had slashed Erikk's forearm and blood had flowed out, hitting the ground and mingling with the sand. Then the headman cut his own arm, pressed it against Erikk's arm, and then held both arms over the flame. It roared up over their arms before settling down to a lower height. 

      The headman gestured to her and she stepped up to stand in front of the fire. The shining silver bade whipped through her skin, leaving a thin wound with blood sliding over the edges, the wound didn't hurt it was so thin. The headman opened another gash on his arm; the old one had disappeared. Their arms moved together, and the fire enveloped their arms and Lia braced herself for pain. It never came; she could feel an odd energy moving through her body. It consumed her before letting her go. The fire had settled down into embers and as Lia examined her arm out in front of her, only a thin white scar was left, running from her elbow to her wrist. She touched it and found it to be warm still.

~~:~~

      That morning the two riders set of to meet with the progress in Persopolis. Lia had heard all about the king and his champion's adventures in the Black City. Lia wanted to see this city, if ancient evil had lived there then Lia wanted to see it. The two had successfully killed this evil, why couldn't she? 

      Three days later Erikk and Lia pulled up to the great stone gates of ancient Persopolis. Lia had never thought a city built centuries ago could be this big. Enormous walls surrounded the city. The city itself was no higher than a city block, but expanded across the desert sands forever. The gates swung out towards the two riders.

      Lia saw that the gates were three or four feet thick. Lia was once again impressed by these people. They had the ability to make what they needed without using northern technology. Persopolis was made without wood or nails, it was made with fire glazed mud blocks: not little blocks either, large, thick bricks. 

      As they entered the city, they saw that there were more than just desert people there. Large stallions were locked in makeshift stalls. Carriages and wagons lined the walls. 

      "Looks like the progress beat us here." Erikk said. 

      "Great." Lia said with dry humor. Erikk smiled.

      "What? Not excited to see all of those nobles in the same place?" He asked cynically. 

      "Oh, absolutely delighted."

Hey all u ppls who read this! Hehee, I leave on Monday, my beta should update on that day or Sunday. I would have updated yesterday but ff.net was having issues again. Lol, hope you like this chappie, and REVIEW!

_~~:Ana:~~_


	23. Death of the Helper

_And ::__sobs:: I broke what i had written down into chapts, and well, it's 31 chappies long. It's 140 pages. And well, I wrote the last chapter purely for your enjoyment. You'll see when it gets updated._

_Hmm, that it all!__ Oh, and you may not like this ch..._

**_Hello. Ana decided that I could publish this because she didn't finish it before she left, so for this chapter I, the beta, am writing the review than- yous and   such. I am under strict orders not to kill any of you off. Anyway, the author will write thank-yous when she returns to town. _**

**_~Elscy_**

**_White-wolf: _**Yes, I'd believe it. This site has been not letting me do stuff for a while.

**Shayley**** Rain: You still have to review even though the author is on her trip.**

**Peachblossom: Addictive celery  is quite interesting. A beta is a person who takes then story and fixes the spelling and grammar. IN other words, the beta is pretty much the editor. This story is done. L  I just have to finish fixing it.**

**FantasyIsMyLife: I am one of the reasons that the story has taken so long to be posted. Anyway, a few weeks and it will be over. I promise not to  kill you. I promise not to  kill you. I promise not to  kill you. I promise not to  kill you. I keep telling myself that if I repeat that enough it may be true.( Yes I read that death threat from a few weeks ago). How often do you think I should update?**

**A**: Sorry to break it to you, but the story is almost over.

**DarkAngel33**: You like fluff; I see, interesting. I've  read the end of the story, and there will be more fluff.

**Xirleb70**: I hope you finish OoP in order to review. Heheheheheh. I finished the book on Saturday. How long did it take you?

**Yume**: Understand about it acting up. How soon is soon.?

**Shinigami**** Clara: Yes, there is a progress going on. Some of the upcoming chapters are long while others are relatively short. Sorry I have no control over that.**

**~~:Chapter 23: Death of the Helper:~~**

Four days later Lia was ready to murder someone. She had been serving lords and ladies for eternity; it seemed. Lia had learned just how picky ladies could be. If you delivered their plate wrong, they had to have a new one, Lia found it all disgusting. Stomping into the tent, she flopped onto her cot and began mumbling. An hour later, she had missed high tea and fallen asleep. Erikk walked in.

"Lia!" He said loudly. Lia opened one eye and looked at him. "You missed tea." He said.

"I don't care; I'm a squire, not a serving maid. No other squires have to serve tea. I won't do it anymore just because I'm a girl. Tell the serving master your squire refuses, _respectably_ of course." Lia said before turning over and pretending to sleep. She heard Erikk sigh and exit her tent.

Hours later Lia awoke with a start. Something was wrong, she knew it. Well, okay, she didn't know it she _felt _it. Lia grabbed her swords and exited the tent. She walked to the top of the city walls. Looking around she didn't see anything but she knew it was out there. Lia jogged across the wall to the south end. There, she saw it, spidrens. Yelling a warning to the city Lia vaulted off the wall. Stumbling a little in the sand Lia attacked. 

The first thing Lia noticed in this attack was that the spidrens weren't trying to kill her, just wrap her up in their webbing. The wall behind her had quickly become covered in glowing green webbing and Lia had only killed two. Stumbling she was hit in the chest by a stream of webbing. Gritting her teeth she attempted to tear herself away from the wall. The Spidrens where cheering as they sauntered towards her. Soon Bazihr arrows reigned down. Bazihr men jumped down and quickly burned the webbing off the wall before hauling her back up the wall where webbing was peeled off of her. Lia grimaced when she saw Erikk, he was not happy. After the Bazihr released her, Lia slowly waked towards him.

He gave her the _look _as she walked towards him. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I didn't think it would be that bad. I thought I could handle it." She said miserably.

"I know, I know." He sighed. "But, you can't do things like that. You're good, but your not that good. And your archery is horrible. I'm surprised you managed to kill two of them." He sighed as he looked at her miserable face. "Look, there's something I need to tell you." He said slowly. "I'm a Helper; do you know what that is?" He asked; Lia nodded. Helpers assisted Champions on the way to the destiny. Inwardly her head was reeling. _He_ was a helper? But she was a champion. He began talking miserably again. "So, because of that, we may run into problems-" He began saying before Lia cut him off.

(Author is in science class and is bored. Well actually school is out. But when I wrote this I was in science class…)

"I'm a champion Erikk, I expect her to send minions** after me. It was me the hill men were after also." She said watching as his jaw dropped in shock. A soft 'Oh' escaped his lips. Lia smiled. "Yeah, makes sense now huh?" She said. He nodded. "Help me back to the tent?" She asked.**

"Yeah, how long have you known?" He asked as they slowly walked down a flight of stairs. 

"Oh, I think, oh gods I can't remember. I think that night I left the study group and got lost and you slept in my bed. Remember?" She asked smiling.

"Oh, that's what you were doing?"

"Yeah." 

"I see." He said smiling. The entered her part of the tent. "So where are we going?" He asked. 

"The emerald castle in the black sea," She said. He gave her a blank look. "South." She said and he nodded.

"Do you want to travel south with the progress or go alone?" He asked her.

"With the progress," Lia said after a moment. "If we keep getting attacked we'll go alone." She said. 

"Alright, get some sleep, I have to joust against my mother this afternoon, I'll need you to help me." He said.

"You mean drag away your bloodied corpse." Lia said grinning. 

"Such an encouraging squire," He said shaking his head as he left.

That afternoon Lia woke up and examined Erikk's armor. Shaking her head Lia began to polish it. Various nicks and scratches dotted his armor. Around one, Erikk walked into the tent.

"You really need to take better care of your stuff Erikk. When was the last time you cleaned it?" Lia said holding up a rather dirty arm guard.

"Last time I jousted with my mother." He said simply.

Lia looked at him. That had been at least six months ago. "I see; is it time?" She asked.

"Yup, arm me!" He cried. Lia looked at him and shook her head. Lia soon found out that Erikk wiggled. He couldn't stand still. Finally, Lia had to threaten him with bodily harm, and of course, that was very, very hard for Lia to say.

Eventually Erikk was dressed and trying to convince Lia that she wanted to joust with his mother in his place. Lia just laughed as she saddled his horse. Whispering words of comfort and warning to his horse, Lia looked at him and smiled.

"We'll, here you go oh glorious knight master. I'll be waiting to drag your bloody body off of the lists." 

_(Change of pace here. Editors note. The "lists" is the fenced in area of the jousting field where the two competitors run toward each other at a tournament)._

"Such a supportive squire," He said grinning. Lia just grinned and led his horse after his clunking body. Handing him his lance after he mounted Lia smirked. "Do try not to die." She said grinning. 

"Always do." He said riding up to the starting line. Lia waved at Kel as she rode up on another one of her specially bred gigantic horses. Lia found them immensely amusing. 

The flag was raised and then mother and son charged at each other. Kel's lance hit Erikk's shield with deadly accuracy and he was thrown violently back in the saddle. His lance snapped against her body and shattered. It looked like Kel hadn't felt a thing. Erikk rode back towards Lia, sagging slightly in the saddle. Lia handed him a wineskin and checked his armor. He handed her the empty wineskin and she helped him settle his lance.

The two riders thundered towards each other. Erikk's lance forced Kel back in the saddle but he still took a bruising blow from his mother. As he rode back to Lia, she noticed he was gasping and wheezing. Lia frowned and ran up to him. He'd gotten the wind knocked out of him.

"Breathe slowly, in, out. _Slow_." She coached him into getting his breathing pattern down. She handed him more water. He drank it slowly.

"Thanks." He rasped, reaching for his lance. Lia pulled it away.

"You're sure ya can do this?" She asked.

"Yes, _squire_, my lance please?" He asked. Lia glowered and handed it to him. They once again ran at each other. Lia grimaced as Kel's lance rammed into Erikk's body. Her lance splintered upon impact and Erikk flew from the saddle. He turned in the air and slapped the ground; a large cloud of dust flew up from the ground. Lia grinned and slowly jogged towards the clearing dust cloud.

** Lia saw Erikk's body lying in the sand. Kel slowed down her horse on the other end of the lane. Erikk wasn't moving. This made Lia walk quicker towards him, and ended up running the last several yards. **

** Kel had dismounted and was running towards his still body too. Lia quickly felt for a pulse or any other sign of life. She found none. Kel came up to Erikk's body and did the same thing. Kel was trying hard not to cry. A wave of emotion swept over Lia. She was trying to sort through what had just happened. Healers ran forwards. Trying, everything something.**

** "Date of death: 3pm, Monday, June 16." One stated as he shook his head. **

** One thing Lia didn't try to hide was her tears. It began to hit her that Erikk was dead. The one she now realized she had loved was gone. She wept openly with Kel as they took away his body, to prepare it for burial. Kel had killed her only son and child. Lia wept for the one she loved. She couldn't go on and finish her destiny without him, she was finished. Her mission was over.**

(A/N: Did you really think I would do that to you? hehehe, no, one of my friends wrote that: Her idea, not mine. On with the story, Beta says whoever wrote that was evil.)

Lia looked him over. Her healing sense told her he had a few cracked ribs and bruises all over his body. She smiled at him.

"What?" He mumbled looking at his squire's excited face.

"Told ya," She said as she helped him up.

"Did not," He grumped.

"Uh hu," She said.

~~:~~

Later that day Lia had healed Erikk of his tormenting wounds and was of to visit her parents. A bird looked like it was flying straight at the ground. Frowning Lia walked faster. As it hit the ground, it turned into a cat, and then a dog. It ran up to Lia before morphing into her little brother. Lia gasped.

"What? How? What?!" She sputtered. Max grinned. 

"Lady Diane taught me." He said proudly. Lia smiled at him. He looked so different from when she'd seen him last. He was taller; his hair was longer. He just looked older.

"Wow, that's impressive." Lia said, still not sure what to say.

"Yeah, when we get to the ocean Diane say's I can try dolphin shape." He said excitedly. Lia smiled. "Oh, ma and dad wanna see ya." He said, slipping into peasant talk, Lia smirked.

"Okay, where are they?"

"Ah," He said and looked at a bird expectantly. "In the sunroom, I'll see you later Lia!" He said running off. Lia grinned and ran up a flight of stairs to the sunroom. 

~~:~~

Lia had stopped on her way back from visiting her parents to get food for Erikk and was now on her way back to the tent. Approaching the tent Lia heard laughter. She sped up and entered. John and Alex were seated on the floor next to Erikk.

"Lia!" They cried in unison and reached for the basket of food.

"You brought nourishment! Such a smart girl," John said as he dug through her once neatly arranged dinner. Lia rolled her eyes and went to find feminine companionship.

~~:~~

(A/N: Author is once again bored. Author's stomach is growling, Author will shut up now. Author is in French class. Author hates French class. Really will shut up now. )

A week later, the progress set out south. It was nearing midsummer and nearing her birthday.

At night, Lia could feel Melodious' power increase as they moved steadily south. After Erikk had found out that Lia was the Champion, they hadn't said anything about it. They knew it was dangerous to talk about. She had spies everywhere. If someone overheard it would be fatal. She would send her people to kill them both, probably killing innocent people as well. Some things where not meant to be spoken about.

~~:~~

Lia mumbled profanities under her breath as she tried to sleep. The pressure of Her power was growing to an unbearable amount. Lia could feel it pressing in on her head. It felt like she was going to explode. Moaning she rolled over and screamed into her pillow. Nights like this where becoming more frequent, and more painful. 

The pressure increased and she jumped up, pouring water over her head making it decrease. Suddenly it increased to unbearable levels; her vision blurred, and her body felt like it was on fire. She screamed. The pressure was too much for her body to handle, and she collapsed.

Erikk bolted through to her side of the tent only to see her collapse.

Ohhh! Me very first cliffie!!!!!!!!!!! Yayayaya! I think I spelled that wrong, hmm…See why I need a beta? And how did you like that alternate ending?? Written by my dear friend Lauren. Her AIM is LaurenChri if you feel the need to yell at her. And yes she gave me permission to tell u what her thing was. Lol, Review! 

_~~:Ana:~~_

**All right, the author had this all pretty and was ready to post it then she decided I could, and just because Ana has left town, it doesn't mean you have permission to not update. Please do so.**

**~Elsceetaria******


	24. I don't have the right one Author can fi...

The author left the following in reviews for me to post:

**Hey guys it's me. I know no one reads the reviews of other chappies so maybe me beta could post this?   
  
Anyway, England is awesome. The whole getting-no-sleep-for-27 hours thing wasn't so great tho. :) Food is good. Ugh, for dinner last night we ate at Chille's! I was not amused. Anywho, I hope you all know by now to REVIEW! I've decided I want 300 when I get back as the story will be over by then! Be good readers while I'm away!**

Anyway, I'm sorry I took so long to update. I've been slightly brain dead for a while. In apology, I shall post the next chapter early (a. k. a. later today) with 26 coming the day after that. While I know that will not satisfy the readers, that is earlier than Ana told me to post, and will put me back on track for when I was supposed to update. As I am brain dead and am not the author, I will keep thank-yous short. I'll write better ones for this and other chapters in a few days and will probably put them on chapter 26. I would like to thank the following people for reviewing: Sarai-IceElf, Shinigami Clara, White-wolf, Shayley Rain, DarkAngel33, Peachblossom, Eccie87, Yume, ravenmist, FantasyIsMyLife, and Sunrunner of Summer.

~Elscy

Death of a Helper

He yelled for help and knelt down next to her body. He checked to see if she was breathing and had a pulse before cradling her head in his lap. He looked up worriedly as a healer entered. It happened to be someone he knew, Alisson, a healer at the palace he had worked with on occasion during his squire hood. He looked at her expectantly. She nodded and pale blue fire surrounded Lia's body. A minute later, she withdrew.

            "The only thing I can find would be too much stress. Just let her sleep." Allison said with a sympathetic smile. He nodded and looked down at the now peaceful squire. Allison smiled and left. Erikk could gear her shooing a crowd away. He carefully picked her up and placed her back on her bed. He leaned against the center pole of the tent. He tried not to fall asleep, but as most sensible people know, trying not to fall asleep only makes you fall asleep faster.

~~:~~

            Lia woke up to the sound of birds chirping and sun warming her body. Slowly she opened her eyes and examined the canvas roof. It was really quite interesting actually, how all of the fibers intertwined. A ball of orange fuzz landed on her face. Lia squealed and sat up. Grabbing for the angered cat Lia jumped out of bed. 

            "Morning," Said an incredibly amused Erikk. Lia pulled Chemise off her and glared at Erikk. "Feelin' better?" He asked still leaning against one of the support posts. 

            "Hmm?" She asked, settling the cat down in her lap.

            "You feel better?" He asked. Lia looked up surprised.

            "Yeah; why? Did something happen?" She asked. Erikk swallowed.

            "You collapsed, remember? You screamed. The healer said you were under stress." He said nervously. Lia looked at him blankly.

            "Oh! You mean the pressure? I collapsed? Oh, I thought I fell asleep." She exclaimed after a few moments of silence.

            "Yes, yes, you collapsed." He said again.

            "Ah, I didn't remember." She said brightly. Erikk grinned. 

            "Ya did kinda hit your head." He said grinning.

            "I bet you think that's funny." She said. Erikk grinned.

            "Only a little: Progress is leaving this morning, we gotta pack." He said before exiting her room. Lia sighed and quickly got dressed. 

            The two packed up their tent, saddled the horses, and were moving out before most of the others on the progress. In any course, they waited for the line to start moving south. The progress moved slowly. Most of the nobles never left home, and those that did liked to go slow, take there time, enjoy the scenery. Not that there was much to see in the desert, sand dunes, but those got boring after a while. 

            Lia amused herself by watching Chemise try to prance through the sand. She was having a hard time of it, her little legs sunk down into the sand and she had to lift them high above the sand only to have them sink back into the sand. Her once orange coat was a dull yellow from all of the sand mixed into it. Lia was positive part of the sand would never come out.

            Erikk was busy talking to a Carthaki knight. Lia was trying valiantly to hear what they were saying but all she could here was hushed mumbling.  

She switched her attention to the knights in front of her. They were dressed in the most outrageous clothes she had ever seen. Lime green hose, orange tunics embroidered in pink. Blue hats with purple feathers adorned there heads. Lia was amused. 'The two were talking about the latest spidren attack on villages. Some how the spidrens were becoming less susceptible to flame, blaze balm wasn't working as well. The mages in the university were working on a flammable liquid, but that wouldn't be ready for another few months. In the meantime squads of royal guard were being deployed around areas were attacks were more frequent.

            Lia frowned, this was obviously Melodius' doing. Lia knew she would have to reach her palace soon. One tiny little problem, she didn't know where it was. South Lia knew, so south she was going, but there is a lot of south. Glancing at Erikk, she saw he was looking at her.

            "She's attacking." Lia whispered.

            "I know." He said. "We're heading south. That's where she is." He said. Lia nodded.

            "But we don't know where."

~~:~~

            Months later spidren attacks were getting more frequent all over. The carthakis had hem, Scanrans had them, Tortall, even Yamani, which had never had a problem with immortals before.     Lia was nervous, the more people that were attacked, the more people died, and the more blood was on her hands. She didn't like it, not one bit.

            The mages traveling with the progress had started setting up shields at night and scanned or immortals regularly in the day.  All that could be done to increase safety in the progress was done.

            Most people weren't too worried about it. Therefore, the immortals were attacking peasants. The peasants should take better care of themselves. That made Erikk mad. His family was dedicated to the equality of all people, not this 'everyone is made equal but some were created more equal than others' crap. He was furious, his mother was furious and his father sat back and fumed.

Lia herself was more worried about getting to Melodius fast enough so that she could stop her from taking over the world.  She was practicing as much as possible, trying to get good enough to beat an immortal who was close to god-hood. Erikk told her on a number of occasions he was afraid she was going to kill herself before they got to Melodius. Lia was sure that she wouldn't but had relaxed on the training for a while.

            Lia was getting tired of serving dinners every night. Why the rich noble's couldn't get up and get there own food she didn't know. They were perfectly capable. They had two legs and could walk. It wasn't that hard. 

They had passed over the carthaki border a week before and were going to reach the capital within the next two days. The wedding would take place a week after they had been in the capital. Lia had been asked to be a bridesmaid; personally, she hadn't thought it was a god idea but she had been quilted into it. 

            Lia was pacing, fifty people had been killed by the immortals these past months. She felt like it was her fault.  She should be doing something, was always a constant thought in her head. Pacing the room the embassy had given her Lia picked up her swords and began a rigorous pattern dance.

            The Carthakis had a god called Destiny and Lia was debating whether to go see it. It couldn't be the same god that had returned Lia to life, it just couldn't be. Impossible.

Sighing Lia walked out of the room and down to the temple district. She would go look at this temple. Walking through the newly built castle there were moccasins of battles and conquests. Paintings of scenery and former emperors decorated the walls. Tapestries of animals and immortals hung.

            Somehow, Carthaki mages had figured out a way to cool the stone palace down even in end of summer heat. Walking out of the building, a wave of heat came over her. Lia inhaled the humid air, moisture tickling her nose.

            Destiny's temple was large and quite a few people were worshiping in it. The walls had been tiled into pictures of destiny's appearance. Incense burned and a priest came up to her and peered at her. Lia sighed; she had gotten this reaction before. The priest grabbed her arm and pulled her into a corner.

            "She has her hand on you, you know that." The priest said in the same eerie whispery voice of destiny.

            "I know."

            "When trouble befalls hang onto loves token." He said looking at her necklace pointedly before leaving Lia sighed; she was tired of creepy priests.

~~:~~

            The next week passed in a blur of wedding preparations. Lia was fitted for a gauzy green, poofy dress. Erikk was forever with John as he was panicking. So they didn't see each other much. Lia found it hard to believe that she had been a squire for over a year now. She hadn't thought it would g as fast as it did.

(A/N: I decided to go a little faster with this first year, don't hurt me. On a personal note I am currently in a plane flying to Miami, I'm goin on a cruise!  I'm hoping to finish soon, I've already written the ending sooo...)

            She had been kidnapped at an ungodly hour of the morning and as it was now late afternoon was being shoved into a dress. Her hair had been yanked out of her head. Her face painted. Now all she needed to find were shoes.

            "Um, where are my shoes?" Lia asked timidly. The woman looked at her like she was crazy.

            "They should be with your dress." She said. Lia smiled politely. 

            "I just checked; they're not there." She said. A few of the other girls commented on not having any shoes either. The woman just about fainted. A man comforted her and said he would find the shoes. 

            Five minute's later the man returned and said that the shoes hadn't been made. He said he had found a shoemaker and that servants were picking up white shoes that would fit all of the girls. The poor woman in charge of the wedding preparations did faint and another servant was crying about how the princess would be so angered with her. Lia thought that was completely ridiculous and went to see how she looked.

            Her dress was made of many layers of different colored green. The top was fitted glove tight and then flared out and cascaded to the floor. The dress was too long and hit the floor, the shoes she was supposed to have would help but it would still touch, though that was the point. All of the bridesmaids had the same dress style, but each dress was a different color. There were seven different colors, red, yellow, orange, green, blue, purple pink. Then the bride, in white, Lia was green and Nia was blue, the other girls Li didn't know, but then she wasn't sure she wanted to. They were very giggly and, blonde. Not that Lia had a big thing against blondes, but the rumor that they were stupid proved true most of the time. 

            Erica entered the room and all activity stopped. She looked absolutely stunning. Lia wondered if John wasn't going to faint. 

            Her dress glittered every time light hit it, in the outdoor courtyard she would look like she glowed. The neckline was low cut, with a rose lace tatted over it. Roses were embroidered in silver down the bodice over a gauzy white.  The sleeves were fitted along her arms tightly; large elaborate roses decorated the sleeves as well.  A large bell shaped skirt flared out to her waist with roses embroidered into the folds. The dress looked like it was sewn onto her. 

            Erica's long, shiny hair had been spiraled and left down. A silver circlet came out of the hair and the famed princess diamond hung in the center of her fore head. Lia was, speechless. Nia was the first to speak. "Oh, Erica, hon' Jon's going to drop dead." She said with a smile, but it was true, Erica was drop dead gorgeous.

            "Ya think?" Erica asked with a smile, Lia grinned as Erica's governesses gaped at the improper speech.  She knew Erica had seen as well. 

            ''He's definitely going to faint. don't ya think Lia?" Nia asked her.

            "Oh, definitely." Lia said in agreement. Erica smiled. A servant came in throwing shoes at people. Lia and Nia caught theirs but all of the other girls shrieked and dodged theirs. Lia grinned as she put them on, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. 

            A servant came in and said that the ceremony was about to begin. The bridesmaids had to line up according to color, red, yellow, etc. etc. Lia had gotten lucky and had Nia behind her. They whispered about the ceremony all the way to the big redwood doors.   The music began and slowly the girls entered the courtyard. Lia smiled reassuringly at the boys who all looked very nervous. John especially, he did look like he was going to pass out. Lia knew that he wouldn't be nervous after Erica came in. She walked to the side, Nia right after her, and they waited for Erica to enter. 

            The crowd gasped as she entered. Lia looked at John, his jaw dropped and his eyes grew large. Erica smiled at him and he smiled at her. 

Through the entire ceremony, John and Erica looked at each other.  They didn't pay attention to the priest, or anybody else in the room. Lia thought all they heard were the last words the priest said.

            "You may kiss the bride." They did. Lia was amused when George Cooper started counting.

            "Over a minute now, they've already beat Roald and Shinko!" he exclaimed. About a minute later, the two love birds broke apart and smiled at each other. Lia and Nia keeled over laughing and hung onto each other so as to not fall over. 

            The Carthakis had put together a presentation of countries to present at the wedding. The group was let to a huge atrium and sat down. Then, the show began. 

            Dancers paraded onto the stage and began a routine done to Yamani music. Their legs flew above their heads; they flipped and jumped over one another going through music styles that evidently represented each country. Lia was amazed that these people could keep going through this two-hour long performance. Lia was sad when it was over. She could have watched it all night. 

            They were then led to a three-course meal. Lia having to endure the most boring company of the Carthaki ladies in waiting. Lia had been seated at the end of the table with Nia at the head. She literally counted the seconds in her head.  She smiled politely when dinner was over, commented on how lovely a time she' had and left. The Carthakis were supposed to have marvelous gardens; Lia decided it was time to find out. 

            They were a wonder, huge flowers hanging from ornately carved arches and walkways. There were places that wondered through groves o humongous trees. Raised wooden platforms took you high above the ground to see different vines that had wrapped around treetops. Somewhere in the middle, a man dressed in all black walked up to her. She gasped when she saw another person but quickly regained her composure.

            "Hello." He said in an accent less voice. Lia found it odd that he had no accent. "Destiny wills you have these." He said, pulling two shimmering swords out of his cloak. Lia barely had time to whisper and audible thank you before he left. Lia sighed and continued her way through the moonlit paths of the gardens.

--/--

            Lia gritted her teeth as she stood behind Erikk in yet another meeting about the ever-increasing attacks on Tortall by immortals. They weren't even sure where these immortals were coming from. All of the clans were accounted for, and they hadn't sensed new immortals till they attacked. Lia knew were they were coming from_ she_ was creating them, pulling them out of thin air.

            They were thinking of wrapping the progress up quicker that before, leaving Lia no option other than riding out into the Carthaki desert and demanding a visit from Melodius herself. She was ready: she would win. She had too.

            Erikk was looking at her and he knew what she was thinking. He slowly, almost unnoticeably shook his head. Lia pretended not to notice. The meeting ended and Erikk left with Lia in tow as soon as possible. Back in the rooms they were staying in, he looked at her.

            "No, no, no and no!" He said flatly. "_No._" He said again with extra emphasis.

            "Alright, alright, fine." She said. 

            "I was just going to suggest something." She said, trying to make it sound like he was missing out on some brilliant idea.

(A/N: These weird authors notes are getting more frequent, if they bug ya tell me. Anyway, I just got back from shopping in Cozumel Anyway I've decided that Mexicans selling things are insane. )

            He just looked at her. "Uh hu, and did this suggestion of yours have anything to do with riding south as fast as possible?" He said snottily. Lia just glared and stopped off. He sighed, he hated doing this to him, but something in him told him,_ not yet._

~~:~~

            That night Lia lay abed, saddened by her almost fight with Erikk, It wasn't that he was right that bugged her, or that she had to do what he said because of his position over her. It was that she didn't think he understood how deeply this affected her. Her head whirled with images of spidrens attacking and little innocent children dying. The visions came hard and fast lately, leaving her speechless and breathless. She'd decided maybe it was best not to know, but if she tried to stop them they got more vivid, she saw faces, heard the tortured screams, and then snapped out of it hearing Melodius' sick laughter.

            She hadn't told Erikk, she didn't want to worry him, and she knew he would worry. She also knew that one of these days he would figure it out.  

~~:~~

            One month later, Lia was shaken violently awake in the middle of the night. "Get dressed." Erikk hissed. "Spidrens are coming up on the camp fast." He said before running out the door. Lia pulled on her clothes roughly, sparing no time for boots she grabbed the blades the goddess had given her almost half a year ago now and ran out the door.

            Erikk had been right. There was a clan of ten female spidrens closing in on the camp. Lia shouted death threats and charged the spidrens. 

            Her blades sliced through the air, cutting, biting, and killing. Arrows flew about her head and Lia saw the glinting green power as the spidrens died. Biting her lip to keep from begging Melodius to come herself, Lia killed a spidren attacking her from behind. Erikk grabbed her around the shoulders and hauled her away.  

~~:~~

            A week and a half later, a knight came up and slapped her with his riding glove. Lia had just had a vision of her brother's death and just about smacked the man across the face. Instead, she leaned against the wall and glared at him. He backed away slowly but then stepped forward.

            "I am Sir Mercution of Verona, a Gallan-," he said pompously.

            "I know were Verona is. What shall it be? Dagger? Sword? Lance?" she said just as pompously.

            "Ah, sword." he said backing away again.

            "When?" She asked viciously, licking her lips just to frighten the poor man.

"I'll put it on the boards for one; you'll have to check to see exactly when." He said cautiously.

            "Good." She whispered and _accidentally_ brushed by him on her way back to camp. 

Upon arrival at she and Erikk's tent Lia realized her actions were a bit, odd. She pondered her actions, and her feelings, and for some odd reason she found she wanted to rip this man to shreds. Tear him to pieces and leave him for the dogs. Then it hit her, she was PMSing. That meant she would be ultra teary tomorrow.  How wonderful.

~~:~~

            Lia woke up late the next morning. Normally Erikk woke her up, Lia mumbled about men who couldn't keep there promises and rolled out of bed and walked to his part of the tent. Before she got halfway across her tent, she collapsed clutching her emerald. 

            They were dying, all of them mass murder had swept the land. They were eating little babies in one gulp, roasting the men alive like kabobs, and they had tied her to a pole in the center of what had formerly been know as the palace of Corus. All of this death and destruction was her fault. Crying Lia put her head on the floor and wept. Erikk had entered her tent and was looking at her.

            "Li? Li! What's wrong?" He asked putting his arm around her shoulders. When she didn't answer, he pulled her into his arms. "It's going to be okay LI, whatever it is. It'll be okay, I promise." He said into her hair. Rocking her back and forth like a small child. 

            "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm so sorry." She said again.

            "For what?" He asked kindly.

"For this, for everything." She said.

            "No, Li, no. You've been wonderful. I couldn't ask for a better squire, a better friend," He caught himself before saying a better love, he was sure she didn't feel the same. She smiled.

            "I'm fencing with some idiot conservative." She said.

            "Which idiot conservative?" He asked.

            "Marzipan of Velum," She said. "Something like that anyway." she said leaning against him. Erikk thought a minute.

            "Mercutio of Verona?"

            "That's it!" She said smiling. "I just about slapped him, but he hit me first." Lia said, perking up a little.

            "Hit you with his glove?"

            "Yes." Lia said, still highly offended.

            "That's tradition; if you want to fight someone, you hit them with your glove." He said.

            "I know. It was one of those many classes we were forced to take, but that's still kind of stupid." 

            "That's _tradition_." He said, emphasizing the last word to make his point. He knew some traditions were stupid, but people kept doing it because that was the way things were done, the way things had always been done. 

            "That's nice, so what do I need to know about Menstrual?" Erikk's jaw dropped.

            "Don't call him that in public." He said.

            "Why not?" Lia asked dumbly, she still hadn't woken up entirely.

            "Because I said so."

            "Oh, that."


	25. Departure and Arrival

Chapter 25:

Departure and Arrival

Hours later Lia was fully awake, dressed and Erikk had tried many times to convince her to wear armor. Lia wouldn't have it; this was_ fencing _not tilting. You didn't have to wear armor in fencing. You wore padding, which she was. Erikk was looking at her worriedly.

            "What?" she asked exasperated.

            "Mercutio's good." He said finally.

            "_And_?" 

            "It's been a long time since you fenced against some one other than myself." He said slowly.

            "_And?_"

            "Are you sure you're not rusty?"

            "Yes. Can I go now?" She asked, slightly annoyed that he thought she couldn't handle this.

            "Yes, we should be going." He said reluctantly, leading his seething squire to the fencing yard.

Mercutio wasn't there when the two got here, so Lia stretched. Erikk paced. The judges chatted as they waited for Mercutio. Erikk was very nervous; he couldn't let _anything _happen to her,

            He walked in. He was young; had short, blonde hair; blue eyes; and what Lia immediately realized as a whippy sword. After he walked in a rather large group of noble ladies walked in, trying not to be noticed. That was rather hard since their eyes were glued to Mercutio and they fell over giggling every two seconds. Lia rolled her eyes.

            "Are you ready?" He yelled, in what she supposed was to be a gallant voice. Lia rolled her eyes

            "Yes." She said watching his cocky movements with amusement.

            "Then guard." He said walking up to the center and drawing his sword in a poised fashion. Lia rolled her eyes and stepped up in front of him. They both whispered guard at the same time.

Merrcutio attacked first. Playing with her, attacking and then defending. A very good battle plan, but it would not win the war. While he was defending Lia intentionally fell over onto her back, she was bored with him. He thought that she couldn't do anything and she would prove him wrong. He stabbed the ground next to her while she rolled. His sword caught in the dirt and Lia jumped up and place her sword at the base of his neck.

            Lia smiled as his jaw dropped. She then walked away as the announcer proclaimed her the winner. Erikk was grinning madly as she walked with deliberate slowness back to him. 

            "You won." He said excitedly

            "He was overconfident, and an idiot." She said evilly.

            "Uh huh, just don't get cocky; your archery is still horrible." He said grinning.

~~:~~

            The next few weeks Lia was challenged more often, mostly by overconfident squires and old conservatives. She worked on her archery often, improving very slightly over the weeks. Sometimes she actually hit small game, but she used dulled arrows so they just bounced off the critter. 

The immortal attacks continued as they reached the southern most point of Carthak. When twelve villagers were killed, Lia went and started packing her bags. This would stop, she would see to that. 

            "So you're just going to leave and not tell anyone?" Erikk asked from a dark corner of her tent.

            "Yes."

            "Why?"

            "Because people are dying, I can stop it. I have to. No one will even notice that I'm gone." She said as she threw weapons into her bag.

            "You know I have to go to right?" he said as he too began packing his bags.

            "No you don't. I'm halfway through my squiredom. I can take care of Melodius myself," She said stubbornly.

            "Two and a half." He said.

            "What?"

            "You're two and a half years through your squirehood. Almost three. And I know you can take care of Melodius, but who's going to take care of you?" He asked. Lia blushed. She knew killing Melodius would almost kill her. She hadn't thought about it much.

            "You don't have to come." She said softly. Erikk sighed and lifted her chin so she was looking him straight in the eyes.

            "I want to." He said his voice just as soft. Lia nodded.

            "Then let's go." She said. Erikk nodded.

            The two softly ran across the camp. Silently they saddled up their horses and walked them to the south end of the camp. They looked over the desert.

            "Still want to do this?" He asked.

            "Yeah." She said as she mounted. Erikk nodded and watched as Lia kicked her horse into a gallop. He followed suit.

            They rode for three days, stopping only when the horses coldn't run anymore. Even the horses sensed the need for urgency and ran as fast and hard as they could. Their trail lead steadily south, easy enough for anyone to find had they been looking for them. But Lia was right; no one came looking for them. Knights and squires disappeared during progress, always returning for more of the torture in a week or so. 

            Lia spent the breaks studying the map she and Maria had made all those years ago. She understood it more now than she had before and guessed they were a third of the way there.

Villages had become more frequent but now Lia decided they needed to go into one. She needed to gather information about Melodious from them, so the next day, they rode slower, chatting with farmers on their way to the fields. Lia was slowly introducing their topic of the emerald forest but not getting much on the topic. The locals seemed to freeze up and excuse themselves whenever it was brought up. 

            "We are never going to find it." Lia moaned.

            "Yes we will." Erikk said soothingly, he had been doing that a lot lately. "Look here comes a woman now." He said as she walked by he put on his most charming smile. "Good day madam. How are you?" he asked, voice sugar sweet. _I wish he'd talk to _me _like that. _She thought before screaming 'No I don't' in her head a million times.

            "G'day to you." she said before spotting Lia. "Why sir," she said quietly. "Your wife is dressed inappropriately. The officials will take her away to the Lords castle." She said.

            "They'll arrest her for dressing that way?" he asked shocked. The woman nodded her plump head.

"Yes, they will think her a whore and well, the Lord likes younger women." She said in a rush. "I must go." She said before scurrying away.

            "Um." Erikk said looking at Lia. "You might want to change. Because, um."

            "I'll change." Lia said grumpily, pulling a dress out of her saddlebags and dismounting. 

Mumbling to herself about the idiocies of men, she pulled the dress over her head. She was glad she had brought one, she had almost decided not to. The dress was purple and laced up corset type in the front. "Purple is not my color." She mumbled. It took her a good five minutes to get the dress on correctly, she could hardly breathe; loosening the stays did no good because she then fell out the front. She finally decided that if she didn't take to deep a breath she would be fine. Mounting back up Erikk looked at her.

            "Are you okay?" He asked. "You look pale."

            "I'm fine, just can't breathe."

            "Oh that. We're almost to a city; we can get you another dress there." He said.

            "Perfect." She gasped.

            The city was small but still had an inn and a dressmaker. Erikk pulled into the inn's courtyard and helped Lia dismount like a proper lady. 

            "When we get back remind me to thank my parents for all the years of manners lessons." She muttered to Erikk.

            "Will do," He said smiling. They walked into the inn arm in arm, smiling and laughing together.

            "One room?" The innkeeper asked as he grabbed a key.

            "How much?" Erikk asked as he pulled out his moneybag.

            "One silver noble." 

            "Here you are then." Erikk said brightly.

            "Number eight." the innkeeper said as the couple walked down the hall to their rooms. 

They were staying in a simple room with a bed, table and dresser, a large window opened to reveal they were above the courtyard. Lia flopped backwards onto his bed trying to make it easier to breathe; it helped, sort of. 

            "Ready?" Erikk asked looking at Lia's sprawled form.

"Yeah, help me up." She said holding out her arms, Erikk pulled, and Lia gasped. Standing on her feet the room spun and then settled. "Let's go." She said; Erikk held out his arm and Lia took it. The two walked stately through the common room and back out into the blaring heat. The two chatted about the weather as they crossed the street. Smiling they walked into the dressmakers.

            "Hello." Erikk said politely as the dressmaker walked up to him. "My wife needs a new traveling dress, something simple. We leave again tomorrow so it would be helpful if you already had something put together you could just alter." He said in a rush.

            "Alright sir, right this way miss." She said as she led her to the back of the store. The woman didn't speak to her at all, as she took her measurements. The woman disappeared again and came back with a light blue skirt and a white shirt with a bodice in the same light blue.

            "Try this on ma'am." She said handing Lia the dress and then exiting the room again.

Lia sighed and pulled on the clothing. Looking in the mirror, she decided that it fit fine and was just going to take with out having it adjusted. 

            Exiting the room, she saw Erikk looking out of the window and the woman walking towards him silently with a knife. Lia yelled a warning to him and looked for something hard.

            Erikk turned around and dodged the woman's calculating attack. He grabbed her wrist, causing her to drop the knife. She glared at him before disappearing into a green mist.

Erikk glared at the spot she'd disappeared from "Let's go." He said. She nodded and followed him out the door. The two ran across the street and into the inn. They grabbed the saddlebags and walked out the back way. Saddling the horses, they fled from the city. They fled the power of Melodius and were running straight at its source.  

            Hours later, they rode into a forest; Lia didn't recognize its obvious symbolic meaning and kept riding. Erikk smiled and rode after her. They didn't stop until early morning when the horses were too tired to keep going. Erikk set up a small camp while Lia examined her map.

            "Any clue as to where we are?" She asked.

            "Look around you." He said smiling. She looked up, then around and her eyes grew huge. She looked at Erikk accusingly.

            "How long have we been in here?" She asked. "And why didn't you tell me?"

            "To answer your first question about five hours. To your second we haven't stopped long enough to form a sentence." He said. Lia's mouth formed a neat O. She quickly looked at her map.

            "That puts us four days from Melodius' castle!" She said gleefully. Erikk's heart sank. He needed more time, he wasn't ready for his girl to go off and finish her destiny. He knew she would do the last leg herself; he had been told so before. He just wasn't _ready_. "Do you want me to cook?" She asked.

            "Sure." He said smiling uncertainly. She pulled out two packets of dried herbs and dumped them into their pot with some water. She set it on the fire to boil. She pulled out a wooden spoon to stir it with. She looked at Erikk who was oddly silent.

            "What's wrong?" She asked him, watching his face as he tried to look happy.

            "Nothing," He said. Lia looked at him.   Erikk looked back. 

            "I don't believe you." Lia said bluntly.

            "I know." He said smiling. 

            "So are you going to tell me?"

            "No." He said simply. Lia nodded and stirred the soup.

~~:~~

            That night it rained, poured really. Lia awoke to freezing rain coursing over her body. She could hardly see through it. The fire was no more than a smoldering blob. 

            "Erikk!" She yelled. "Erikk!" She couldn't see him. She couldn't see anything. 

            "Lia! Li?" He yelled through the rain. 

            "Erikk!" She said as she crawled around the blob that had once been a fire to where Erikk had been sleeping. "Erikk?" She yelled again. She stumbled on his feet and landed in the mud. He pulled her under a tree by her waist. 

            "Get lost?" He asked.

            "Only a little." She said smiling. They were drier an underneath the big tree leaves. "When do you think this will be over?" She asked him. 

            "I don't know." He said. "We might not be able to leave early." He said slowly.

            "Hmm, well I suppose there's nothing we can do about it." she said slowly. "So what do we need to talk about?" She asked.  Erikk smiled.

            "Is there something you think we need to talk about?" He asked.

            "I think there is, but I'm not sure what." She said. Smiling she looked at the tree's were a tiny squirrel was trying to get through the rain. "Do you see that squirrel?" She asked. He nodded. "It's so small, trying to get through a big storm. And sometimes, that's the way I feel, but then you're there making sure I don't mess things up, making sure I don't run off to kill off evil, overgrown lizards prematurely. So thank you." She said looking at him. "I don't think I've ever said thanks to you before, so thank you." She said smiling. He looked at her surprised.

            "You're welcome, but I don't mind, really Li, my life wouldn't be half as interesting without you. So thank you for keeping my life interesting." He said smiling.

            "Your'e welcome, but you know I never would have made it to third year if you and yours had never stood up for me. Ya know; ya make a good girl." she said smiling. He poked her arm.

            "I thought you were done teasing me about that." He moaned.

            "Never." she said smiling. "But thank you."

            "You're welcome, I think." He said smiling.  "You remember that time..." He said smiling. The two went on like that all morning: Smiling and laughing, reminiscing about old times. Not thinking at all about what was to come, spending time together; and when the storm stopped, the two rode south again, and they were relaxed and chatty, not worrying too much about Melodius. 

            Late the next afternoon a haze of light started shining at the base of the horizon, not very much, but enough that Lia stared at it in shock. It was sunlight, coming through at the bottom of the forest. Not too much sunlight came through the thick emerald tree leaves, just enough to see by.

            "We've reached the edge of the forest." Lia said slowly. Erikk looked at her.

            "Wasn't it supposed to take another couple days?" He asked.

            "Yes, remember how bad I was at drawing maps to scale though?" She asked him

            "Oh Li, you drew it?" he asked her.

            "Yeah."

            "That explains it." He said smiling. 

            "Hey, not all of us are perfect like you okay?" She said in mock anger. He puffed out his chest.

            "I know, but I do expect you to try." He said. They slipped into silence as they rode onto a sandy beach. A wooden pier stretched out a fair distance into black waters. Lia looked at Erikk.

            "This is it." She said. Erikk nodded and started to make camp. He set up a tent with their bedrolls in it and a small campfire. He watched as she stared out into the sea; she pointed.

            "There, do you see it, that tiny emerald light in the horizon? That's it." She said. Erikk looked at her.

            "Li?" He asked attentively. She turned to look at him. "How do you know all this? You drew the map, recognized road markers, and now you've led us to this spot, directly in front of her lair. How did you know?" she looked at him sadly.

            "I had visions, I saw all these places, I've seen Melodius. I've even seen her kill the people I love. Every time she has her people attack the villages I see it; it's like I'm there, seeing it with every one else. One of the first things I saw was a long, steady vision of the map I drew. I think you were there." She said Erikk looked at her.

            "I remember that, I thought I was dreaming." He said slowly. "C'mere, you're going to sleep now." He said pulling her down next to him. She snuggled down next to his chest and fell asleep for a while.


	26. Melodius

**_All right, here are the thank yous I promised (by chapter 25 they are slightly pathetic {sorry}). I am aware this is a day late (based upon the schedule I posted a few days ago). Anyway, I want to see you try to write these for a story you didn't write. Ana will write better ones upon her return._**

**_~Elscy_**

**Chapter 23**

**ravenmist: I totally agree. Erikk is not allowed to die**.****

**Yume: I'll try to update soon, but if I update you need to review. Please review. L I'm sorry about the cliffies, but all I can really do is update faster.**

**Eccie87: Have you died yet? Did I update too slowly?**

**Peachblossom: Thank you for telling me how to spell that. If you want me to beta, email me. The address is in my profile, or you can find someone who regularly reviews your story. What is Sake?**

**DarkAngel33:  I can't make the chapters longer. All I can do is update faster. I shall leave all other issues up to the author up on her return.**

**Shayley Rain: I want my cookie. I want my cookie. Give me my cookie. I want my cookie.**

**White-wolf: I'll help you kill anyone who kills Erikk. I liked the vision idea, but unfortunately, I am not the author. I can still reference the idea for future use.**

**Shinigami Clara: I shall try to update, but please don't let the romance novels go to your brain. I know people who have had that happen. It is very scary. I think you misunderstood Erikk's death. It was not a vision; it was a very evil and mean alternate ending.**

**Sarai-IceElf: I will keep updating. Okay?**

**Sunrunner of Summer: Please stop begging. That sort of behavior doesn't get you very far with me. Anyway, I already posted the next chapter.**

**FantasyIsMyLife: In actuality, I am a very violent pacifist, so I would hit and kick you even though I would never kill you. My sn for AIM is under my profile, so you can look it up. That is assuming you can find one of my older reviews or something.**

**superalicea: I'll check the spelling, but I think you are right. Thank you. Anyway, keep reading. You can make it. We're almost done**.****

**Chapter 24**

**Shayley Rain: Muchas gracias (many thanks) for the praise.**

**FantasyIsMyLife: I did post these chapters closer together than I was supposed to because I got several chapters behind. I don't care whether or not the characters would know about such things. I think it helps make the story more interesting and humorous than it is normally. I'm going to continue to update regularly after this. That is if you (and some other people continue to review).******

**Kat W.: Well unfortunately, this fic is almost done, but I will continue to post what is left of it.**

**DarkAngel33: Please keep reviewing. That's all I can really say. You aren't yelling at me, so I don't care if you keep yelling. Just keep reading and reviewing. Please L.**

**Chapter 25**

**White-wolf: The author will get your thanks, and I will keep updating.******

**Shinigami Clara: The story is done, and I'm not going to muck with it (primarily because I am just the beta). I'll keep updating though so everyone can read it.**

**DarkAngel33: I'm sorry there is not enough fluff, but I cannot legitimately write fluff for this story.**

**superalicea: Ditto what I have written for White-wolf and Shinigami Clara.**

**Shayley Rain: I'll try, and maybe I can write notes saying what I'm doing at the same time as beta reading. Would that make you happy?**

**Mist Tiger: The author shall receive your thanks. The formatting for that was kind of stupid: what was I thinking? Well, I wasn't.**

**Sarai-IceElf: I'll update again in a couple of days or so. Also I'll check out that site you discussed.******

Chapter 26:

Melodius

Lia walked slowly but surely to the end of the pier. The water roared in her ears as it hit the dock with a thundering crash. She took one look back at their camp on the beach. This was the right place. She quickly stepped of the end of the dock. Falling into the cold water, the cold shocked her body and she tried to surface.

            She was caught by a hundred little hands that were bringing her quickly to the surface and then to the island that earlier had only been a tiny speck. As she drew closer to it, it grew bigger in magnitude.  It was a large, emerald castle in the middle of the sea: A mark of evil in a black sea. A sign of the life she had led. The life lived in preparation of this moment, but if she had prepared all her life then why didn't she feel ready. 

            The sun was rising behind her. She could feel its warmth at her back urging her on towards destiny. Her resolve hardened. She would beat this creature, Melodius, and she would destroy her. When Lia was through with her, she would be small pieces lying in what would look like a butcher's floor. 

            Melodius was half octopus and half human. She had been crowned queen of the Immortals and darkness. Really, she was just a pawn of Chaos to get rid of Tortall. Chaos wanted the country out of the way, so she could rule the world.  This plan had been thwarted when Chaos had been locked away until the next star was born. She needed her pawns to do the work for her. Lia would put an end to her work.

            The little hands deposited her at what looked like an entrance. There were three stairs leading up to the door. Lia turned around to thank the hands that had guided her.

            "I would like to thank you for guiding me here. May I ask what you are?" She asked the water, feeling quite foolish. A head popped out of the surface of the water and she jumped back.

            "We are Selkies, water people." It said.

            "I thank you." Lia said before turning and opening the door. She stepped into the emerald halls. She turned down endless halls. She took a left, a right, another left. Her heart pulled her towards the center of the building where Melodius would be. The necklace Erikk had given her pulsed with her heartbeat covering up any sign of her presence magically. Lia was noticing some of the walls showed pictures moving in it.

            The pictures showed palaces, farms, people, and animals. Lia guessed they where how Melodius communicated with her minions. Lia's soft footsteps were barely audible on the emerald floors. She entered a big anti chamber. Melodius was curled in the center of the building.

Long scaly octopus like tentacles twined about each other, as if they had a mind of their own. Her torso grew out of her scaly bottom and was left uncovered. Her hair was a mass of tiny hissing snakes, and her would be beautiful face was contorted with evil.  The entire affect was disgusting.

            She wasn't as big as Lia had thought she would be; her torso and face the same size as Lia. Still she would have the advantage in this fight with her many legs, but she would have to untangle them first. 

            When Melodius saw Lia, her face was in shock but quickly smoothed over to an amused expression. She smiled sweetly at her.

            "Yazlia, honey, what a surprise. What can I do for you?" She said, Lia laughed sickly.

            "You can die." She said before drawing her sword and attacking. She had surprised Melodius and hacked the ends of quite a few tentacles off before Melodius started throwing spells. She now had to dodge spells and attack at the same time. She jumped above a spell and thrust her sword into a larger tentacle. Melodius yelled in rage.

            "You can't beat me! I am immortal, a god to my kind. I control them! At this moment, they are attacking everywhere. You can do nothing!" Lia was shocked that the immortals were attacking and slowed her rapid movement for a second. That was all the time Melodius needed. One of her tentacles slashed into Lia's skin and she screamed. It felt like millions of tiny needles had pierced her back and side.

            Lia once again sprang into action. She was covered in dark red blood; she wasn't sure if it was her own of Melodius' still she didn't care. All she wanted was Melodius dead. Spells and appendages where flying about Lia in the circular room. Lia didn't know how long she had been fighting but her body wasn't tiring. Stories had been told to her of war demons, people who during a war became possessed with fighting. They would fight until they died, never tiring.  Tentacles littered the circular room they were fighting in. Mostly smaller ones but a few larger ones were there also.

            Another one of her spells hit Lia, knocking the wind out of her and making her feel heavier. Lia gritted her teeth and kept going; death wasn't an option. It was a release, but not an option.

            Lia's arm had been cut to the bone and was bleeding profusely. She ignored it. Her back had many small tentacle pricks from Melodius picking her up and throwing her against the wall. The wall now had a deep crack in it and Lia thought a bunch of her ribs were broken for it hurt to breathe. 

            Melodius had been throwing insults at her the entire time. She was tired of it.

She was just tired, her entire body ached, her head was throbbing, and she had left without saying goodbye to anyone.  Gritting her teeth, she attacked with new fury.

            Her blades were glittering with deadly intent. Lia didn't care if she died in the process; she wanted this thing dead. It was evil; it was killing innocent people for its own power, just for the power. She wanted to take over; she had shown that intent. She had forced immortals who were living peacefully to fight for her; once she was gone, they would revert to the peaceful ways they had been living. She had forced humans to fight for her and killed them when she was through with them, and Lia was going to kill her.

            Lia blocked an octopus leg flying at her; she knew the swords the goddess had given her had something to do with the blades ability to slice through the immortals scaly skin. Her other blade caught of the immortals head. It rolled to the floor, the snakes hissing all the way. Its eyes locked on Lia's, and she felt cold pierce her heart. She had never killed something and then watched as it died. It felt like some perverted spectator's sport. Lia reached for the necklace Erikk had given her all those years ago and collapsed in a pool of sticky blood.

~~:Erikk:~~

            He woke up and rolled over to find Lia's sleeping bag empty. Sitting up he realized she wasn't there. She wasn't there. He swore; she had gone after Melodius herself, all alone, no Erikk to help. She was so stupid sometimes; she knew she wouldn't survive if he wasn't with her. Pulling a shirt over his head, he grabbed his weapons and healer's kit and ran to the side of the beach. He saw little blue things bobbing in the water, and they tuned their almond shaped heads to look at him.

            "She went; she is fighting." They chorused and turned there attention back to the tiny green speck in the distance.

            "How did she get there?" He asked them.

            "We brought her." They said without looking at him.

            "Can you take me?" He asked. 

            "No." They chorused again.

            "Great!" He yelled. "Lia's off getting herself killed and I'm stuck with little blue blobs."

            "Patience," They said. "And we are Selkies. Not blue blobs."

Erikk sighed and watched the sunrise. An hour later, he was still searching for some sign. The emerald spark grew brighter and brighter, and then, a wash of cold pierced his body. Gasping he watched it wildly. Suddenly a green shimmer of air rippled in front of him. Lia appeared stretched out on a piece of grass not far from him. He gasped as he saw her. She was completely covered in blood. Not a speck of her normally pale skin showed; it was all dark red. He pulled out the flasks of clean water they had stored up and started cleaning the most bloodied up areas. He looked frantically for more clean water and realized the Selkies were filling up pots and pans he had brought and where shifting the salt out of them.

            "Gods bless." He whispered before cleaning the rest of her muttering curses on Melodius as he did so. He wasn't sure if she would live. Her pulse was shallow and erratic, and it was undoubtedly she had lost too much blood. He desperately willed her to live. He wasn't sure what he would do with out her. She had affected his life so drastically when she'd entered it. He didn't want it to go back to the way it had been before. He needed her.

            He couldn't think about that now. He soaked one of his shirts in a pool of fresh water the Selkies had made. He slowly scrubbed her torso and legs. He himself hurt because he knew she would be in pain. Hours later, he finished. Her hair was still tangled and bloody but she would have to finish that herself, if she lived. He used what little healing power he had in him to put her into the least amount of pain she could be in and collapsed.

            That night he awoke. Lia still lay perfectly still; her chest movements were barely noticeable. Erikk sat next to her all night, in a silent vigil watching for any sign that her spirit was alive in her barely alive body, searching for a sign of real life. The stars shone brightly above them, watching as destiny unfolded around them.  The night passed into day, and Erikk once again collapsed into sleep.

            The Selkies watched in horror as their deliverer did not awake. She had defeated Melodius. She deserved to live a happy, long life. Their small transparent heads followed her gentle breathing: Up and down, up, down. 

            Another day passed, and Erikk was now panicking. He knew it would take awhile for her to wake up, days even, more than likely weeks.  The waiting was killing him. He _needed _her to wake up. It was killing him to see her laying there, looking so lifeless. 

            He had been pacing back and forth on the pier. He swore he could almost see a mark. The sun passed over his head and set on the far side of the sea. The stars came out to watch Destiny's child slowly heal. 

~~:Stars:~~

            The odd thing about stars is that they are always there, always watching. They see everything, every movement, every action. The stars are always the same. Wherever you are you look at the same stars as every one else. Now all the stars were focused on this one remarkable girl, woman.

            They watched this man Erikk. Watched him heal the woman Yazlia in short bursts. The stars felt sorrow; they knew that without help the woman would not survive. Unfortunately, since the goddess had helped her to live once, she could not do so again. 

            Erikk watched in horror as Lia's body stilled. Nothing in the forest moved as she died, but then every living thing screamed their sorrow when her slow breathing stopped. Wolves howled, birds screeched their highest notes, lizards hissed, and horses whinnied. Erikk fell to his knees and placed his head on the ground. Silent tears streamed down his cheeks and his body shook in sorrow. 

            He had lost her. He should have done something, said something. He hadn't told her. 

It began to rain. Sheets of water tumbled out of the sky as it thundered its protest. It seemed even the ground shook in rage. The stars spoke amongst each other deciding what action would be taken next. What the gods would do. This was not the first champion that had died after completing a task. The gods had always returned them to life.

**_Oh, dark angel your death is so painful. That even the stars protest your departure. The gods weep in sorrow and Destiny wails her displeasure. Why have you gone? Your fight is not over. Far away, an old man sighs at you departure and his soul is heavy with sorrow. _**

Please review; all of you should know to do so by now. Still, I am choosing to reiterate this point. The next chapter should be up in a couple of days or so. Five left. That's really sad.

~Elsceetaria


	27. Return to the Progress

_Due to my complete mental insanity as of late, I have decided to do my thank yous differently for this chapter. Thank you to Peachblossom, superalicea, White-wolf, ladyknight, FantasyIsMyLife, ravenmist , Mist*Tiger , DarkAngel33, Lady Be , Shayley Rain, and Sunrunner of Summer. **Yes, the hero is dead**. I'm just going to say that you have to read to find out what happens**. I still want my cookie. I'm not sure completely qualify as Lia, but if you say so. I think that there is an esm trying to attack me for not updating faster, but I have plans for this week and the last five chapters. I'm very sad and now must go off to cry. All done now. I have no control over cliffies, descriptions and text. Don't worry the author is getting your rants and and can comment upon return. The author is also receiving your praises and will comment upon those as well. Nobody per say begged for that I have thanks. For those of you looking for my profile, I have no stories, so you will have to find it in reviews. I've decided to make it easier thou.  My email is lowlystudent2002@yahoo.comand my sn for aim is comandtrad2005.**_

_~Elsceetaria_

Chapter 27

But the gods were not taking action. The stars were confused, why were the gods just sitting back? Why were they just watching? The stars rumbled their question and the gods sighed.

            "We cannot help her. Her soul was kissed by evil. Only a greater power can revive her." Mithros growled; the stars shook in their displeasure. One of the youngest screeched and shot from its place, flying towards Lia's body determined to revive her.

            Erikk watched as the stars shook in the sky. One of the stars shot towards the ground and left a trail of white behind it. As it grew closer, Erikk found the heat too much for his body and had to back away.

            The star hit Lia's body with such a force that her body flew up from the ground. It was suspended with in the white trail of light and he watched as the gouges in her stomach disappeared. He watched as the slight indent in her head rounded out. He watched as the trickle of blood from her mouth disappeared. He watched as life was returned to her body. She was lowered to the ground with a final crack the light was gone and Lia was lied up against a tree and was breathing slowly. Erikk rushed to her side. She was breathing, her skin held the rosy tint it had lost over the last few days. He smiled; she would be all right.

            A week later Erikk watched happily as her eyes batted open and he saw her large emerald eyes. She blinked at him and he couldn't help but smile. 

            "Hey." He said quietly. Just sitting there smiling at her. She smiled back and then looked around her.

            "I'm not dead?" She asked confused. Erikk smiled.

"No." He said grinning. Lia's face lit up as Erikk wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "You were dead Li, and a star saved you. Flew down and hit you." He whispered. Lia nodded.

            "I know; I saw it." She said softly.

            "Don't ever do that again," He said looking her straight in the eyes. She merely nodded before he pulled her back to him. Lia pulled him closer. 

            "So what do we do now?" She asked after a long period of silence.

            "I don't know, rejoin the progress maybe." He said. "We've been gone almost a month."

            "A month!" She cried, looking up at Erikk surprised. "How long was I out?"

            "About two weeks." He said simply. Lia's mouth dropped. 

            "We can't ride for at least another three days. And then we're going _slowly,_" He said warningly. Lia smiled and nodded. Erikk glared. "I did what you wanted up to this point." He said sternly. "Now you do what I say." Lia just nodded and smiled. Erikk groaned. "There's a pond over there, you need to wash your hair." He said pulling hair soap out of the saddlebags. Lia reached up to touch her hair.

            "Eww! Is this all mine?" She screeched, meaning the blood.

            "Most of it, you had a pretty good gash on your head, it was dented." He said tossing her the soap and some clean clothes. Lia nodded and ran off while Erikk cooked dinner.

            Half an hour later Lia returned, finger combing her hair as she walked back into camp. Erikk eyed her amusedly as she plopped on the ground. She smiled at him.

            "What?" She finally asked as he was dishing out the slightly over cooked soup.

            "You're different, not a bad different, but I can tell." He said as he handed her the bowl. She smiled.

            "It probably has to do with me killin' her off and then dying." She said as she sipped her soup. Erikk nodded.

            "Yeah, that could do it." He said smiling. He noticed that Lia was yawning and rubbing her eyes after a while. "Bed. Now." He said unrolling the bedrolls. Lia just grumped at him and crawled into bed. Erikk smiled, his girl was back.

~~:~~

            Erikk wouldn't let Lia ride until two weeks after she woke up. Around the second day, she had begun complaining about it, but Erikk had just laughed and told her to be quiet.  

            Lia herself felt fine but realized she had put Erikk through quite the ordeal and did as he bid.  There was one thing that was bothering her though; she hadn't had any visions since she'd woken up. She thought maybe it had to do with dying; she had started getting them after she'd died the first time. Now, she wasn't getting any after the second time she'd died. More than likely, that was it, and oddly, she didn't mind. 

            Erikk seemed very much relaxed now and she liked that. She hadn't seen this Erikk since they'd reached Carthak. It was because he'd known this was where Melodius was. Well, now she was gone, so he was fine. 

            Lia didn't know it but her seventeenth birthday was in three weeks. Neither of the two had any sense of dates; they would have to get back to Tortall before they could get an accurate date.

            Lia had taken over the cooking responsibilities as she had declared Erikk 'Hopeless'. Dinner was better now, but not by much. 

            "Li?" Erik asked about three days after they'd set out. 

            "Yeah?"

            "What do you think about taking your ordeal when we get back?" He asked. Lia looked at him stunned. She hadn't thought about it; she hadn't really been expecting to survive the thing with Melodius.

            "Um, sure." she said brightly. Erikk grinned.

            "Forgot about it didn't cha'?" He said kindly.

            "Only a little," She said. He shook his head in disbelief. 

            "I'm going to find dinner; you're scary." He said before disappearing into the forest. Lia started looking for the spices; Erikk always put them in different places. She opened the pack that held her dresses. Gasping in shock, she dropped the bag. A large group of selkies poured out of her pack. Erikk reappeared from the forest.

            "What? Oh, where did they come from?" He asked her. Lia just looked at him.

            "We wanted to come with." They said, piling into the pot of water. Lia nodded.

            "You could have asked." She said after a moment. The selkies considered this for a moment.

            "Can we come?" They chorused.

            "Yes. Now get out of my pan." She said. They poured out of her pan and lined up in a row to watch her. During her conversation with them, Erikk had disappeared again into the forest. After the water was boiling, he returned with a skinned rabbit and some herbs to cook it with.

            "Will this do?" He asked Lia nodded.

            "What do you eat?" She asked directing her question to the selkies; they looked at her.

            "Worms, flies, dirt, fungus," They said. That's when Lia realized that during their trip she had seen very few bugs. "Mostly worms though." Lia nodded.

            "D'you want to try to eat rabbit?" She asked them. They looked at each other and then nodded. "I'll give you some raw meat now, later you can try cooked." She said while slicing them a piece. They poked at it and then nibbled at it. They nodded and gobbled it up while Lia sliced the rest of the rabbit up for soup. Erikk had watched this entire process with a silly grin on his face.

            "What?" She asked him as she crawled over to sit next to him.

            "They're so odd." He said after a bit. Lia nodded.

            "They're kind of like the darknings. Remember those from the Immortals war." She said; he nodded.

            "Yeah, maybe they're distant relatives or something." He yawned. "'Cept our guys have arms, and legs, sort of." he said looking at the two short, stubby things they walked on.

            "And they have tails." Lia added. Erikk laughed. 

            "Soup's burning O' wonderful chef." He said cockily. She yelped and went to stir it. She poured the soup into three bowls and set one on the ground for the selkies. They poked at it for a while and ate the rabbit and carrots. After a minute of looking at the broth distastefully, they climbed into it. Lia choked on her carrot and watched as all nine selkies splashed around in the bowl. Erikk patted her on the back.

            "Odd little critters." he remarked before they went to bed.

            "Only a little."

~~:~~ 

            A week later, they were back in the town they had left the progress from. No one but the locals were left. They said hello and told the two what day it was, where to meet up with the progress, and all other sorts of polite things before shooing the two on their way.

            "I think that they are tired of we nobles." Erikk said pretending to be hurt. Lia laughed.

            "I haven't a clue why. Do you?" She asked in a giggly girl voice.

            "Maybe because we're snobbish pigs who use their resources until they're bone dry?" He asked.

            "That could be it, but I heard from mother that they just plain don't like us." She said before both of them broke out laughing.

            That evening Erikk was studying a map. Lia watched as he traced routes over it with his finger. She had been delighted to spend her squiredom with him, and then even more delighted to find that he was her Helper. Then she had died and she had heard from the selkie that he was devastated. Now for the first time in ages, they had no worries and she was finding that all those feelings she had been able to suppress were coming back in full force. She didn't know what to do with them.  She desperately wanted to talk to her mother about it. She would know what to do. In the meantime, she would do her best to ignore them. 

            "Li, I think I've found a short cut." Erikk said. She looked up at him. "We'll be able to meet up with the progress on Tortallan soil." He said grinning. Lia smiled her relief. It had been almost a year since she had been home."

            The next morning, Lia awoke early to birds chirping and squirrels chattering. Sighing she sat up. Sitting next to her head was a thick bar of chocolate. Smiling she picked up the note that was with it.

_Lia, Happy birthday! I hope this ties you over for birthday presents until we get to Corus; I'll get you something proper when we get there._

_Erikk_

            She smiled; she wouldn't have remembered had he not. She tickled the selkies awake and went to find him. She watched as he expertly shot a small groundhog. They didn't have much game here in the wilds of Carthak. He turned around and she smiled.

            "Happy birthday!" He said as soon as she saw him.

            "Thank you." She said smiling. "You know I could hunt every now and then." She said. He made a face.

            "And starve? No, no thank you. You can just keep throwing knives at trees." he said referring to her knife practice. Lia made a face.

            "Uh hu. We can cook that tonight; I want to make it to the border. I'm ready to go home." She said.

            "Me too, been a long year huh?" He asked.

            "Yeah, I have a lot of explaining to do once we get home too huh?" She asked; Erikk nodded.

            "Me too, we'll just call one of those conference things and explain things to the king and parentals at one time." he said.

            "Good idea." She said. Erikk nodded. They saddled up and rode to the border.

~~:~~

            They made it across the border in a month and a half, and Lia couldn't have been happier to be back on Tortallan soil. They quickly rode to Seabeth, the next stop on the progress list. The two led the horses into the inn's courtyard. Lia held the horses while Erik ran in to see if they had beaten the progress. He came back out running.

            "Next town over, the innkeeper says it's only an hour or so away." he said while he mounted. Lia nodded and hey set off at a gallop.

            The two rode into the town of Still Waters just as the sun set over the coastal hills. Lia couldn't help but smile, she was getting closer to home. They rode slowly toward the mock stables that had been set up for the occasion. Lia grabbed a servant on their way into the stables.      

"Tell Lord and Lady Queenscove, Lord and Lady Haven, and the King we require an audience." She said. The servant nodded and ran off.

            "You want to do this right away?" He asked.

            "Yeah, get it over with." She said. Erikk nodded. The servant returned as the two were tossing hay into the stalls.

            "The king will see you in his tent, as will the requested Lords and Ladies," he said. Lia nodded and followed him to the king's tent. It was just barely larger than the normal tents. Lia swallowed as they entered. The king was seated on the floor peering at several maps with markings on them. Their parents were seated on the floor, as well, whispering to each other. When the spotted their children, they jumped up and exchanged hugs and kisses. "Where have you been?" Her mother shrieked in her ear.

            "And where did you go?" Kel asked. Lia smiled.

            "Sit down," Erikk said. "This will take awhile." He said, and the two began their very long tale, from the very beginning.

            Late that night the two finished and all of the adults in the tent where sitting back just looking at the children who had been leading very different lives from what they had thought.

            "So," The king said finally. "You want to take your ordeal this winter?" He asked smiling.

            "That would be good." Lia said.

            "Good, I'll send a couple of informants to southern Corus to fill George in and all. Then we will see what happens. I the meantime, purses will be added to your treasury. Other wise I don't know what to do for the two of you." He said smiling.

            "That's fine sir, I don't really know what else we would have you do." Erikk said smiling. The king nodded and left. Lia leaned back onto the pillow-strewn floor. Her father growled.

            "What were the two of you thinking?" He father yelled Lia winced; this was going to be bad. "Going off to kill thousand year old immortals, and Erikk, aren't you supposed to take care of her? Keep her from dying? You should know better!" He roared. Lia gritted her teeth and stood up to face him head on. He opened his mouth to yell and Lia slapped him. He stared at her.

            "I do not need to be taken care of. I am seventeen father, and whether you like it or not I am a woman. I can and will take care of myself. Erikk is merely a supervisor for my exploits. I do not need to be mothered or watched every two seconds. I love you.  Truly I do, but you have been against my independence for years and I am sick of it." She said before turning on her heel and leaving. She could hear her mother's muffled laughter as well as Kel and Dom's booming laughter. Smiling she walked to the tents the servants had set up for her and Erikk. 

            Five minutes later Erikk walked in looking a little disheveled.

            "For a moment there I thought your father was going to kill me." He said smiling.

            "Sorry." She said softly.

            "Hey," He said pulling her close. "Don't be so gloomy." He said smiling, and when she looked at him, she thought for a moment he was going to kiss her, but no such luck he smiled and pulled away from her. "I saw your friend Jasson." He said smiling, Lia perked up a bit; she hadn't seen him in a long time. "Get some rest, things won' seem so bad in the morning." He said before walking into his own tent. Lia sighed and smuggled down into her makeshift bed. 

_I told you all I had plans for updating. Well, I'm going to post a chapter a day between now and Friday counting this as Monday (even though it is technically Tuesday). You know to review so please do so._

_~Elscy_

**Only 4 chapters left!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**L******


	28. Plans

_I known I was going to post this yesterday, but I didn't get around to doing it. I have a lesson for everyone. Never let little weaklings bowl with 14-pound balls (I only did it because it was the only ball my fingers correctly fit into). After I returned from bowling with my friends, my fingers hurt too badly to type easily, so I will be posting two chapters today. Anyway, thank you to ravenmist, Shayley Rain, Sunrunner of Summer, ladyknight, FantasyIsMyLife, shadow_kitty, Shinigami Clara, Mist*Tiger, and Sarai-IceElf. I'll write better thank yous for chapter 31. That should give most of you a chance to review all of the chapters even if you can't get on everyday or if I post after you have to get off. I'm going to try to stay on track with updating._

_~Elscy_

Chapter 28

~~:~~

            It was late afternoon before Lia awoke the next morning and she groaned as her body protested all of the movement, sleeping in a bed did odd things to your body. She thought before pulling on a cream skirt, she wondered how all of her other stuff had gotten here but immediately brushed the thought off. Walking to her mother's tent, she peeked in the door to make sure her father wasn't in at the moment.

            "He's not here, come in." He mothers voice called. Lia smiled and walked in.  "It's about time; I thought you were going to sleep all day. Sit. We need to talk." Yuki said smiling. Lia sat obediently. Yuki looked at her daughter. "Well, it seems you have achieved more than I'd ever have thought." She said smiling.

            "Ma," Lia said bashfully. Yuki's eyes crinkled.

            "So what do you need me for?" She asked; Lia smiled.

            "Well, see, there's this thing." Lia paused for thought.

            "Spill it girl." Her mother said Lia smiled.

            Don't be mad, but I'm having these feelings." Lia said and the whole story spilled out. Yuki's eyes widening in some spots, but mostly she tried not to smile.

            "You love him." She said wisely.

            "What?" Lia said, not expecting that at all.

            "Isn't that the way it works? When the Champion and the helper are of opposite sexes, they fall in love. In your case, you have a wonderful match, so don't worry. Things will work out" Yuki said smiling. 

            "Thanks ma, you've been wonderfully helpful." Lia said sarcastically.

            "I know." Yuki said pleasantly. Lia rolled her eyes and Yuki laughed as she laughed. 

            Lia walked to the edge of the beach. She saw the Selkie playing in the water. Daine had taken them hostage; Lia observed. She and Numair were sitting side by side watching them. 

            "So what do you think?" Lia asked them.

            "I think we're going to southern Carthak." Daine said scribbling down notes. Numair rolled his eyes.

            "Erikk said you thought they were some king of Darkning. They are like that but they said they've never heard of them." He said confused.

            "I thought maybe Melodius had made her own form of Darkning, but they helped me." She said confused. Numair nodded. 

            "Maybe we will never know." He said sadly. Daine shook her head.

            "I'm going to find out." She said taking down more notes. "As soon as we get to Carthak, I'm scouring those libraries."

            "Yes dear." He said patting her arm. Lia eyed Daine's stomach.

            "Is she?" Lia asked. Numair nodded happily.

            "Duke Barid thinks it's a girl," he said. Lia smiled.

            "Congratulations." She said before leaving Numair with his crazy pregnant wife. (Beta's note: I'm not going to mess with that. The author has obviously had Daine and Numair get married in the course of the time between Lady Knight and Yazlia of Queenscove. Please don't yell at me for that.)

(It's time for another of my random author's notes. This is almost over *sob* I don't know what I'll do with myself, math probably, I have a D. Oops, not that that has anything to do with my brainchildren. Anyway, back to sad and depressed Lia.)

            It seemed that everyone but she had someone to love. Everywhere she looked there, were people holding hands or kissing. She had yet to see John and Nia; and at the moment, she wasn't sure if she wanted to see any lovebirds. 

            Maybe her mother was right; maybe she did love Erikk. On multiple occasions, he had made her stomach flutter and her head whirl; on multiple occasions, he had held her and comforted her. What did that mean? Was it just her girlish part kicking in and over analyzing things? Ugh, she groaned and went to find Nia and Erica.

            They were sitting on the beach surrounded by their ladies in waiting. Nia looked like she was going to scream as one of the girls shrieked as another gull flew over her head. As soon as she saw Lia, she jumped up and ran towards her.

            "Lia, thankyouthankyouthankyou," She gushed. "Ah! You're here! I heard about your little party in the south, very interesting." She said smiling as she gave Lia a hug.

            "Lia!" Erica squeaked. "You saved us; it was horrid with out you." She said smiling. "How're ya doin'?" She asked smiling. Lia smiled.

            "Actually, I need to speak with you about something, but that can wait. How's the married life?" She asked.

            "It's fun. John's quite the slob, kind fun to but him about. Anyway, girl problems come first, step into my tent." She said guiding Lia across the camp." John out." She ordered smiling. 

            "Lia!" He said happily.

            "Later hon; we girls need to chat."

            "But," he protested.

            "Later, love you, out." She said closing the tent flap. They heard him squeak before Nia did a silencing spell. "Sit." Erica ordered, and then it came out in a big rush Nia and Erica grinning the entire time.

            "You love him." Nia said flatly.

            "That's what my mother said." Lia grumped.

            "She was right." Erica said happily. Lia rolled her eyes.

            "Fine, but how do I tell if he feels the same way?" Lai whined.

            "That my dear, is why you came to us." Nia said grinning.

            "You're taking your ordeal this midwinter right?" Erica asked; Lia nodded. "We'll have an outfit ready for you to stun him with." She said smiling; seeing Lia's opening mouth, she silenced her. "Not a dress, don't worry." She said smiling. Lia nodded, "Show up around two. You'll need to sleep first." Erica said. 

            "Mara!" Nia yelled as she dropped the silencing spell. A young maid scurried into the room.

            "Yes'm?" She asked.

            "Take Lia's measurements. When the maid finished, both Nia and Erica were frowning.

            "What?" Lia asked.

            "You lost a good ten pounds doll." Erica said frowning. "Want to let us know what that's about?" She said sternly.

            "I died."

            "What?!" They yelled.

~~:~~

            The next three months passed in a blur. Lia brushed up on her archery again. She still wasn't good at it, but she was passable. The king had pulled a few strings so that she could take the tests like a normal fourth Year so she wouldn't have to take the extra exams. She was a little worried about the ordeal though. The only thing she had ever been afraid of was Melodius, and she had killed her.  Erikk had told her repeatedly not to worry about it.

            And she tried not to.

            They had reached Corus two days ago, and Lia had enjoyed her bed the most.  It was so warm, inviting, and comfy. Erikk finally dragged her, protesting all the way, from her room on the second day. 

            "You must socialize." He said.

            "Why?" She asked, not seeing the point.

            "Because a knight is a social person, we have to go to banquets and parties all the time." He said reciting the same phrase, she'd heard all the way through her page years.

            "But I can be social. I've had years of training on the subject. Remember?'

            "Yes but that was training for a lady, not a knight."

            "But I _am _a lady." She protested. He sighed.

            "Fine, I want you out of that room." He said.

            "You could have just said that." She whined.

~~:~~

            Lia was counting down the days until Midwinter. She was nervous, none of her other year mates were taking their ordeals this year. Arron had said he'd experience it soon enough, why make it sooner. Jasson had looked at her like she was insane, so she was left alone with her fear of the chamber.

            But she couldn't just sit and brood, she had to do something. Picking up Chemise, she walked out of the room. Chemise had stayed with the progress while she'd been in the South; in fact, Lia had forgotten all about Chemise. For once, the cat didn't seem to mind being left behind though. Lia saw why; Melodius had been terrifying.

            Her feet led her to Nia's suit of room as Erica had moved in with John. She knocked on the door. She waited a few moments before it opened. Nia stood in the doorway wearing breeches and a shirt, as she had adapted to Tortallan customs quite readily claiming dresses were much to stuffy.

            "Lia! I was just coming to find you!" She exclaimed before pulling Lia into her rooms. "We need to make a few adjustments to your outfit." She said. "Put this on." She said handing her a pair of loose blood red breeches and a black shirt. Lia pulled them on as Chemise paced around the room, sniffing herbs and then sneezing.

            "One of these days that cat is going to inhale some poison." Nia said shaking her head. Lia laughed.

            "So this is you big outfit?" Lia asked, slightly disappointed. Nia shook her head.

            "No, but I have to make sure this fits properly, no don't lace up the shirt." she said bating away Lia's hand.

            "But, but it's, I," She protested, the shirt showed her cleavage, something Lia had never exposed before.

            "I know. It's lower than you're used to, but you've got it so show it off. Pretty soon you'll be forty and sagging." Nia said, shocking Lia into oblivion, she had never heard her talk so bluntly. She just nodded and went along with her crazy plan.  "Here." She said handing her a floor length tunic with slits up to the waist. The tunic was a dark emerald, intensifying her eyes. Nia nodded in approval. "Perfect." She said smiling.

            "Whatever you say. I've got to go draw my time." Lia said; Nia nodded.

            "Come tell me so I know when to have this done by." Lia nodded as she changed. Picking up Chemise, she left.

            The five other squires taking the ordeal that year were crowded around the duke's door, milling about and talking amongst themselves. They nodded in acknowledgement of Lia but didn't say anything to her. 

             The group waited for another five minutes before the Lord Provost opened the door, he waved them in.

            "You will each pick a piece of paper out of this bowl." He said, gesturing towards the stone bowl on his desk." There are only six days because there are six of you." He said picking up the bowl, each person drew a piece of paper and opened it. When Lia opened her's she gasped; she was dead last. The duke excused them and Lia ran back to her rooms. She ran smack dab into Erikk as he was on his way out of her room.

            "Whoa Li, where's the fire?" he asked playfully but quickly sobered when he saw how whit she was. "What's wrong?" 

            "I'm last." She whispered; Erikk nodded.

            "Sometimes that's how it works." He said quietly. "Your families here; they want to see you.

            "Is he still..."

            "Mad that you slapped him? Probably. Your mother's probably punished him for that though." He said grinning, Lia shuddered; she didn't want to _know _her mother came up with, various ways to punish her father. (A/N: **cough cough**)

            She walked down the winding halls of the palace thinking about the ordeal. There wasn't very much to think about really. You walk in; you walk out. Easy as pie, but it wasn't, and pie was hard to make, she'd done it before. She reached the family suit and plastered a fake smile on her face

            Upon entering the room, she was bombarded with hugs, kisses and congratulations. Even her father had set aside all hard feelings for the night. She spent most of the evening trading stories with her sisters and brothers. It seemed the twins had been accepted at the royal university. Max was almost done training with the Wildmage even though he was only fourteen. 

It was one in the morning before Lia reached her room and Erikk's lights were out. She sighed and changed into her nightclothes. She lay starring at the ceiling for a great period of time before falling asleep as the sun came over the horizon. 

            Erikk entered her room around eleven and looking at her scrunched up face let her sleep. He knew this was torture for her. The first squire to enter had survived and there was a ceremony that night for him.  He knew she had nothing to worry about, but for some odd reason Lia thought, she did.

            The second day of midwinter Lia spent going through every sword dance she could remember, and then making up her own. Erikk watched her from a railing in the indoor practice courts waiting for her to collapse. Her body couldn't take it anymore, and Erikk caught her as she fell. Shaking his head, he gently laid his eccentric squire in her bed waiting for the oddity she would try to accomplish the next day.

            He found her sitting in front of the chamber. He let her stay there until after lunch at which point he came and pulled her out. He plopped her down in front of Erica and Nia and told them to amuse her somehow.

            The last two days before her ordeal Lia spent in a state of paranoia. She hardly ate anything and when she did it was a liquid finally Erikk stood in front of her and glared.

            "Look, you are the only person I know who has died twice. You have nothing to worry about. Damn Lia, I survived it, even Alex survived. You'll be fine. Why you're going insane over this I don't know. Tomorrow you take you're ordeal, go to bed." He said and then picked her up and threw her onto her bed. She landed with a soft thud and watched as he stomped out the door. 

After closing the door, Erikk slid down against the door. He had just yelled at his best friend, the girl her was in love with. What was his problem?

_All right, I'll post again later probably near seven or so. Please review._

_~Elscy_

3 chapters left

L


	29. Dark Angel

_See for once, actually did as I said I was going to._

_~Elscy_

Chapter 29:

Dark Angel

            Lia was shoving against her door the next morning wondering why in the world it was stuck. She had gotten it pushed open far enough that she could see a pair of feet. Had a drunk fallen asleep in front of her door? She slid through her door, wincing as the heavy wood grated against her hip. She shook her head as she realized it was Erikk, sprawled out on the stone floor. She shook him awake.

            "What?" He moaned as he sat up. Lia smiled.

            Well, I figured it would be impolite to leave you there and I wanted to thank you for yelling at me. I haven't been myself lately and you helped me." She said smiling. "Now, I'm going to get breakfast, then I'm to work out, and then I'm going to take a nice _warm _bath before I have to take a freezing cold one." she said before walking away.

She had actually woken up around noon and had to eat lunch. She didn't have to be in the chamber until sundown which was around four so she took Attrie out for a ride through the royal forest and then made her way to the palace baths.

            She scrubbed herself clean, hoping to eliminate her time spent in the freezing cold waters of the bathing pool. Erikk had said his mother was helping him with Lia's instructioning. Lia soaked in the water for another few minutes before running back to her room to collect the white sackcloth she had to wear while in the chamber. She ate a light dinner before walking slowly to the chamber before the eighth bell was called.

            Erikk shooed her into the bathing chamber as soon as she arrived. "You like to cut things to close," Was his comment. Lia didn't see the problem.  The regulation was the eighth bell.

She splashed around in the pool for a few minutes before climbing out of the ice-cold water. She pulled on the white clothes and stepped into the instruction chamber. Erikk grimaced and Kel smiled.

            "Are you prepared to be instructed?" She asked formerly. Lia spoke the age-old answer every squire had ever said.

            "I am."

            "If you survive the Ordeal of Knighthood you will be a knight of the realm." Erikk said just as formally. "You will be sworn to protect those weaker than you, to obey your overlord, to live in a way that honors your kingdom and your gods."

            "To wear the shield of a knight is an important thing," Kel went on. "It means you may not ignore a cry for help. It means that rich and poor, young and old, male and female may look to you for rescue, and you cannot deny them." She said smiling. Erikk took a deep breath and went on.

            "You are bound to uphold the law. You may not look away from wrongdoing. You may not help anyone break the law of the land, and you must prevent the breaking of the law at all times, in all cases."

            You are bound to your honor and your word." Kel reminded her. "Act in such a way that when you face the dark god you need not be ashamed."

            "You have learned the laws of Chivalry," Erikk said quietly and Lia looked him right in the eye. "Keep them in your heart. Use them as your guides when things are their darkest. They will not fail you if you interpret them with humanity and kindness. A knight is gentle. A knight's first duty is to understand." He finished the old code and nodded. She followed him into the chapel of the ordeal and she sat down in front of the large steel door and waited for dawn. 

            She had finished and completed her destiny, what would she do? Whatever the king assigned to her. She would like to go to Haven and teach the younger kids how to defend themselves. She would like to teach them about life. She would like to go live with the Bazihr for a while. They were so quiet, peaceful. Peace was a thing Lia wasn't used to. It would be nice to finally be able to relax.

She would like to go see Falia and her new family. Visit with the people of her fief. It had been a long time since she'd done that.

             She would like to see Lady Maria again. Tell her what happened. Tell her about the fright Melodius had struck into her, and how she had died. She would like to see Renne and Kanti again. Tell them that yes, they were right she did love Erikk.

            Soon she would have to tell Erikk himself or she would burst.

~~:~~

            Two priests grabbed her arms and shook her. Lia stood up and winced as the blood moved in her legs. A priest opened the large door and Lia walked the last few feet inside alone. She saw Erikk's anxious face and Kel's relaxed one as she entered the chamber.

            It was just a steel room. Nothing special ornamented the walls or floor. There were no arcane symbols drawn on the walls.  Lia looked around the room, waiting for something to happen.  She turned around slowly in a circle. A face formed in the door. Lia frowned, _was this supposed to happen? _She watched as the face twisted and stretched.

**            Hello again. **It whispered into her mind.

_            Hello. _She though back.****

**            So, you've completed your quest. You've fulfilled your destiny. **It said; she could feel it smiling. 

_            Yes, is there something else you need me to do?_ She thought excitedly. It laughed a cold metallic laugh that vibrated around the room. She remembered the laugh from one of her visions.****

**             Just find one to love. **It said as the door opened. Then it laughed again.  Lia smiled and walked out of the chamber.  Erikk looked like he was going to faint as she walked out. Lia flashed a brilliant while smile at the crowd of mostly conservatives. She grabbed Erikk's arm as she exited. 

            "Was something supposed to happen?" She asked between gritted teeth. He looked at her surprised.

            "Nothing happened?" He asked.

            "Not at thing." She said grumpily. Erikk suddenly changed direction.

            "We'll have to see the king." He said pulling her down another corridor.  He rapped on a large door. It opened up to reveal a servant. "We need to see the king." He said; the servant ran off. He looked at her.

            I'm sleepy." She commented. He laughed.  The servant showed them into a sitting room. They sat and waited, and waited. Finally, Thayet and Jonathan walked in yawning.  They looked at Erikk and Lia.

            "Yes?" John asked as he sat down yawning.  

            "Nothing happened." Lia said simply, He looked at her confused. "During my ordeal, nothing happened.  It just, _talked _to me." She said.

            "It laughed sir; we all heard." Erikk said. The king nodded 

            "I know; I heard it. The chamber has been more active of late. There is only one explanation. You are fearless." He said. Thayet nodded. 

            "Thank you, sire." Lia said as she exited. Erikk followed. "I need a nap." She said Erikk nodded and walked her back to her room. She didn't even pull off her clothes just fell into her bed. 

She awoke around the first bell and fled though the halls to the Imperial suites. Pounding on the door Lia hopped from foot to foot, she had forgotten her shoes. Nia opened the door.

            "You're late!" She cried. She pulled Lia into her room. "Quickly wash. Erica will be here in a moment with your outfit." She said handing her a towel and soap. Lia nodded and ran to Nia's bathroom. She scrubbed quickly and dried herself off. Wrapping the fluffy towel around her body, she walked back to the main room. 

            Nia's room was beautiful, vaulted ceilings and large carpets. Fluffy, pink furniture. Nia had a small fixation with pink. 

            "Sit." Erica commanded. Lia smiled.

            "Hello to you to." Lia said as she sat. Erica smiled as she toweled her hair dry. "You are going to look beautiful. We borrowed your swords too." She said grinning. Lia yawned in reply. Erica was combing her hair out straight. "There, put these on.' She said handing Lia the breeches and shirt she had been given earlier. They fit her like a glove, some of the finest clothes she had ever worn.  They weren't any different from the first time she'd tried them on. Lia looked at the two expectantly; they smiled.

            Erica reached behind her and pulled out a box. Out of it, she took the green tunics; the hems were encrusted with tiny glittering emeralds and silver tread. Lia gasped.

            I, I can't wear that." Lia protested. "It cost more than all of my clothes combined." She protested. Erica just grinned and pulled it over her head.

            "If it's any consolation to you the jeweler owed us a favor, and the emeralds are actually emerald chips, they couldn't have been used for jewelry anyway." Nia said. Lia just rolled her eyes, these two were impossible. 

            Erica pulled out Lia's silver swords and a jeweled silver belt; it was glittering with emeralds. It was fixed around Lia's waist and Erica was soon putting the necklace, earbobs, and bracelet Erikk had given her onto her person. 

            They brushed silver lid powder onto her eyelids and dark lip rouge on her; they blackened her eyelashes with charcoal and powdered her face once again. Then they made her stand in the middle of the room so that she wouldn't wrinkle her clothes whilst they got ready. 

            They ran around like chickens without their heads. Lia laughed and went to find a mirror. She felt very out of place in these clothes. They were fitted close against her skin, highlighting each feminine curve. The top was cut in a V, showing of the necklace Erikk had given her. 

The seams glittered as they were frosted with emeralds. The silver belt looked like it was thrown onto her hips, dangerously moving back and forth, as she walked. 

            Slits of red showed as she walked, reminding anyone who dared forget that she was dangerous, a dark angel. 

            Erica and Nia swept into the room and smiled at Lia.

            "We're late, fashionably so." Erica said grinning. "We'll fly." They said, grabbing her hands and running down the hall. They deposited her in front of the grand doors and left to find a less obvious exit.  Lia looked at the doorman and smiled nervously.

            "You're the lady knight?" He asked smiling. Lia nodded. "May I say lady you are the essence of Lady Knighthood." He said and bowed. Lia smiled and bowed back. The doors started opening. 

            Presenting, Sir Yazlia of Queenscove, Lady Knight of the Realm." The Herald cried. The doors opened and Lia stepped through them down the long red carpet to the throne. The king met her on the stairs, as she kneeled and laid her silver hilted sword in from of her. The king picked it up.

            "I dub thee Sir Yazlia of Queenscove, Lady Knight." As he finished the cold, metallic voice of the Chamber rang throughout the land. 

_            Dark angel_

            The King nodded, "Dark Angel." He repeated after it and handed Lia her sword back. She bowed to the crowd and they cheered, or the Progressionists did.

            As she returned to her new room, she felt like weeping. Erica and Nia's plan hadn't worked. All night Erikk had been dancing with some tall, blonde girl. Lia was positive she had blue eyes and dimples. She wasn't going to risk seeing though; she was afraid she might throttle the girl. 

            She pulled off the clothes she had been wearing and carefully hung them in her closet. Some day she might need them, for what she didn't know. It wasn't like she was going to try forcing some one to fall in love with her anytime soon. 

_All right, you know the drill. You review and I'll post tomorrow._

_~Elsceetaria_


	30. Death and Destruction

_This chapter is short, but that doesn't matter. I'm trying to press the end of the story because I recently learned that I'm leaving town next week. So here's the next chapter. Enjoy._

_~Elscy_

~~:Chapter 30: Death and destruction:~~

            Erikk watched in horror as she stood on the rail at the very top of Balor's Needle. He should have done something. She hadn't been he same ever since she had been knighted. At first, he'd thought it might have to do with her Ordeal, but she'd said nothing had happened. She had been mad enough about it right after her ordeal. He'd believed her. What if it had all been an act?

            He tried to call out to her but his voice was tight with fear and pain. Why was she doing this? Didn't she know he loved her? Gods, why hadn't he just told her? He had been afraid she would reject him. Tell him she didn't love him. His mother had always said "Love is a leap." why hadn't he leaped?

            Gods, it hurt to watch her contemplate this plea for self-release. Why would she do this? What was so horrible in her life she would even think of this?

            She soared off the top of Tortall's tallest building. The air currents lifting her up and then she plummeted down her green dress flaring out behind her, long hair swirling above her. It felt wonderful; she was free. Free of the pain indecision, self-doubt, and lost love caused her. Free of responsibility. Free from life.

            She saw Erikk, far below her at this point, but he was there, watching her with the worst face of pain and agony. He seemed to be trying to form words but she couldn't hear him.

Her body hit the ground with a sick thud. Her body cracked and broke beneath the force gravity had put on her. Blood pooled around her and she watched from closing lids Erikk's face of shock and disbelief.

            He screamed.

            A piercing wail of agony, disbelief, shock, pain, hurt, his brain was on overload. He looked at Lia's broken body. What was one to do if they had no one to love? He did not think of the pain his family would be in. He did not think of his friends. He only thought of himself. The pain he was in and he drew his sword, and in one last, selfish act, ran him self through. 

            His breath shortened as he dragged himself over to Lia's body. Rolling her body over he held her in his arms as he died, sobbing over his loss.  

            A palace maid screamed as she saw two dead bodies lying in front of Balor's Needle. Nobles ran out and gasped as two of the realms greatest knights died at the foot of the famed tower.

Here is the part where I thank all of my lovely reviewers who have stayed with me these past months.

_Review.___

_~Elsceetaria_


	31. Love at Long Last

I'm too lazy to write thank yous now. I'll post them by themselves later. Anyway, enjoy. This is it.

~Elscy

Did you really think I would kill them? Although I have threatened to on many an occasion.

~~: Chapter 31: Love at Long Last :~~

            Lia woke, gasping and out of air. She had seen a vision, or had she been dreaming. She couldn't decide. Still gasping, she ran out of her room. Erikk had _killed himself._ He had died. Her head was whirling. She needed to see him, as soon as possible, and that was now.

~~:~~

            Erikk woke himself up screaming. He jumped out of bed. Lia had jumped off the needle. She had just flown off. He couldn't believe it. He was running through the halls at full force, he _had _to see her even if she was asleep. Many nights he had sat by her bedside unbeknownst by her just watching her peaceful breathing. 

            He turned down the last hall to Lia new quarters. 

~~:~~

            Tears were streaming down her face. Had she somehow caused his pain? She turned a corner and ran into someone. She went sprawling on her backside. Looking up she saw Erikk, also on the floor and looking equally disheveled. 

            She blinked and took him all in for a moment. Beautiful grey eyes, sandy blonde hair. 

It took her less than a minute before she launched herself at him. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. He looked down at her and kissed her.

            His lips were caressing her mouth searching for an answer to his unanswered question. Her hands were flying over his arms and stomach. Making sure there was no puncture wound before she lost herself in his passionate kiss. He pulled back gasping.

            "I love you." He said, looking her straight in the eyes. She smiled.

            "I love you too." She said; he smiled pulling her towards his loving embrace. She smiled against his mouth. 

            She loved the way he felt. His kisses left a warm heat in her very bones, if they hadn't been on the floor she would have fallen over. She pulled back.

            "Then why did you dance with that blonde girl?" She asked confused.

            "Because, dark angel, you were so enchanting. If I had danced with you I would have had to tell you I loved you and I was certain you didn't love me." He said smiling.

            "And why did you tell me now?" she asked coyly.

            "I dreamt you died, I thought you'd jumped off Balor's needle." He said, she gasped.

            "I dreamt you ran yourself through." She said. His eyes widened and he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

            "I won't ever leave you." He whispered before kissing her soundly. Lia lost herself in his heat.

The end

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

~Elsceetaria


	32. End Notes

_I'm baaaaaaaaack! And I am so utterly happy at the amount of reviews! I'll let you know I wasn't expecting 100, much less over 300. And I do hope you enjoyed Chapter 31. I wrote that purely for your own enjoyment ya know. And I slaved over two pages of text for three weeks!!! I wrote it, and then Lauren (also known as she who killed Erikk) added to it. And then I added more, and then we tweaked it! So be happy and privileged because I was going to leave it at them both waking up sweaty and scared. So ha! _

_Anyways, I'm going to do massive review thank yous because you are all wonderful. _

_Also, I encourage you to go read one of me other ficcies, I personally think that they're better than this one so..._

_Any who, I had an absolutely spectacular time in England, now on with review thank you's..._

**White-wolf: **I always' like getting called fantastic.  Hooked eh? _Go read other ficcies! _Well, maybe you already do, I'm still on England time so technically it's 1 am so brain is fried...lol, wow, u cry because story got updated. heehehe

**Shinigami Clara: **Hehe, since you've already read chappie 31 you know about the romance, hope ya liked it! An in your review for 25 the point was not to have fluff until the _very _end. 

**Sarai-IceElf: **lol, Lauren is good at drama, but she refuses to write...Dresses are fun! And yes assassins are amusing. How is Min any who, I shall go look up her story once I get done writing these things up. lol, yes, complement the almighty beta, *bows*.

**Sunrunner of summer: **Yes the space in 23 _did _have to be so big. Be grateful, I almost left it that way... And yes she lives, as always... Wow, a 'very' good author eh? *bows* 

**FantasyIsMyLife: **lol, did u AIM Lauren? She's not on rite now so I haven't spoken with her yet... Ana didn't know beta posted early, but she does now... I like Georgie and his counting hehehe.  I _liked _my blue blobs vague, and the point wasn't to focus on the castle it was to focus on Lia's inner struggle, well, too late now anyways isn't it? And no, no wedding, just very fluffy fluffiness. ;) lol, sorry about the lack of detail, I ran out of idea's for details! ;) And in reference to your review of ch. 30, yes I killed them, get over it. hehehee. As to a wedding, there's no wedding because I am sick of writing this fic, I _need _to move on. 

**kat W.: **I continued hehehe

**DarkAngel33: **So the no fluff thing really bothered you eh? hehehe, it just didn't seem to fit, but I did write sum! Lol, no reviewing because of no fluff eh? I find that amusing. Yes I borrowed Mercutio From _Romeo & Juliet, _I should have disclaimed that, I forgot. The reasoning for that is that I was in English class. 'Re-reading' that act, (I'd finished the whole thing a week b4). Yeah, I do call her dark angel, fits doesn't it? hehehe. And the fluff level, I think I went over 5 thank you very much. *Is superbly proud of her fluff chapter.* You hate me? You can't hate me _I _am the author! *has power spat with ff.net readers* *is triumphant* 

**Superlicea: **You forgot about me? **_Is offended. _**Ooh, I'm wicked, **_is no longer offended _** Yeah, I killed her _again _I seem to have a fetish for that, hopefully I won't pull those stunts in other ficcies hehehe. lol, I know how it feels to be deprived of a computer i went _three weeks_ do you realize ho hard that is for a fanfic author?!?! And as to my story being absolutely brilliant, I may have to humbly agree. 

**Shayley Rain: **Crazy Author+little cookoo notes=Insanity, Insanity=Brilliance. Fluffy? really? There wasn't supposed to be anything fluffy about it (this is in reference to ch 25 by the way).  No more cookies? But I finished it! _And _I wrote fluff! And yes Melodious is a mix of Ursula and Medusa; I've always found them both amusing. You leave funny reviews, I like them...I _had _to do math problems, I wasn't given a choice. lol, and you review for chapter 30? I laughed for a good five minutes in the Hotel lobby, everybody thought I was nuts. Long reviews are the _best! _

**Mist Tiger: **hehee, I out Erikk dying in bold to see who would figure it out and say sumthing, You did so u earn a cookie! Ooh, I have monkeys too, cept they purple and can fly... And he didn't kiss her because it wasn't time! hehehe, 

**Lady Be: ****does all powerful Author laugh that sends fear into the hearts of fanfic readers** Yes sadly, I did almost leave ch. 30 as reality, but Lauren convinced me not to... Thank you for reviewing, Glad you liked the fluff. 

**Ravenmist: **hehehe, I believe you discovered whether she was dead or alive... And thank you for the complement of my Lia reviving skills; I thought it was one of my more brilliant ideas. And worst cliffhanger as in mean or badly written? I thought it was pretty good. *Sulks*

**ladyknight: **It seems me beta _was _updating fast, much faster then I would have done, I _like _torturing you wonderful reviewers hehehe. lol, yes I liked me Dark Angel Idea also hehehe, And Lauren said the same thing about me killing them, hence ch 31...

**WolfsFriend: **Thank you for reviewing, I'm o glad you enjoy, *bows* 

**Peachblossom: **How long did it take ya to figure out I couldn't _really _kill Lia off? hehehe, but ya can't say I didn't try!

**Shadow_kitty: **complements are _always _useful. 

**Snow Angel: ***bows*

**Talabar: **I dunno why they have to be married; I just always thought they would is all. 

**Figure: **Awe inspiring eh? Okay, I'll agree with that. And most people can use the gift on themselves, but Lia can't, because she was getting too perfect, I had to give her an odd hang up. And I know, I spell like a four year old. As to the fluff factor, see the above authors note for my struggles with it. lol, i _like _killing off main characters! Ch 23 review was endlessly amusing ;) Did you seriously cry at the end of 31? 

**bookworm: **Question, how, if they are my personal made up Tortall characters, that Tamora Pierce has never heard of, be out of character when I am the author?? 

**Mae15:  **lol, thanks for reviewing all the time, you're a sweetie, I'll try to read one of your stories if I ever get caught up on my own.. 

**Anonymous: **umm, but I _can't _guess who you are! I haven't a clue. Tell me? Please? And I'm sorry my fluff annoyed you, too bad, there is no fluff in other stories, well not like in ch 31 any who, I'm never doing that again, it was _hard _to write!

**CAroLYnrOSe: **Glad u liked fluffy parts! 

**Eccie87: **Yeah, warm and fuzzy ending. *gags* 

**Caitie: **lol, thanx for reviewing 31, even if you did not review the others. 

_All right guys, this is it. It's really over now. And even though I'm sad I'm also kind of happy. If none of you noticed the end was very rushed, mainly because I wanted to finish it for all of you but my ideas had run dry, and I am very sorry for any confusion that may have caused for you and I thank you for sticking with me anyways._

_As for a sequel, I may do it but I don't know if it really fits to me, you know. If I think of it there isn't any reason for the plot to continue. There isn't any place to put another plot line for them. And I know you're going to suggest they have a kid and I tell his/her story. I don't know if I could or not. Because to me, and some people do this very well and it doesn't matter, having your previous main characters have a kid and telling their story is an easy was out, and I won't to tell original and new story's I don't want to depend upon previous creations. And by saying this I'm not insulting people who do that, some of them are, as I said earlier, very good at it and it works for them. It just doesn't for me, and I'm sorry._

_In reference to a wedding scene. I may do one; I wouldn't connect it to this one though. I will title it, **if, **I write it, "The long Lost Wedding chapter of Erikk and Lia" so now you know if you see that, that is what it is. _

_And my kissing scene, very few of you commented on it. Was it good fluff of bad fluff? I need to know if I'm ever going to write fluff again. _

_Future Fic's, I'm turning a couple of Idea's over in my head, wait a few weeks and something will come up, I promise, and I promise it will be better written than this one. Parts of this one where crap. But in the mean time **Of the Water **will be receiving my full attention. And I wrote a fic a **long **time ago from Kalasin's point of view on a wedding, it involves a dragon, I may type it out and post it, depending on how bad it is...Now, I have written a few pages of my new fic, It is currently untitled but it will be by the time I upload it. Now because I am so very nice here is a tiny sneak peek at it…._

Taya

She was going to get caught. And sickly enough, she hadn't done anything this time. She had just happened to walk into the shop at the same time as a bunch of amature thieves where raiding the poor seamstresses money box. Why the idiots attacked a seamstress she would never know, _and not a very good seamstress at that. _She thought as she ran, cursing her stiff leg. 

Nicole 

            Those stupid servants, she had to watch everything they did, because otherwise it got done wrong. _I just hope that bumbeling idiot Lalsa or whatever her name is can actually sew. I cannot look bad in front of their majesties at tomorrow nights banquet. _Climbing into her carriage she shot scathing looks of disapproval at her footmen as the door shut with it's trademark _click._

Alea 

            She was an inn girl, just an inngirl, nothing special. She had been all her life and would probably continue to be such her entire life. Of course she didn't consider this such a bad thing, she had food, a room, and occasionally she would splurge on a fancy dress and sneak into the palace for dances. Yes that was dangerous, and yes if she got caught she would get into major trouble with the nobles, but it was fun, and sickly enough relaxing.__

**_A very special Thank you to My Beta: Elsceetaria, (I do hope I spelled tat right) for editing all of my chappies, really if you had seen how bad my spelling/grammar you would have never read this. _**

****

**_Thank you once again, _**

****

Anastazia Silverwind 


End file.
